


悠久之风

by 23_45



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 82,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/pseuds/23_45
Summary: ABO➕非典型哨向设定，架空世界观，男役性转，BL。主cp：朝夏x望海。一个发生在阿卡迪亚大陆的故事，一段有关持续了千年的北境之战的历史，一个看起来很daimaa的maadai。
Relationships: Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

引言

死亡是我们无法承受的，每个人都有自己的死。但归根结底，太阳还是温暖着我们的身骨。

——阿尔贝·加缪

**序章**

“阿卡迪亚大陆曾是这个世界上最伟大的土地，这里有繁茂的森林，清澈的河流，明亮的日月和星辰照耀着大地，肥沃的土地养育了数不清的生命，也孕育了无数传说与辉煌，而就是在一千年前，阿卡迪亚大陆曾经生活着许多种族......”

“种族？那是什么？”

怀中的女孩好奇地抬头望向凛音，被阳光照亮的绀色瞳闪闪发光，她不过七岁，正是对这个世界充满了疑问的时候。凛音时常这样占用她坐在海岩上，在和缓而湿润的海风中试图解答她的种种疑惑。

“就是一些和我们不一样的人。”

“诶......”女孩咬着嘴唇，似乎思考了许久才开口道：“就像那些从北方来的人吗？”

“是呀......不过，在很久很久之前，阿卡迪亚也曾经生活着精灵，矮人，妖精......”

“就像书上讲的那样？”

“嗯。”

“那妈妈见过它们吗？”

凛音轻抚着女孩的发梢，又喃喃地道：“在很多年之前它们就离开阿卡迪亚了，留在这里的，只剩下了生活在太阳之国的人类和越过萨斯山脉的北国民族......而也是从那时候起，从北境之地吹起了风，那是带着冰霜与尘雾的风，所谓那风会吹走死者的亡魂，让他们永世不得归来。”

“就像冬天的风吗？”

“像也不像，北境的风要更可怕一点，嗯我想想......就像你爸爸生气时候的样子。”

怀中的女孩打了个寒颤，皱起眉头道：“爸爸生气太吓人了......”

“不怕不怕，爸爸只是一个喜欢把情感藏在心里的人。”凛音苦笑着轻拂女孩的发梢，眼中满是宠溺。”实际上爸爸最爱我们了，只要你记得把每天的功课都做好。”

“我知道......不过老师在课上讲的东西真的很无聊啊，成天都是精神力精神力的，那种东西我从来都没见过嘛，不如妈妈和苍羽叔叔讲的故事有趣，啊，我长大了也想跟苍羽叔叔一样，去当一个水手，去北边的贸易市场。”女孩努了努嘴，接着道：“不过，老师还说我们和北境人打过好几次架......”

这话让凛音颤抖的笑容消失了，她的嘴唇微微颤动了一下，似乎不知道该如何回答。而就在这时，一个声音打破了她心中的纠结。

“凛音-”

从不远处的渔船上下来的高个子年轻人对着这边挥手，怀中的女孩像是发现了新大陆似的一边呼喊着“苍羽叔叔”而扑进了那人的怀里。

苍羽摘下湿哒哒的手套，捏了捏女孩的脸蛋，然后抬头对凛音道谢：“这段时间我伶美受凰稀先生照顾了，这不，我们刚从隔壁镇子跟那些北境人做完生意回来，带了好些稀罕玩意，待会我收拾收拾就就给你拿过去。”

“这哪儿的话，明明是凰稀离开这段日子我们母女俩多亏了你照顾才是。”

“你就别谦虚了，凤凰稀先生能带着我家伶美去王城见见世面，我都不知道该怎么感谢才好，这一点小事算得了什么，对不对。”

说着，苍羽拍了拍女孩的额头，然后蹲下身子将一个蓝色的石子塞进了她的手中。

“从北境人那里换来的，据称启发精神力有好处。”

“谢谢苍羽叔叔。”女孩将那石子攥在握住，眼睛忽闪一下，又抱住苍羽的手臂问他：“苍羽叔叔，老师说我们之前跟北境人关系不好，到底是为什么呀，我问妈妈她也不肯告诉我。”

看着女孩赌气偷瞄凛音的样子，苍羽却只是抿嘴苦笑了一下。

“对啊，为什么呢......”

这天夜里，凛音将女儿哄睡之后，为自己和苍羽倒了一杯酒。入秋之后进入了休渔期，除了偶尔跟北境人的流通交易外，苍羽的日子也慢了下来。坐在昏黄的烛火前谈天说地，回忆小时候干的蠢事，这是作为老友的两人难得叙旧的时光，

“说起来，有......十年了吧。”苍羽端起酒杯笑道。“你还记得他？”

“你呢？”

“怎么可能忘。”

“说的也是。”

烛光影影绰绰绰绰号，在斑驳的开口上投下一些关于往昔回忆的影子，凛音和苍羽两人相顾无言，只是默默喝酒，直到苍羽再次率先突破沉默。

“我一直以为你不会结婚的呢。”

“我看起来就这么不方便婚姻家庭吗？”

凛音笑了起来，但苍羽只是皱了皱眉，轻佻地开口。

“作为一个女性alpha来说，或许是不。”

“……”

“哈哈哈哈，我开玩笑了啦，还记得我们小时候经常一起祈祷'以后千万不要分化成omega'来着吗，现在早就没这些事了。”似乎是研磨了凛音的不悦，苍白羽打着哈哈转换了话题，“所以你和凤凰稀先生两个alpha结合也挺好的不是嘛，虽然你不是纯血的a ......”

“所以不要再说这些了，你还想回去过去吗。”

音打断了苍羽的话。

“抱歉，我不是那个意思……”苍羽挠了挠头，随后道：“只是每年到这个时候都会有点怀念罢了......话说，都十年了，你还是每天都会去那个海涯，是在等他吗。

凛音不回答。

火光摇曳，从门缝中涌入的海风吹散了凛音影子的轮廓。

“你是......喜欢他？”

苍羽试探性地发问。

“不是。”

音摇晃了下杯中剩余的酒，轻抿了一下露出一个坦然的笑容道：“我爱的只有凰稀先生，只是......”

“只是？”

“只是对故人的一些难以释怀的挂念罢了。”

风大了，烛火被吹成往昔的碎片，凛音似乎能看到记忆中那人浅绿色的眸子正透过摇曳着的火光朝她看来，她记得那双眼睛中深埋的痛苦，与那人周身所散发的温润气息所不相符的，来自灵魂深处的伤痛。

“忘了他吧，凛音。”

苍羽将杯中的酒一饮而尽。

“风停了，战争也已经结束了。”


	2. 第一章

“朝夏训练官，我想让你见的就是那孩子。”

悠未副兵团长拍了拍他的肩膀，伸手指向训练场。太阳有些刺眼，朝夏微微眯起眼睛顺着悠未指的方向看去，收缩的瞳孔捕捉到了一个略显瘦小的黑发身影。

那孩子看起来不过二十出头，被汗水浸满的脸上稚气还未褪去，但他眼神中的某些东西却还是吸引了朝夏的注意力。

“很优秀的孩子，很有潜力的士兵......”朝夏点了点头，又接着问道：“为何是我？”

“那孩子是omega。”

悠未压低了的声音在朝夏的耳畔响起，他的身体略微僵硬了一下，但作为士兵的素质与控制力还是令他保持了镇定。

“你看。”

果然，那个黑发的孩子在翻越一个山崖的时候失手摔了下去，如果不是悠未的提醒，朝夏也很难注意到在他抬脚的瞬间身旁的人对他的那一把推搡。朝夏的视线无法离开那孩子，他看到那个跌入泥潭的人艰难地爬起来，甚至来不及甩去脸上的泥浆就再次抓住绳子对山崖发起了冲击，仿佛对刚才的一切已经驾轻就熟。

“明白了吧。”

悠未脸上露出了一个似有似无的笑意。

朝夏明白了，但是他并不是很想明白这件事。

像是看出了朝夏的心思，悠未缓缓开口道：“他们是最新一轮的哨兵候选人，你知道的，跟普通士兵不一样，哨兵是我们兵团最强的战力，他们是我们对抗北境人的最后屏障，而能开启精神力的，通常是贵族的alpha......”

“但那孩子是omega......”

“是的，兵团里是不允许有omega存在的，他们的发情期会影响作战。”

“抑制剂呢？”

“哈哈哈，那玩意只是贵族omega的特权，毕竟一瓶抑制剂要花这个数。”悠未暗暗地对朝夏伸出了四根手指，“即便是能开启精神力，那些omega也难以进入兵团，顶多会作为少数被alpha哨兵标记过的随身向导存在。”

“所以那个omega来到这里是怎么回事，兵团长喝高的结果？”

“不是，鉴定结果显示那孩子拥有强大到罕见的精神力......强大到即便他是一个omega，兵团长也要把他送进来，你知道的，最近北方的战线吃紧，而贵族出身的公子哥们已经不再把为国家而战作为一种荣耀了。”

这话令朝夏的眉头皱了起来，右手的拳头攥得吃疼也没有放开。

“明知道一般beta士兵的战力难以抵挡北境人，这些人居然......”

“嘛嘛嘛，你知道的，毕竟从alpha家族出生的纯血alpha本来就是少数，而能通过良好的诱导来开启精神力的也往往就是这些被家族珍视的继承人，家里只有这一个孩子的话谁会把他送上战场呢，反正世袭制也可以让他们活的足够舒坦。”悠未无奈地说着，他视线若有若无地扫过朝夏的脸，缓缓开口，“话说回来，朝夏训练官，我看过你的鉴定记录了。”

悠未的话令朝夏心中一紧，他抿住嘴唇直视前方，视野里那个黑发的孩子正拖着一身的泥浆冲在最前方。

“你是罕见的alpha向导。”

“嗯。”

“我是知道的，你这样性格的人是想做哨兵的吧。”

悠未的话戳中了朝夏心中的芥蒂，他不想回答，但是却又无法否认。因为正如悠未所言，朝夏自从分化以来他唯一的信仰和信念就是为这个国家奉献所有，忠诚，正义，勇敢，力量，他从不缺少。所以他坚信自己会成为最优秀的哨兵，然后带领兵团击退进犯边界的北境人。只是，精神力的鉴定结果浇灭了他所有的期盼和热血，只能作为守护者存在的向导无法完成他追求的理想，即便他可以在许多技能上拔得头筹，但在面对开启攻击性精神力的哨兵面前，他依旧毫无还手之力。

“所以，为什么来找我。”

朝夏的嗓子发干，他用略微嘶哑的声音再次问出了这个问题。

“我需要你去引导他，教育他，教会他怎样去使用和控制自己的力量。”

“但是这对我有什么好处？。”

“哈哈，你心里明白的不是吗？”悠未笑了几声，然后宽大的手掌拍在了朝夏的肩膀上，“作为向导你不能单独前往战场，但是如果作为哨兵的‘掌绳人’的话，你可以得到你想要的。”

“......这是交易？”

“不，这是命令。”悠未靠前一步，他的视线低垂下来落在朝夏浅绿色的瞳仁声，似乎试图在朝夏的眼中发现任何退缩的痕迹，但很快，他审视的目光被笑意所取代。

“去保护他，朝夏，我知道只有你才能做到。”

在视线的角落，朝夏能看到那个黑发的孩子正独自一人走在余晖的影子里。

北境起风了，这不是一个好的兆头，朝夏心中是明了的。

异族离开阿卡迪亚大地之后已经过了整整一千年，而几乎每一年，从极寒的北境之地都会吹来带着带着冰雪的风。阿卡迪亚人说那风是妖魔在作祟，是来自彭德拉深林女巫的诅咒。那些从北境来的风会带走土地的肥沃，带走每年夏日的充沛的雨水和秋分时节田地里的丰收。取而代之的，是饥荒，瘟疫，灾难和战乱。阿卡迪亚人恨北境的风，恨它带走了属于这片大地的丰饶，更恨它带走了亲人的灵魂。据说被北境之风带走的灵魂，将永远不能回归轮回之中，只能在永世的暗土中挣扎徘徊，失去心智直至被碾成碎片，化为灰尘。而也正是那些怨灵的诅咒，再次回归到那风中，等待着下一次循环的开始。

尽管朝夏对这些虚无缥缈的传说并不是十分信服，但他依旧是讨厌那风的，因为每一次起风的时候，都代表着北境的军队踏破了萨斯山脉的防线，正在向位于阿卡迪亚腹地的太阳之地迈进着。

他渴望站在远征军的最前列，用血肉之躯去抵挡北境人的枪矛。他不畏惧疼痛或是死亡，他对为阿卡迪亚大地而死这件事求知若渴。

可是，在又一次北境的风吹起的时候，朝夏也只能待在后方的训练营中，依照身为副兵团长的悠未的吩咐，去指导那个被赋予期待的年少士兵。

“你好，我是你的向导，我叫朝夏。”

“我叫望海。”

这是望海对朝夏说的第一句话，而第二句则是。

“朝夏训练官，你是一个alpha吧。”

从那之后的一段日子里，望海从未再主动对朝夏说一句话，即便是朝夏作为长官负责了他所有的日常训练和精神引导，望海也看似彬彬有礼实则怀有敌意地跟朝夏保持了距离。朝夏明白，这种敌意并非只是针对自己，而是针对兵团中所有alpha的。

作为优秀的预备役而进入兵团的望海是有史以来第一个omega士兵，同时也是第一个omega哨兵，这种不同寻常的待遇令他每月都可以获得只供应给贵族的高价抑制剂，以及单人的寝室。但同样，这种不同寻常的保护也暗示着身为兵团中omega士兵而不得不的面对的危险和压迫。在明面上，这种压迫或许只是在训练时被同队的alpha哨兵下绊子恶作剧，抑或是在训练期外被当作alpha士兵间的谈资。而在背地里，望海所忍受的事情似乎远比朝夏想象的更加恶劣，对于这一点，朝夏是在许久之后才知晓的。

“你今天的训练完成的很好，比大多数的alpha还要好。”

朝夏小心翼翼地试图拉近与望海的距离，但却往往在不经意的地方触到逆鳞。

“比大多数的alpha还要好。”

望海没有直接表达自己的情绪，而只是眯起眼睛将朝夏的话重复了一遍。

这样单纯不带有攻击性的话语中暗含着的是对朝夏作为alpha身份的抵触，对此，朝夏只能无奈地笑笑。

“我只是在陈述事实。”

“我明白的。”

望海不苟言笑的态度如不可击碎的顽石，让朝夏的试探退缩了。

“今晚还有精神力适应性的练习，别忘了。”

望海从来不会忘记跟训练有关的任何事，朝夏不过是没话找话罢了，这一点他自己心中明白得很。只是，对于望海的态度，朝夏与其说是觉得棘手，到不如说是心中暗含了一丝担忧。作为向导朝夏能敏锐地感觉到望海那波澜不惊的气场之下深埋的力量，或许正如古语所说，一切特立独行的人格都意味着强大。但是，朝夏有的时候会觉得望海实在有点特立独行得过头了。他曾连续几周不动声色地在暗地里观察望海的生活，自制，克己，正直，公平，严格苛刻到即使是身为训练官的朝夏都会觉得有些过头的地步。这就是朝夏对望海的第一印象，而这也是望海展现给每一个人的表象，一名优秀的战士。

但在背地里望海到底是一个怎样的人，朝夏却不得而知。他只能感到望海在小心翼翼地跟自己保持着距离，以及对自己投来的严厉的眼神中感到他对自己的设防。即便两人是原本关系应该最为密切的哨兵与向导，望海也从未触碰过朝夏一下。

这或许是一个omega对alpha对戒备，但更多的，大约是对朝夏的不信任。

朝夏觉得有些棘手，很大的原因或许可以归结于他那单调的兵团生活持续得太久了，自从六年前成为新兵训练营的一名训练官以来，他寸步不曾离开这片狭仄的陆地。迎来一期又一期新兵，又送走一代又一代战士，在新兵训练期这短短的六个月时间里，太多相遇的人都不过是人生长路上擦肩而过的旅人，朝夏难以记得他们的相貌，性格，喜好，甚至连名字，也大抵是在阵亡讣告上读来的。

“人生苦短，你得学会及时行乐。”朝夏记得作为副官的真风总会这样劝说自己，“毕竟我们这种出身下等的贱民，过了今天没明天的，哪比得上那些官老爷们呢，能拿一天的俸禄就绝对不能干两天的活，听我说，你脸长得好看，信息素又不是辣眼睛那一挂的，哪个omega不是要争着抢着往你怀里扑，所以你还不如早点退役找个omega过日子去。到你这个位置退休金能拿不少吧，嘿......不不不，别理解错了，我就是好奇，你说反正咱们真上了战场，命好的话能全胳膊全腿地回来，命不好就是为了国家抛头颅洒热血了，啧啧，但是结果呢，换来的还不是那些官老爷们的一世安宁，到最后连老婆都娶不到.....”

真风这人不坏，就是聒噪得可以，特别是在喝了酒之后常常像个拉扯了三个孙子的村口长舌妇一般拉着朝夏喋喋不休。朝夏不厌其烦地劝他戒酒，劝他做好自己的副官，甚至以撤掉他兵衔威逼，但一番折腾下来，换来的却是每周休息日的下午朝夏都会被他拖入邻近的古奥罗小镇的酒馆听他对着上级官员破口大骂，抑或是喝高了之后对着吧台的老板娘抛媚眼。

“你一个beta，还真当自己是风流浪子了？再在这丢人我要扣你年俸了。”朝夏终于还是忍不住揪住真风的耳朵，让他的媚眼被扯成了斜眼。

“人不风流枉少年啊老大，咱们当兵的过了今天有没有明天呢还不知道，好不容易遇上个安息日，自然要些安息不是。”

“安息日请去教堂获得安息。”

“下半身的安息也是安息。”真风没脸没皮地回嘴，然后又端着装满黑啤的杯子捅了朝夏一肘，“看那边。”真风努努嘴。

顺着他的视线看去是几个打扮地花枝招展的年轻男孩，正倚靠在门口过路的人搭讪着，从他们身上散发的信息素的气味就可以判断这几人是omega，而且还是以出卖自己身体求生的最低贱的那种。

“老大你要不要去试试，一次三个银戈尔，十个银戈尔可以包夜。”真风背靠着吧台驾轻就熟地说着，“最左边那个技术最好，但是做完了有点敷衍，中间那个技术一般，不过听其他的alpha说他的信息素最受用，右边那个黑发就算了，总是板着脸，又瘦小，床上也放不开......”

真风依旧在身边喋喋不休着，但是这些话并没有传入朝夏的耳朵，一方面是因为长久的相处已经让朝夏对真风的魔音贯耳有了免疫力，而另一方面，则是因为真风口中那个放不开的瘦小男妓让朝夏不由自主地想起了某个人......

敏锐地察觉到了朝夏的反常，真风满脸坏笑地凑了过来，“怎么？我们公正不阿的性冷淡朝夏训练官也终于对这种事有兴趣了？要不要我去帮你说一声，楼上就有房间，我让老板娘跟你留个好的......哎哎别扭我手腕，疼。”

两人正闹着，一声猝不及防的爆裂声打断了朝夏的思绪，转头看去，只见刚才被男妓们搭讪的过路客摔碎了一个杯盏，正紧紧抓住那个瘦小男妓的手腕怒吼着什么。

“怎么了怎么了。”

酒吧老板忙去打圆场。

“区区一个omega，敢对大爷我出言不逊，不想活了是不是。”粗壮的汉子一个推搡将那个男孩推倒在了地上，然后又狠狠踢了他几脚。

周围一片嘘声，但酒吧的众人只是兴致勃勃地看着热闹，并没有出手制止的意思，见这苗头不好，老板也急忙将几人往外推了出去，“早就叫你们别在我这拉客，惹上这种事，天杀的，刚才那个杯子可要十五个银戈尔，你们睡一夜也赔不起，快滚快滚......”

“呵，有好戏看了啊老大，要不要再要一杯啤酒，老大？诶？老大！”

砰，一声脆响，朝夏接住了那个莽汉砸向男孩的酒瓶。

“哈？”

“会伤到人的。”朝夏慢慢地说着。

“啧，你这家伙，也跟他们是一伙的？”那人嗤笑了一声，手伸向了朝夏的腰间，“看你这么白白嫩嫩，不如换你来服侍下本大爷......”

但是不等他说完，朝夏就是飞起一脚，伴着一声吼叫和惊呼，那莽汉在空中划出一条美丽的弧线径直摔在了酒吧的门外。

铮，又是一声利响，真风手中的剑挡住了另一个人朝着朝夏挥来的刀刃，“我家老大这样心血来潮的时候可是少见，正好本大爷今天兴致也好，所以劝你们别来打扰我们早点滚，不然连你们的那根东西也一起剁下来喂狗。”真风不屑地对摔在地上的人说道。

“拔剑了......”

“是兵团的人吗。”

“兵团的人居然来这种地方......疯了吗”

“而且还为了几个男妓拔剑，你猜他们什么关系？”

“啧啧，兵团的人跟男妓搞在一起，这个国家是真要完了吧......”

......

四周的窃窃私语不绝于耳，朝夏只觉得聒噪不安，他皱着眉看那几个过路客灰溜溜地骑上马，飞也似的离开了酒吧的门口。真风收起了剑跟酒吧老板称兄道弟，虽然事情闹得有些头痛，但这种事交给巧舌如簧的真风似乎是先下最优选择了。想着，朝夏对着摔在地上的那个男孩伸出了手。

“没事吧？”

男孩只是瞥了他一眼，没有碰他的手。

“你是兵团的？还是alpha？”

“是。”

“官老爷跟这呈什么英雄。”男孩揉了揉黑色的短发，不理会另外两个omega 的劝阻，对朝夏露出一个冷冷的微笑，“反正我们这种贱民omega是入不了您的法眼的，还是说，想多省几个子来睡我？”

不知为何，朝夏在一瞬间觉得自己的气势明显被这个作为男妓的omega给压了过去，他张张嘴想说点什么，但到最后吐出口的唯有一声叹息。

只是，那个黑发的男孩起身在昏黄的烛火下看清了他脸，便换了一副笑吟吟的样子，凑近朝夏的嘴唇径直吻了上去。

甜腻，柔软，温热，带着omega特有的，那种能激得人发狂的味道。

“不过看你脸长得好看的份上，如果想来可以给你打个折。”

许久之后，朝夏觉得那天自己一定是发疯了才会做出为几个男妓拔刀相助的事，没换来别人的感谢，得到的却是真风捂着肚子嘲笑了自己一个月。为了忘记这件事，朝夏整整十几天都在训练场上跑圈，试图用身体的疲惫来压到这段不堪的记忆和内心被oemga的信息素所勾起的冲动。

而且，那天被那个男妓亲吻的时候，朝夏不知为何无可避免地想到了望海。不过，望海既不会吻自己，更不会轻易接近自己，朝夏心里明白。

“所以，进展如何？”

面对悠未双手支着下巴眯眼看向自己时的询问，朝夏觉得自己很像被强制分配婚姻之后接受老妈询问性生活的新手丈夫，而对此，他只能强制嘴角上翘露出一个一如既往的笑容试图蒙混过关。

不过很可惜，悠未老妈的第二句话就打碎了他的期望。

“你可是个alpha啊，连这点小事都办不到？”

这话听起来好像在质疑自己的男子气魄，但很显然，朝夏的身上并没有悠未所期待的作为alpha的强大的“男子气概”。纤细的骨架和修长的手脚，白到透明如同营养不良似的肤色，再加上总是不由得上翘起的嘴角总给人一种平和温柔的气质，朝夏在进入兵团的至少三个月的时间里都在不停地被人质疑alpha的身份。

而也就是那个时候，悠未对他伸出了援手。

朝夏记得那是新入团的第一个集合训练日，那天的风很大，带着细碎的冷雨和些许泥沙砸在人的脸上，生疼。但比起肉体上的煎熬，朝夏更不能忍受的是他无法跟上突击小队的行动步伐。即使作为alpha，先天体能的差异也往往会大到让人分辨不出属性的地步，朝夏正是其中尤为突出的例子。良好的协调性和敏捷度以及惊人的爆发力换来的是基础力量和耐力的下降，朝夏引以为豪的徒手搏击和敏锐的侦查力在拉力战中显得毫无用途。

“就你还是alpha？”

在出了名的刺头在行军的路上拦住了朝夏。

“不会吧，是不是属性检查出错了？”

“你看他这皮肤白的，身上也没什么肌肉，莫非是个omega？”

“哈哈，把他裤子脱下来看看，说不定有意外惊喜呢。”

“如果真是个o的话本大爷要第一个享用，听到没。”

被几个老兵压在泥泞的草地上的时候，朝夏感觉到的并非是粗糙的石子割伤脸颊时的痛苦，抑或是被冰冷的雨水所浸透带来的彻骨寒意。而是一种绝望，一种会将内心深处的某种隐藏至深的痛苦硬生生的从肉里刨出来的痛苦，朝夏的眼前甚至可以看到那刀子是怎样刺入自己的心脏，然后剥离开瓣膜和血管，将自己的内心切成碎片的。

朝夏在那个瞬间向虚无缥缈的神祈祷了，祈求谁能来对他伸出援手，作为交换，他愿意献出自己这条不值一提的性命。

而回应他期待的不是别人，正是当年身为训练官总长的悠未ひろ。

“这就是你回应我期待的做法？”

悠未的话将朝夏的思绪拉回了现在，朝夏看着眼前这个高大的男子，他的样子跟八年前几乎没有变化，除了脸上刀刻般的纹路更加明显了一点以外。那天夜里悠未将朝夏带回了营地，秉灯夜烛地板着脸训斥了他足足三个小时，让朝夏在一瞬间怀疑这家伙根本就不是来救自己的。不过三天后，那四个违反军规的贵族alpha哨兵被牵调至了其他营地调消息，算是为悠未赚回了一点在朝夏心中的印象分。

“我的命是您给的，您的命令我自然不敢违背。”

朝夏站得笔直，神色严肃，目不斜视。

“那就给我上心一点！”悠未用地图卷敲打着朝夏的脑袋，看上去有些不悦，“前方的战线已经败退到萨尔特港了，而那些该死的贵族崽子也跟他们的老爹一样贪生怕死，上个月至少有三个哨兵被召回了皇城的禁卫队了，我们已经输不起了，我们需要更多优秀的哨兵！”

“是！”

“那个omega，兵团长对他的鉴定结果抱了很大的信心。”

“是！”

“启发？精神结合？不管怎样都给我搞快点。”

“是！”

“就算强上他也行。”

“是！......等等，副团长你说真的？”

“我开玩笑的。”

悠未阴沉的脸上毫无笑意，朝夏一边在心底吐槽了一百句“鬼才信你嘞”，一边暗暗为自己的贞操担忧，这样下去怕不是真会被包办婚姻了也说不定。

“所以，我特别调度了一下，下周开始，你跟那个omega每天都要有一个小时的独处时间。”悠未盯着朝夏逐渐冒出汗水的脸，不紧不慢地说着，“让你们交流一下，感情，嗯，你懂的。”

“等......”

朝夏想辩解，但话还未说完，就被悠未一句话堵回去了。

“当年不是答应过我了吗，说你会为国捐躯。”

“为国捐躯也不是这种捐啊......”

朝夏缓慢地将脸埋在双手中，不想接受自己被敬爱的上司打包出售的事实。

“朝夏训练官？”

望海皱着眉头盯着肉眼可见正在缩小的朝夏，似乎陷入了疑惑。

“啊......我没事......”朝夏努力挤出一个友善的笑容，“副团长让我们，那个......多多交流下，那个......感情。”

望海退后了一步。

“不不不，不要误会，我不会对你做什么的。”

望海又退后了一步。

“不是你理解的那个意思，你相信我。”

望海已经退到了帐门口。

看着眼神里已经完全将自己当成危险人物的望海，朝夏觉得自己离被悠未踢出兵团不远了。

“咳咳，望海训练兵你听好，我们都是战士，是这个国家的士兵，这是上级指派给我们的任务，如果你不愿意接受的话是违抗军令，你明白吗？”

朝夏学着悠未的样子板起脸摆出强硬的姿态，即便这幅态度令他自己都觉得别扭，但看着望海皱着眉头一脸不情愿，却还是迫于压力接近了自己的样子，朝夏心底长舒了一口气。只是，望海的下一句话就让朝夏的心再次被提到了嗓子眼。

“所以，要我脱衣服吗？”

望海认真看着朝夏。

“诶？什么？”

这次换做朝夏退后了一步。

“所谓的交流感情，就是那个吧，哨兵和向导的结合。”望海一脸愿意为了使命英勇就义的神情，“如果这样可以让我留在兵团，那我，愿意。”棕色的眼睛瞥了一眼朝夏，望海咬着嘴唇说道：“是你的话，至少比其他人好点。”

这家伙......根本没有听我在说什么吧，朝夏眼前一黑，开始感叹自己上辈子是不是毁灭过地球，所以才会遇上悠未和望海这两个思维完全逸脱于常识的人。这一定是上天给自己的惩罚吧......想着，朝夏用右手捂住了脸。

“望海训练兵，你听我说，所谓哨兵和向导的结合，不一定就是你以为的那种......哎哎哎，你住手，你先把衣服给我穿上！还有裤子！啊啊啊为什么你的内裤是这种图案的！”

“是小兔子，我来的时候隔壁姐姐亲手给我绣的。”

十分钟后，训练营的草坪一角，望海无比认真地向朝夏辩解。

“不是小狗，真的不是，狗的耳朵是耷拉下去的，而我的这个是立起来的......”

朝夏按住了试图再次给他展示自己内裤的望海，然后第三次捂住了脸，“我知道了，不管是狗还是兔子都随便你了......所以我想说的是，哨兵和向导的结合并为是身体的结合，而是精神结合，只不过因为有史以来的哨兵都是alpha而向导是omega，所以比较容易发展成那种关系。”

被要求在一米开外立正站好的望海，这次似乎认真地将朝夏的话听了进去，他点了点头，问道：“也就是说只要我顺利跟你进行了精神的结合，哪怕没有发生肉体关系，我也可以留在兵团了？”

“......按照道理来说是这样的。”

“我明白了，所以我们要做什么。”

“呃......”这个问题让朝夏愣住了，虽然在训练营待了八年，这八年间朝夏也曾经无数次见过哨兵与向导的配对结合，只是这种事情从未落到过自己身上。作为alpha向导的朝夏从未想到自己有一天会有跟别人结合的一天，所以从一开始他就申请作为体能和基础战斗技能的训练官留在了这里。

书上怎么说的来着？朝夏努力去回忆十几年前在预备学校课堂上讲过的知识。

“就是那个吧......先从朋友做起......”

“......”

望海毫无反应。

现在的小孩怎么这么不可爱，朝夏暗暗叫苦。

“好吧，那不如就这样跟我聊聊天？”

“......”

“呃......那从我开始好了，我叫朝夏，嗯，你知道的，我是这里的训练官......呃，我老家在北塞尔利亚......”

就这样，朝夏和望海的第一次“亲密接触”从尴尬的自我介绍开始了。如今回忆起来，朝夏会觉得当年的自己傻得可爱，又或者是迟钝地令人伤心，作为一个alpha的他在当时似乎从未意识到望海那即使以“为国捐躯”为代价也要留在兵团的决心到底代表了什么，只是把这事当成了一个小插曲，或者望海脱线思维的表现。

时间太久了，久到朝夏已经有些记不清那个阳光明媚的午后，在那片山下的草坪的一角，听着自己愚蠢的自白发言的望海到底露出了怎样的神情，或许是好奇，或许是惊异，或许是觉得好笑......但是绝对没有望海时常对别的alpha士兵表露出对厌恶。那天下午的时光似乎如被碾碎了水晶似的化入了风中，迎着日光露出些许闪烁不停的奇异光彩，照得朝夏睁不开眼睛，他记得望海站得笔挺的身影，以及他在最后对说得口干舌燥的自己留下的那句“朝夏训练官，你真是个有趣的人”。那个时候，朝夏并不太明白到底发生了什么，他只能隐约感到一些东西似乎就这样在两人之间无声无息地改变了。

一切的起因，以及一切的结束，或许仅仅只不过是由朝夏的那段糟糕的自我介绍而起的。


	3. 第二章

身为alpha的朝夏在很多时候很难去想象一个omega在兵团中的处境，他只能通过对望海精神状态的监控隐约感到一些令人窒息的压力。但同时他也深知，面对望海这样自尊心爆棚的人的时候，自己绝对不能表现出一丝对他的同情，这是走入望海内心最重要的一步。

向导对哨兵的精神引导是需要进入对方的精神图景当中，而后进行精神力的调频，使两人进入同一个精神结界之中。在精神调频之中往往会暴露人内心最隐秘的一面，而为了规避精神接触时候的风险，向导往往会选择跟哨兵拉近关系之后再进行调频。

在连续一个月每天一小时的“情感交流”之后，朝夏感到差不多是时候了。当然，背地里还有“自己差不多把学走路时候摔进粪坑里的事都说了，再不赶紧交工就真的没说的了”和“悠未已经在起草踢我出兵团的解雇草稿了，而且还会以渎职为理由扣掉我的养老金”这两条理由的逼迫。

“虽然是按规定来的，不过你可以别兽性大发把小朋友吃掉哦。”

悠未打趣的声音还在朝夏的耳边回响着。

“我不会对你做什么的。”

在一个晴朗的暖夜，朝夏将望海叫到了训练室内。对于要做什么，望海一无所知，朝夏可以从他略微颤抖的手指察觉到望海从不会表露在脸上的战栗。这会让朝夏觉得那天在自己面前脱衣服的男孩跟现在这个完全是两个人，为了安抚他，朝夏开启了自己的精神屏障之后将手搭在望海的肩膀。随着温柔的银白色光芒包裹着两人，朝夏能感到望海的身体微微一颤变得有些僵硬，但他并没有反抗，或许是对命令的绝对顺从令一直拒绝身体接触的望海这次没有推开朝夏，而是任由朝夏从背后环住自己的身体。

“跟着我的节奏来。”

朝夏在望海耳边低语。

“我要打开你的精神图景了。”

说着，望海的意识被拉入了一片白色的空间，朝夏能感到从四周铺天盖地席卷而来的彻骨寒意，以及某些不太友好的呼啸声。这是最关键的一步，他让自己的注意力集中在望海的身上，而后拉起了他的手睁开了眼睛。

“这就是你的精神图景吗。”

“......”

朝夏喃喃地看着周围，那是一片无边际的雪原，犹如世界诞生之初般纯净而广阔。漫天的雪花如精灵般裹挟着二人起舞，带起一片迷蒙的烟尘。朝夏可以看到透过厚重的云层漫溢而下的曦光，将一切都照耀成得流金硕彩。

“好美......”

但还不及朝夏再说什么，大地的震颤就顺着脚尖升腾而起，冰原裂开了深不见底的罅隙，顺着那深渊向下望去，目之所及一片漆黑，宛如窥见了地狱的沟堑一般。朝夏明白这种异变来源于向导所引领的精神力的觉醒，他是时候该抽身了。

“等等。”

望海握住了朝夏的手第一次主动呼唤了他，而朝夏也是第一次在他那张永远波澜不惊的脸上读出一丝慌乱的神色。

“别担心，这是你的力量，是你的天赋。”朝夏按住望海的肩膀，“恭喜你，你是我见过的最强大的哨兵。”

“我的......力量......”

望海低声重复着朝夏的话语，而紧接着，随着一片铺天盖地的眩晕的袭来，他的意识便被拖入了黑暗之中。

第一次面对自己的力量，似乎并不是一个愉快的体验。

“怎么样？”

“很，优秀......”

朝夏喝下悠未准备的热茶，努力让还处于兴奋状态的身体恢复平和。

“那孩子不错吧。”

“嗯......”

朝夏回忆着刚才开启望海精神力时候所感受到的冲击，他明白了兵团长执意要将望海纳入战力的理由。的确，这是他曾经见过的所有哨兵中最强的力量。只不过，朝夏能在望海强大的精神图景中感受到某些令人不安的因子。

“他需要你的引导。”悠未为他的杯子添了一点茶水，然后悠悠开口道。“其实把他招入军队这件事我本是不赞成的。”

“为什么？”

“我曾经拜托过占卜师，尝试去占卜他的命运。”

“哦？”

这话引起了朝夏的兴趣，他挑了挑眉，问道。

“结果如何？”

“占卜的结果有两个，一个是他强大的力量可以将这片大陆从绵长的战争中拯救出来。”

“那另一个呢？”

“另一个则是他的力量会带领他身边的人走向毁灭。”

“......这就是你把我送到他身边的理由？”

悠未大笑了起来，笑闭，他起身拍了拍朝夏的肩膀。

“我是知道你的，朝夏训练官，你可以为了这个国家去死，不是吗。”

朝夏没有回答，只是用他浅色的瞳仁认真注视着悠未。

“而且你要记住，朝夏，愈是强大的力量愈是需要引导，我不希望他出事，当然，我也不希望你出事。”

悠未在说完这句话之后就将朝夏请回了营地，只不过那个时候朝夏还不知道，悠未这个乌鸦嘴说的话，在不过几天之后的一个夜晚便应验了。

就在朝夏接到莲水的讣告的前一天。

在得知这个消息的时候，朝夏在原地愣了几秒，花了许久才将脑袋里那个瘦削的高个子年轻人跟名单上的那个名字对上号。朝夏记得，莲水是跟自己同期进入兵团的，alpha的哨兵，年纪比自己大一点，人有点沉默，认真，古板，但混熟了之后会发现他笑起来的时候略微带着一丝傻气，是整个小队里最有担当的那个人。

“抱歉，今天可以让我一个人呆一会吗？”

朝夏拒绝了今天跟望海“情感交流”的约定，独自一人来到了湖边。新兵训练营位于王城的西北方，距离主城区足足有五天的车程。训练期结束，莲水被分配到禁卫队的时候朝夏曾经真心为他感到开心，但进入禁卫队也代表着两人此生恐怕难以再次相见。

“至少比进入远征军来的好。”那个时候朝夏违心地劝说他。“虽然那些贵族很讨厌，但总比被北境人砍掉脑袋舒服。”

“别用那种所有人都会用的说辞来搪塞我成吗？”

莲水在临行前神色不悦，看得出来，他对进入王城保护贵族和皇室这件事很抗拒。

“你知道的，我想要的是什么。”

那个时候，朝夏并没有正面回答莲水，或许是因为离别的忧伤，但更多的却是对安心下来的自己的愤恨。朝夏不想面对这种情感，他明白，莲水内心跟自己一样是个战士，对于战士而言，只有战场上的鲜血与呐喊，只有用剑刺穿敌人的战甲，只有把生命交付于阿卡迪亚的这片土地的时候，才是对自己存在意义的最大的褒奖。而躲在王城的禁卫队里对着高高在上的皇宫贵族低声下气阿谀奉承，则是对自己最大的侮辱。

朝夏明白的，而莲水也明白，即使谁也不曾说透它。

可造化弄人，八年前，朝夏因为向导的身份而选择了留任训练营，而同期中成绩最好的莲水，则被挑选去了禁卫队。

“敬阿卡迪亚，敬北境之战，敬英雄。”

在四年前最后一次见面的时候，莲水面对着朝夏将杯中的酒一饮而尽。朝夏不知道该说什么，也随着他仰头喝干，然后将瓶子里的最后剩下的酒倒在了地上，献给四十一个死去的同期战士。

而在今天，朝夏接到了他们那期最后一个幸存者——莲水的讣告。

夜里的风沙大呀，裹挟着从北境之国涌来的尘埃，以及一些由记忆的碎片融成的颗粒，化成冰雪，化作风尘，吹在朝夏的脸上，带着一丝刺骨的寒意和某种遗失已久的情感。朝夏独自坐在山崖，向下俯瞰整个兵营，微弱的火光如暗夜中的点滴星辰，影影绰绰地闪烁着。他伸出手，想象着自己正站在北国的边境上，向下看去是无边际冰封的幽谧深林，从中涌出的寒气几乎要将人的灵魂也冻结起来。

“你在这。”

熟悉的声音将朝夏从臆想中拉回到了现实的世界，他抬头看去，裹着厚重袍子的望海正站在他的面前，有些瘦弱的身影挡住了银白色的月光，在朝夏身上投下一片阴霾。

“副团长让我来找你。”

“这样啊，谢谢。”

朝夏努力对望海展露出一个温和的笑容，但对方似乎并不买账，而是直直地盯着他看，像一个正在认真观察小动物的孩子似的。

“你不开心。”

“为什么这样说。”

“我能感觉到。”

望海的话一直是这般直白，他似乎还没学会对话中掩饰和迂回的技巧。

“自从开启了精神力之后，我的感官变得很敏感。”

“这是好事，说明你正在适应你的力量。”

“莲水ゆうや，是这个名字吧。”望海退后一步坐在了朝夏的对面，似乎在传话的任务完成之后也并没有离去的意思。“你今天在接到讣告通知的时候，对着这个名字看了很久。”

古怪的孩子，朝夏苦笑着揉了揉太阳穴，然后将头依在树干上微微阂上眼睛。

“他是我当年的同期，最近战死了。”

“这样，你很伤心？”

“也没有......反而是有点替他开心吧。”

“好友死了却开心？”

“至少他完成了自己的期望，死在了战场上......你知道的，最近北境的战线溃败得很厉害，已经有至少三座城失守了，前线缺人缺得紧。”

“所以他被调配过去了？”

“是也不是，莲水本来是禁卫队的，再怎么说也轮不到他，不过他是平民出身，有几个贵族为了保全自己儿子的性命，就顶替了他的位置。”朝夏揉搓着落在身上的叶片，将它撕成细小的碎片，“但是怎么说，我了解他，比起在王城平稳地过日子，他真正希望的是将自己的生命献给这个国家，这片土地......所以，或许死在战场上对他来说是更好的选择。”

望海没有说话，只是静静地看着朝夏，他在暗夜中黝黑的瞳仁平静如止水，让人看不出情感。沉默了许久，他才再次开口，“训练期什么时候结束。”

“为什么这么问。”

“我想上战场。”

“你就这么着急去送死？”望海的率直让朝夏有些哭笑不得，他抬眼看向望海，却正对上他认真的目光。

“我不会死的，我能感受到力量，最近越来越明显了。”

“是吗，如果你希望，等冬天结束就可以如愿以偿了，但是......”朝夏顿了顿，然后再次以长官的语气严肃地提醒了望海，“但是你得明白，如果学不会控制自己的力量，你只会伤到身边的人。”

这次望海沉默了许久，直到他呼出的气息在发梢上凝结成了露水，他才缓缓开口。

“身边的人，也包括你吗，朝夏训练官？”

那是第二天午夜的一次夜巡训练，所有已开启精神力的哨兵都要在这一次测试中完成模拟夜袭，夺旗以及安全撤回的任务。作为指导官的朝夏在终点处等待突击小队的归来，在前三支队伍成功完成任务回到起始点之后，天色已经迈入了拂晓。

而随着时间一点一滴地流逝而去，朝夏的心逐渐揪紧了。因为望海所带领的第四突击小队在到达预定时间点的时候仍然迟迟不见踪影。

“朝夏训练官，你的“空心草”是不是有点慢啊。”

率先回来的几个哨兵队的人开始挑衅朝夏，朝夏不由得皱了下眉头，【空心草】这个词是俚语里对omega对蔑称，那原本是在野外常见的一种带有孔洞结构的植物，而乡下的汉子则是常常会拿这玩意来当作解决性欲的工具。朝夏在鲜有omega存在的兵团中生活了多年，已经很少听到这个刺耳的词了。而此刻，那几个出身高贵的哨兵是在用这个方式令朝夏明白，即便是有上下等级关系的制约，但身为向导的自己从来没被他们放在眼里过。

“闭嘴。”

板起面孔训斥训练兵的朝夏看着他们一脸坏笑的样子，脑海中瞬间闪过在出发前望海小队五个人的抗议。

“为什么要让一个omega当领队？”

“这次练习是按照平时成绩来排的。”

朝夏说着，同时把下一句“如果有怨言的话就去说给平时不努力的自己听吧”藏在了心里，他看向望海，那个瞬间他意识到望海似乎也在看着自己。

是错觉吗？朝夏曾有过一刹那的怀疑，但现在想来或许不是。伴着这种深深的担忧和不安感，即使并没有与望海进行精神结合的朝夏，依旧隐约感到心底的精神图景中那些不自然的波澜。

不好，这种感觉不好。

作为向导的直觉令朝夏做出了判断，他命令几个小队的人原地待命，自己一人召唤出灵使沿着地图上的指示一路直奔向望海小队预定到达的地点，那是在训练营后方第二个山头的一片森林。被朦胧的微光照亮的大地升腾起寒气，刺穿朝夏厚重的长袍和皮靴的防护，让他的心跳开始加速。这片他再熟悉不过的土地上弥漫着的飘渺尘埃和压抑的气氛如一把利刃，斩碎了朝夏心底最后一丝侥幸。

在越过第二个山头的时候，从河谷里缓慢爬升起的日头已将第一缕光辉洒在了山顶焦黑的枝桠上，这片土地陷入了死寂和颓败，徒留下一片岌岌可危的空气中蔓延开来的惶恐与忐忑的不安。

更近了，那股力量的气势如排山倒海而来的海潮一般要将人吞噬殆尽。朝夏飞身下来，奔向那片力量的中心，他顾不得几个已经昏倒在地或是呆立在那里的哨兵，只顶着那片黑色的烟雾朝着更深的内部走去。

“望海！”

朝夏呼喊着，来不及在意被具象化的精神力风暴所撕碎的外套以及不断的割伤所带来痛楚，他在那一刻更担忧的是那个瘦弱的黑发男子。

“安定下来，控制好自己。”

呼喊声似乎无法传达到望海的耳中，朝夏只能在风暴中隐约看到望海蜷缩在地上，他身上的衣物已经褴褛不堪。

“不要靠近我！”

望海的声音如从地狱深处发出的无名嘶吼般可怖，随着他的声音，浪潮涌向了朝夏。

“愈是强大的力量，愈是需要引导。”

悠未的话再次在耳边响起。

“闭嘴，我知道啊。”

朝夏要紧牙关呢喃着，再次把精神集中在了精神图景当中。

“拜托了，神啊，如果你愿意将向导的力量托付于我，那就让我派上一点用场吧。”

再次睁开眼睛的时候，四周是一片静谧的雪原，无尽的白埋没了一切思绪，模糊了天地的界限，留下的，唯有蜷缩在那片广袤无际的苍白中啜泣的男孩。他柔软的黑色发丝上布满了银色的碎片，被淡然的微光照射得如钻石般闪耀。

“嗨，你怎么了。”

朝夏单膝跪下，轻轻抚摸男孩的脊背，冰冷的触感透过皮质的手套传来，让朝夏的手开始刺痛。

“我分化了，是omega。”

“嗯。”

“他们说我以后什么都成不了，只能变成某个人的东西的。”

“嗯。”

朝夏静静地听着男孩的啜泣。

“他们说我不过是alpha用来发泄的工具。”

“不，你不是。”

朝夏抱住了男孩，即便这种接触迅速地带走了他身体的热量，让疼痛开始蔓延。但朝夏没有放手，他轻轻拍打着男孩的背，然后抱得更紧了一点。

“你很优秀，你会成为一个优秀的战士。”

热度正在消退，朝夏感觉自己的手脚正在逐渐失去知觉。

“你拥有天赋，谁都无法超越的天赋。”

“真的吗？”

“嗯。”朝夏笑了起来，白雪的反光让他眼睛和头发的颜色变得更淡了，他轻轻蹭了蹭男孩的发梢，又接着道，“所以，答应我，控制好它好吗。”

“嗯......”

在晨曦第一缕浮光将河谷照亮的时候，笼罩着整片森林的黑色风暴消失了。对于那夜发生的事，几个先行回来alpha哨兵选择了缄默，而营地的人们也只看到遍体鳞伤的朝夏背着望海一步一步从山谷里走来的场景。

“真是翻了天了，那几个蠢货居然想对你的人下手，怎么想的，妈的，真当自己老子有钱有权就能无法无天了？知不知道如果真出了事他们会被轰得渣都不剩”在医疗室内，真风绕着朝夏转着圈地喋喋不休，不过与其说是对朝夏的关心，倒不如说是他对休假途中被突然召回的愤怒，朝夏忍着身上的疼痛，听着他继续发牢骚，“说起来你也是傻，居然还真让那个omega去做领队了，你怎么想的啊，是准备从训练兵起就激化阶级对立矛盾，我真是服了你了。”

“他怎么样？”朝夏装作听不到真风对自己的说教，同时开始反省自己平时是不是真的太好说话了，所以才让真风可以没大没小地在自己面前蹦哒。想想真风平时在悠未面前顺从如狗的样子，朝夏越来越觉得这个猜测是正确的了。

“还好，至少胳膊腿都留下来了，要是还没上战场呢就缺胳膊少腿了就是真的惨了......”真风叼着烟卷坐在朝夏身边，半是认真半是试探地开口问，“我说老大，你要不要直接回了这活算了，我看悠未那家伙就是诚心搞你啊，给你弄这么一棘手的玩意，而且......你知不知道，如果他要上战场了你也得跟着去的。”

“我怎么可能不知道。”

“那你搞屁啊！”真风罕见地着急了起来，用力拍了一把朝夏背上的纱布，还不等朝夏叫出声，他就先一步痛心疾首似的开腔了，“你要上了战场能干啥？啊？带着你那头蠢鹿去给北境人送菜吗？然后还要陪着笑地说“诶哟大爷，这可是我们阿卡迪亚中陆盛产的麋鹿肉，您来尝尝呀”吗？”

“......不要随便贬低别人的灵使啊......”朝夏有点弱气地抱怨着。

“那就去找别人当他的向导啊！”

“你俩还没结合吧，咳咳，我是说，精神那种，肉体我当然管不了了，看你对他也挺感兴趣的，不如就做个普通姘头算了，犯不着为这种随时会暴走的蠢货赔上性命。”

“真风，你不懂......如果真能上战场，那是我的荣耀，就算......”

“啧，行了行了，别再跟着继续用你那些什么为国捐躯的理想主义言论给我洗脑，你这种人就是从小过得太安逸了，不知人间艰苦，你真觉得你跑过去把北境人打跑了，这个国家就会和平？别天真了好吧，就算没有北境人，这个国家依旧有omega，有beta，有你这种脏.....”真风像是忽然意识到了什么似的猝然闭上了嘴，烧到根的烟卷落在地上，把地毯砸出了一个小坑。

“算了算了，我也说不动你，我还是先替你去教训一下那几个闹事的小孩吧，您老在这好好养伤，等伤好了咱再去一趟古奥罗的酒吧，老板跟我说最近新到了一批北境产的龙根草酒，可稀罕了......”

不等朝夏反驳“北境的龙根酒不是禁运品吗”，真风就已经带着他的烟卷离开了帐篷，顺便驱逐了在外面偷窥的三个小队的围观群众。

训练营中似乎流传着“朝夏训练官和他的副官真风是一对，而且朝夏训练官还是底下那个”的言论，不过对于这一点，真风并不想让朝夏知道。

因为这次的突发情况，朝夏被团长训斥了许久，在伤痊愈到能下床的程度之后，他一连几个寒晚都被罚在营地塔台站哨。“我知道不是你的错，不过是兵团长下的命令，你知道的，我们不能得罪那几个贵族出身的哨兵，但是这事还是得有人来背锅不是......”悠未一边表达着歉意，一边带来了上好的创伤草药。不过这并没有办法改变朝夏被伤口在酷寒的深夜如针扎般痛楚的折磨，一直到朝夏被罚的第三天夜里。

“......”

“......”

在两个人面面相觑了足有一个世纪之后，最终还是了解望海性格的朝夏率先打破了沉默。

“你醒了？”

“是的，我似乎在那次夜巡练习之后昏睡了三天。”

“身体还好？”

“没事。”

“那就好......”

“......”

“......”

接下来又是一段令人尴尬的沉默，而就在朝夏第一次开始后悔接下教育这孩子任务的时候，望海开口了。

“抱歉。”

“你说什么？”

朝夏试图装傻，但并没能蒙混过关。

“别装傻了，你知道的，我的力量暴走了，而且是你帮我压制下来的。”

“嘛，毕竟我是的向导嘛，要不要坐下来。”

看着朝夏拍了拍身边的地板，望海皱着眉头似乎做了很久的内心挣扎，但最终还是选择坐在了朝夏的身侧并非常望海式地跟朝夏保持了距离。

“我知道的。”

朝夏开口。

“什么。”

“作为一个omega，在兵团里很不容易吧。”

“......”

“是我的错，我不应该让你在几个alpha哨兵中当领队的......你觉得我会这么说是不是。”

望海不说话，朝夏看他神情严肃的样子，却只是苦笑着将头靠在墙上发出了一声轻叹。

“我不觉得我的决定有错，因为队列是根据成绩排的，而你很优秀，比他们都要优秀，所以我相信你可以带领好队伍。”

“......抱歉。”

望海今天第二次对朝夏道歉。

“我想做好的，只是他们实在太过分。”

“唉......望海我希望你明白一点，那就是无论在什么情况下，你都不能失控。”

“但是......”

“没有但是，你是一个士兵，一个战士，这就代表着你必须做好你的任务，如果你没有这样的觉悟，那从一开始你就不应该来兵团。”

望海第一次从朝夏口中听到如此严肃的训斥，但同时他也无从去反驳这番话。

“不过也是我不好，我作为你的向导居然没在第一时间发现异常。”

“不是的，朝夏训练官你做得很好了，至少，你是我遇见的alpha中最好的一个。”

“是吗。”

朝夏露出一个无奈的笑容。

“我从小就很努力，一直想做到最好，而实际上我也确实做到了最好......”望海顿了顿，似乎在犹豫着什么，“但是在我分化成omega之后，一切都变了，omega只是作为生育工具存在，即便是贵族中的omega，也不过是用来联姻的工具。”

“你讨厌这点呢。”

“嗯，所以我真的非常非常努力，当我接到鉴定的报告，通过了兵团的测试成为一名预备役的时候，我真的很开心。”

“想成为一名战士的omega，还真是少见。”

“成为战士只是一个途径。”

“那目的呢？”

“我想改变omega的存在。”

朝夏转头去看望海，正对上他认真的目光，烛火将他深棕色的眼睛照得漆黑如夜，但无法抹灭那之中的坚定，或许是幼稚的想法，但朝夏可以确定望海此刻并不是在开玩笑。

“如何？”朝夏问。

“最优秀的战士可以得到封爵的机会，并且可以进入王权中心。”

“就像曾经的轰悠侯爵那样？”

“是，我想结束这场战争，然后改变所有的一切。”

朝夏知道望海在说的是哪段历史。在整个阿卡迪亚大陆上，alpha占据了绝对的统治权，而作为工蜂存在的beta和omega则是处于被统治的地位。自从异族跨越西海前往永恒之地，以及北境人被驱逐出了阿卡迪亚的太阳之地后，这种情况持续了接近一千年，这一千年中从未有过改变，一直到新世历的790年，也就是距今将近二百年前发生的一件事。

彼时，北境人联合了彭德拉深林中的女巫，利用她们的力量攻破了伫立在北境之巅的防御线。有巫术加成的北境军队长驱直入，直接撕裂了西北方向的军队，然后这样一路南下，直犯境到了王城之下。而也就是在这个时候，出现了一个拥有龙形灵使的beta哨兵，他几乎是以自己一人力量就抵挡住了敌军，生生地将北境人赶回了北境之巅的防线之外，将王城从北境人的手中保护了下来。那人的名字便是轰悠，而也就是在北境防线外围的洛尔维斯冰原，在带领着仅存的兵力赢得了那场被载入阿卡迪亚新世史的战役之后，轰悠打破了千年的传统成为第一个被赐封爵位并进入了权力中心的beta。

而再此之前和之后，都并无此类特例。

“哈哈，哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈——”

“怎，怎么？”

望海脸上出现了一瞬间慌乱的神色，但很快就被朝夏的笑声击碎了，朝夏看着他的眼睛，一字一顿地开口道：“你这家伙，还真是有趣。”

“你知道吗，自从异族离开了阿卡迪亚大陆之后，已经过了有一千年了，作为唯二留在这片土地上的族群，我们和北境人争战了也有一千年了......你是想凭借一己之力改变这一千年的历史？”

“不行吗？”

望海认真地问。

“不，当然可以。”

朝夏也认真地回答。

望海看向朝夏，眼神中带着些许不曾见过的神采，这或许就是传说中的接纳，或者应该说是信任的情感。沉吟了一会，或许是出于对望海的好感，抑或是对他率直的回敬，朝夏也第一次尝试了去接近望海，不是出于对上级命令的遵从，而是顺从自己内心的选择。

“话说你知道吗望海，我是脏血。”

“诶......脏血，你是说，呃，是我理解的那个意思吗。”

望海脸上略微显现出了些惊讶的神色。

“是的。”

朝夏喃喃着推开了窗户，向下俯视整个陷入了沉睡中的兵营，夜幕低垂，远方的群山突兀地立着，在黑暗的笼罩下显得模糊不清。在这片缥缈虚无的黑色之中抬眼远望，只能看到缀在天幕边境线的寥寥疏星沉静地闪烁着微光。

背上的伤还在隐隐作痛，但带着泥土气息的清冷空气灌入肺中感觉却刺激着朝夏的神经变得更加敏感，他觉得今夜自己意外地话多。

“我父亲是beta，母亲是omega......照理说，只有一方是alpha的家庭才能生出alpha，而非alpha家庭生出的脏血alpha，往往会被认为是被诅咒的异类......你知道的，历史上所有的叛乱，几乎都是脏血alpha引发的，而我，偏偏我就是这样一个异类，看我的眼睛就知道。”

朝夏转过身，对着望海露出了一个微笑，被暖黄色光线照亮的朝夏的眼睛闪烁着些许墨绿色的光，这是很罕见的，作为脏血alpha的象征。

“我从来没这样想过。”望海低喃着，“我一直觉得你是跟其他的alpha不一样，是很强大却又非常温柔的一个alpha向导。”

“强大吗，真是谢谢你的夸奖......但是你也明白的吧，作为一个alpha却被鉴定为向导，这是多么大的羞辱。”

“抱歉，我不知道。”望海低下了头，再次道歉。

“没关系的，因为alpha向导很稀有，所以在鉴定出来的时候我还被恭喜了，不过说白了大家心底都明白，我这辈子就算上了战场，也只能作为后备部队存在，前线不需要alpha的向导，比起alpha的向导，甚至beta的哨兵都要更有用一点。

“所以我一直作为训练官留在了后方，说起来也挺可笑的，当时我来到兵团的时候，我父母对我寄予了很大的期待，我到现在都记得他们对我说的话‘我的好儿子，你要成为英雄，让他们看看，就算是脏血的alpha也是可以建功立业的’......结果我就这样在兵团待了八年，这八年间我从来不敢回去。”

“抱歉。.”

望海不知道该说什么。

“你不需要道歉，望海。”朝夏走近一步，紧紧盯着望海的眼睛，“你是天赋异禀的战士，你拥有最强大的精神力，我知道的，如果你愿意，你可以完成你的愿望......所以我刚才并不是在嘲笑你，我只是在羡慕你罢了。”朝夏喃喃着，他深吸了一口气，“北境起风了，你知道吗，战争要来了。

“但是这一次，望海，你的梦想就是我的梦想，我们可以一起实现它，我们可以改变这片土地，让这场呼啸来千年的风停下。”

“朝夏......”

望海看着朝夏绿色的眸子，看着他被火光照亮的脸庞上带着的郑重的神情，这似乎是一种作为omega从未在一个alpha的身上体会过的暖意。一种奇妙的信赖感在这个瞬间升起，他的手碰到了朝夏的手指。

“进入我。”

“什么？”

“进入我的精神图景。”望海一字一句地说着，然后十指相扣握住了朝夏的手指

从望海掌心中传来的热度令朝夏的心跳开始加速，他能感到自己正在被拉入望海的精神世界之中，被某种凛冽却又热烈的东西所覆盖，耳边响起了望海的低喃声。

“感受它，记住它，引导它......我将把我的全部都交付于你。”

这是一个哨兵对一个向导的告白。

或者应该说。

这是一个omega哨兵对一个alpha向导的精神结合的请求。

一旦结合，直至某一方的死亡，两人的精神将永生无法分离。

当朝夏再次醒来的时候，从窗缝中透来的和熙的日光已经铺洒了进来，在地板上留下了一片斑驳的余韵，朝夏一边努力忍受着因为精力消耗而带来的太阳穴深处的阵痛，一边将视线落在了坐在自己对面的望海的身上。

“早......”

朝夏打了个招呼。

“你就这样看管了我一整晚？”

“昨天你就这样晕过去了，我能怎么办。”

望海带着两个浓重的黑眼圈看着朝夏，一夜未眠的疲惫让他的眼神似乎都有点发直了。

“结合的感觉怎么样？”

“我有点后悔了。”望海嘟囔着。“没想到我的向导是一个连普普通通的精神结合都能累晕过去的弱渣。”

“这话真伤人。”

朝夏努了努嘴，然后开始解扣子。

“等，等等，你要干嘛！”

不等望海逃出塔台，朝夏已经身手利落地将上衣脱了下来，光线扫在他的上身勾勒出了他柔和的肉体曲线，比望海想象中更加白皙，且瘦弱。

“别愣在那了，帮我涂一下这里。”

说着，朝夏抛了一个玻璃罐给望海，顺着朝夏手指的方向看去，只见他背上的累累伤痕依旧泛着令人不安的黑色。

“这是......”

“你之前暴走的时候搞得，悠未，不是，副兵团长送我的草药挺好用的，不过背上我一直涂不到。”

“呃.....抱歉。”

在两人相遇以来，望海第五次道歉。

“虽然很抱歉弄伤了你，不过这事你还是找别人去干比较好。”

“？”

“忘了跟你说，我还在发情期（虽然吃了抑制剂）......而且作为向导，感觉一旦出事的话还是你的贞操比较危险一点。”

望海一字一顿地说完了这些话，然后面无表情一步一个脚印地退出了塔台。

“......”

一如既往悠未副团长的房间内，上好药的朝夏一脸凝重地穿上上衣，开始一颗一颗系扣子。

“怎么了，今天突然这么沉默。”

“悠未......我被一个omega担心贞操问题了。”

“哦，我还以为......哈？你说什么？？？”


	4. 第三章

我的灵魂与我之间的距离如此遥远 而我的存在却如此真实。

ーー阿尔贝·加缪

望海阖着眼，试图让自己的意识下沉到精神世界最底层那片混沌中，以此来逃避身体的反应。他能感觉到冷风如利刃刺在自己的身体上，那些尖锐酷寒的棱角正在割伤肌体的每一寸皮肤，带出血肉和漆黑的灵魂。再深一点，他控制着自己的躯体下坠，躲开从灵魂深处涌出的某些灼热而狡狯的欲望。

“我可以掌控这些。”他对着心中的那个燃火的影子说着，“你不能支配我。”

热浪如海潮般涌来，某种来自于身体最隐蔽之处的渴望折磨着他，让他的理智摇摇欲坠。本就灵敏的感官被放大，忠诚地反映着他心底最原始的冲动。

“你是不是很想被上？”

耳边挥之不去的是在夜袭训练那次，在森林里同队的alpha哨兵对他讥嘲，他不想记得，但是那个时候身体涌起的反应让他无从逃避。体内的某个野兽在嘶吼着，想被占有，想被填满，想被疯狂地插入，无论谁也好，只要能平息那个野兽，他愿意......

“不！我不愿意。”

望海抑制不住地吼了出来，汗水从他的额头滴落，摔在胸前碎成了一些细微的水花。他喘息着，猝然意识到自己依旧躺在房间里，一切都没有变，他没有回到那个失控的夜晚，更没有回到十六岁分化之后的第一个发情期。

这只是一次普通的发情期，再寻常不过。望海深呼吸着说服自己，身体的热度正在上升，下身的泥泞的湿润感带来的不快让意识有些飘忽。他掏出放在枕头下的小玻璃瓶，像酒瘾发作的瘾君子似的将那瓶中的液体一饮而尽。

“你可以掌控这一切的。”

望海喃喃着对自己说，那温润的液体滑过喉咙带来丝丝凉意，他的思绪逐渐平稳了下来。这玩意很贵，想着，望海掏出水壶，将玻璃瓶内残存的液体涮了又涮，接着一滴不剩地灌入了体内。

Omega的发情期每月一次，持续时间因人而异，但通常是三至七天。这并不算长的日子里，情欲会促使他们去疯狂追求满足，alpha也好，beta也罢，只要是能满足他们交配欲的个体都会被他们所追求。所以人们常会戏虐地称发情期的他们是长了腿会吃人的【空心草】。

望海记得自己分化之后的第一次发情期，他本以为自己可以忍耐，但当那种灭顶的欲望铺天盖地袭来的时候，他第一次明白了什么叫做失控。那时，望海觉得自己的灵魂飘出了体外，即便自己的存在因欲望而显得如此真实，但他与自己的灵魂间的距离，却是如此遥远。

镇子里一起长大的某个alpha帮他解决了那次的痛苦，“如果你愿意，我可以标记你，我家会同意我去提亲的，用后山的那片果林，可以换五十个金特里，你家里人会愿意的。”那人认真说着，似乎这一切并没有什么不对，似乎这一切都如呼吸一般习以为常。

“帮”一个发情期的omega解决生理需求很正常，用五十个金特里买断omega的人生很正常，把omega当作一件物品也很正常。

“你值五十个金特里呢。”旁人脸上难言的艳羡不是假的，他们是真的觉得五十个金特里买一个omega，是一件稳赚不赔的买卖。毕竟，omega如果不嫁人，那可以谋生的途径就只剩下了出卖肉体。

那是望海第一次失控，也将是他最后一次失控，他发誓。

“哎哎，我说，你是打哪来的呀。”

在入团训练兵的第一次列队训练的空档，排在望海右边的那个栗色头发的年轻人跟他搭了讪，这行为就跟他那口带着土气的浓重乡音一样突兀。

“咱叫七海，七海ひろき，打南边的路凯沼泽来的，跟你说，不要看咱年轻，咱可以是家里最大的一个，下面有六个小崽子，四个女娃娃，两个兄弟。咱老娘是个beta，嘿，生了六个崽子之后身体就不成了，老爹不中用，口袋里没几个子，都采了一年的蛙树梅，老爷不给钱咱能咋办......于是咱就来这了，老爷说咱有能力，以后来这可以拿俸禄，一年有二十个金特里呢，二十个，能治好咱老娘的病了......”他像是没事人似的在望海耳边喋喋不休，自顾自地说着，全然没看正怒气冲冲朝着这边走过来的副训练官，以及周围的人看热闹的眼神，“小兄弟，咱说了半天，你到底叫啥啊，打哪来的呀。”

“七・海・ひ・ろ・き——！！！”

进入兵团的第一天，决心成为一个优秀战士的望海，就因为身边的人的愚蠢举动被罚在训练场站了一个下午。在他人生征途开始的第一个节点，差点因为脱水而死在太阳底下。

不过，这个叫七海的普通beta士兵并不是一个坏人，望海明白。比起那些明显不怀好意的哨兵队的alpha，七海只是少根筋罢了。望海曾经亲眼看到，在迂回战训练场上他被同队的几个人扔泥巴，那几个人嘴里喊着“快滚回沼泽去，青蛙，你这只烂青蛙。”但对此，七海却也只是默默地抿着嘴唇，在训练结束后一个人到后山的溪边小心洗着那身沾满泥浆和草根的训练服。

“这是咱这辈子穿过的最好的衣服，可不能这么糟蹋了。”七海一边抹着眼泪一边小声说着，但回过身，又抛出了一个硕大的果子给望海，“咱在山上捡的，你说他们这些城里人真是阔气，满山满岭的这些好东西都不知道去拿，放咱路凯沼那边早就被人抢光了。”

望海看着那果子不知作何是好，七海是个好人，望海知道。中午自己那一份饭菜里有一股尿骚味，或许是一直看他不爽的那个alpha哨兵，或是上次对他出言不逊的隔壁小队的beta向导，又或许是炊事班的人......怀疑的人选实在太多，反而让望海学会了不再去在意这些事情。想着，他对着那果子咬了下去。

甘甜，清爽，带着一丝植物特有的清香。

“咋样？”七海笑眯眯地看着他，眼里满是得意。

“好吃。”望海诚实地回答。

“哈哈，咱就说吧，那些人还不信，说咱那人吃的都是青蛙饲料，还说咱老娘是下崽的母青蛙......”说着，七海的神色略微暗淡了下去，但随即，他抬头又换回了望海所熟悉的傻呵呵的笑容，“不过beta能生那么多是少见的嘞，咱觉得这不是啥丢人的事，是老天爷喜欢咱，所以才给了咱家这么多娃娃来陪咱的......对了，望海兄弟，你晓得不嘞，咱路凯沼那边所有人都是beta，只有穿绸子的老爷是alpha，咱上个月进了城之后吓得青蛙都长出尾巴了（或许是路凯沼泽的俗语），乖乖，竟然遍地都是alpha的老爷。”

七海依旧是那副热情到令人有些厌烦的样子，他接近望海或许只是因为望海是唯一一个愿意听他的喋喋不休的人，即便望海很少接他的话。但是同样，七海也是这个兵团里唯一一个愿意跟望海搭话的训练兵，他出生在一个身边只有beta的世界，对于omega和alpha的争端一无所知，在意的永远只有老家那几个像小青蛙一样在田地里蹦跶的弟弟妹妹们。望海有的时候会觉得他就像一张白纸，一片从未被污染过的河流，纯净且单纯，笑容里永远都是对人最彻底的信任。

望海嚼着果子靠在树荫下，抬眼看着在河边辛勤劳作的七海，这种感觉并不坏，他想。

如果说七海是望海在这个训练营里交到的第一个朋友，那第二个，大概是名叫朝夏的alpha训练官。

当得知朝夏被指定为他的向导的时候，望海心中没有一丝波澜，尽管按照惯例来说都是哨兵去挑选向导，但一个omega 的哨兵是必定没有这种自由的，毕竟，他能进入兵团就已经是破天荒了。

“你好，我是你的向导，我叫朝夏。”

这是那个拥有浅金色头发和绿色眼眸的高个子军人对他说的第一句话，望海敏锐的感官能在他的语气中感觉到一种小心翼翼，像是在接近某种可怖的生物似的。

“我叫望海。”这种感觉让朝夏没有给他留下一个好印象，他在心中告诉自己，不管谁来做自己的向导，不论发生什么样的事，都不能阻止他留在兵团。“朝夏训练官，你是一个alpha吧。”他有些挑衅地说，像是在期待着alpha长官恼羞成怒之后对他的羞辱。

但是令人意外，这个白净瘦弱的alpha并没有像他想的那样刁难他，或者说，朝夏训练官经常会像一只受惊的小动物似的在暗地里偷瞄他。除却他作为自己的长官，自己的向导，比自己地位高出许多的alpha这几个身份外，他那温柔的笑容和纤细白净如女人的手指和身姿，都会让望海觉得有些好奇，甚至，有点可爱。

冷静，温和，柔软，彬彬有礼，或许是因为向导的属性让朝夏身上见不到alpha常见的高傲和动物般的野性，他周身散发着一种近似透明的和熙的气息，甚至在他连续几个夜晚都莫名绕着训练场跑圈的身影，都会让望海忍不住多去看他两眼。

“望海兄弟，你怎么老是盯着咱训练官看。”

七海总是会这样不合时宜地来打扰望海的观察，像是在掩饰似的，望海板起脸难得地回应了他，“他是我的向导，我观察一下。”

“嘿嘿，别扯皮了望海兄弟，咱可是心里明镜似的，你看他那眼神，就跟咱家发情的老狗看到路过的母猫一样，哎呦喂，那热烈的，恨不得松开链子就扑上去把人家吃干抹净骨头都不带吐的......”望海正犹豫着要不要指出七海小故事里面“狗并不会对着猫发情”这个漏洞的空档，多嘴的七海又开始念叨了起来，“不过呀，咱听说过，你知道的，这个营里所有的事都逃不掉咱的耳朵，毕竟从娃娃起就天天听青蛙叫，是公是母都能分出来的......不说这个了，望海兄弟你听了别生气，听说这个朝夏训练官跟副训练官是一对，朝夏训练官还是底下那个，你知道不，就是来的第一天，罚咱俩站的那个，叫什么来着，对了，真风凉帆，就是这个，哎呦喂，说起来罚站的那天你昏过去的也太快了，咱把你从山上背下来可是连命都要搭进去了......”

“等等。”望海打断了七海不着四六的话，因为了解了他的说话习惯之后望海深知，再让他这样说下去话题一定又要偏到不知什么地方去了，而且，他说的话中有让望海在意到不得不去问的地方，“你说他跟真风是一对？怎么回事？真风不是个beta吗？”

望海的话让七海扯着嗓子大笑了起来，“beta咋了吗，beta就不能跟别人搞在一起了？”

“不不不，我不是说这个。”犹豫了下，望海还是开口，“他俩都是男性吧，而且朝夏还是alpha没有生殖腔，怎么搞？”

七海像在看没见过世面的乡下人似的看着望海，一脸的不可思议，“望海兄弟你不知道吗？咱老家那边可多了，从背后的话，男beta和男beta也能搞。”

“......”

望海不太想继续这个话题了，尽管他对朝夏和真风的关系还是很在意。

在意到朝夏在面对自己一脸尴尬做着自我介绍的时候，他差点没忍住就问出来了。不过，或许也正是因为这个由七海带起的小插曲，让望海对朝夏多了那么一丝奇怪的兴趣。

“我并不是多么喜欢他，我只是服从命令接受他做我的向导而已。”

望海在接受朝夏进入自己精神图景的时候这样对自己说，尽管他没有意识到自己语气中的逞强，但在朝夏进入他的时候，内心汹涌而起的波澜和无法抑制的渴望还是险些冲昏他的头脑。

“控制好你的力量，控制好你的精神。”

望海记得朝夏背着搞砸了一切的自己下山的时候，如此在他耳边低语，“我很抱歉，很抱歉我请看了你，很抱歉我辜负了你的期待，我更抱歉......曾经将你当成他们（alpha）中的一员。”望海很想这样对朝夏说，但是，他还是忍了下来。

战士不应该拥有情感，这种东西会让人变得软弱，望海坚信不疑。十六岁的那一次失控只是因为年轻，望海不会再向欲望屈服，永远不会。他所选择的路是一条荆棘之途，带着痛苦与挣扎，但是同样，这也是一条光明之路，如果成功，他可以改变这一切。无论是从北境之地吹起的风，抑或是这片土地之上所有的压迫，望海都要亲手停止他们，就像他十六岁年起誓过的那般。

“望海，你的梦想就是我的梦想，我们可以一起实现它，我们可以改变这片土地，让这场呼啸来千年的风停下。”

在那个瞬间，望海心底的某个地方被触动，一种无法遏制的情感在他曾经苦苦深埋的体内被唤醒，眼前的这个人拥有与他相同的信念，这是谁都不曾给予过他的，信赖。

“进入我。”他说，“进入我的精神图景，感受它，记住它，引导它......我将把我的全部都交付于你。”

精神的结合是一种巨大的痛苦，在发情期尤甚，望海可以感觉到在身体的深处涌动着的岩浆如一只被关押的巨兽，时刻窥伺着他松懈的瞬间，妄图突破意志的枷锁咆哮奔逃。当朝夏的手指触碰到他身体的时刻，那种感觉几乎要令他在刹那失守。

“你想要他。”脑海中某个聒噪的声音在耳边窃窃私语着，“你想推倒他，想压住他，想跨坐在他的身上，用你的身体吞噬他，让他在你的身下呻吟，喘息，你想看着他那张温柔的脸上出现被欲望摧残的痛苦，你想看他绿色的眼眸迷离的模样，你想让他在你的体内喷薄，填满你，填满你的肉体，填满你的灵魂......”

“闭嘴。”

望海咬着牙低吟，几乎要将自己的臼齿都咬碎一般用力。他无视纠缠着自己的恶魔的低语，将精疲力竭倒在自己身上的朝夏放在了床榻上。

“吻上去，占有他。”

恶魔喃喃着。

“我不会的，他是我的向导，我不会对他做什么的。”望海抹去从咬破的嘴唇上溢出的殷红色血迹，用厚重的毯子裹住燥热的身体，然后埋头缩回了黑暗中。

“我会保护他，而他，也会保护我，仅此而已。”

精神结合后的下一步，是精神力具象化的形成，望海和朝夏依旧因为悠未副兵团长的特许而获得了独处的时间。“副团长催促我们要快点，因为冬天很快就要过去了......”在朝夏带着熟悉的和善笑容对望海说这话的时候，不知怎的，望海脑子里冒出来的却是朝夏被阴郁的悠未副兵团长压在身下的光景。

“我一定是被七海那个笨蛋传染了。”

望海将脸埋在冰冷的河水里，试图让自己清醒一点。彻骨的寒意刺激着他敏感的神经，让他燥热的身体逐渐冷静了下来，望海从水里抬起头，摔干净脸上的水渍。

“就算脑补，看到的也应该是朝夏被真风压着吧......”

脑子里又冒出一句话。

......

不行不行！还得再泡一会，望海这次把整个脑袋都塞进了河里。

“怎么了？脸色这么苍白，生病了？”

几分钟后，朝夏有些担忧地看着望海，伸手要去摸他的额头。“我没事，还有，别靠近我。”望海往后退了一步，任由朝夏的手尴尬地举在半空中，两人之间的关系似乎又回到了最初见面的时候。

“......你也有自己的苦衷吧。”朝夏喃喃着，“结合之后我能隐约感受到你的精神波动，如果你不愿意说就算了，只要不是队里那几个alpha又在惹事......”朝夏像是想起了什么似的，谨慎地抬头叮嘱望海道：“如果又是他们在欺负你了，你一定得告诉我。”

“难道要我告诉你，我在脑补你被你的上司和下属压在身下呻吟吗？”

望海在心中叫苦连天，并第一次如此迫切地祈祷自己的发情期快点过去。

“不要走神。”

朝夏无奈地点了点望海的肩膀，让他集中注意力。望海抬眼望向朝夏，只见他微阖双目像是在酝酿着什么。很快，随着心底的精神图景的波动，一种奇妙的感觉正在身体内升起，望海看到朝夏周身扬起一片银白色的光雾。具像化的细密精神粒子如被风卷起的微尘般在空气中飞舞，明朗的日光穿透这层薄雾若隐若现，如同一场静止在空中的暴风雪一般，只随着朝夏的意念开始涌动。

朝夏伸出修长的手指在空中一划，那片银雾依着他的控制开始旋转了起来。像是无数腾空而起的钻石的碎片般开始将日光反射出炫目的光彩。

“看好了。”

说着，朝夏的手又向下一挥，方才还四散着的银雾以迅雷不及掩耳之势聚合到了一起，化成了一股坚实的固体，那片银色变换着，翻涌着，直到最后安静下来，变成一只巨大的鹿形的东西。

“这是就是你的灵使？”望海瞠目结舌，虽然对精神力的具像化灵使早有耳闻，但第一次如此近距离地接触灵使但现身还是第一次。他惊讶地站起身，伸出手小心翼翼地触碰着那只身上飞离循环着银白色粒子的鹿形精神体，一阵暖洋洋地触感从手心传便了全身。“好暖和，真是跟你一样。”望海痴痴地说着。

“咳咳。”朝夏似乎有些不好意思，他伸手拍打着那只巨鹿，道：“每个人精神力的具像化都是不一样的，这些灵使往往也体现了每个人的性格，真风的是一只哈士奇......不是，是狼，而悠未副团长的是一只狐狸。”

“你这个是马？可以骑吗？”

“是鹿啦！”朝夏头痛地捂住额头，“骑倒是可以骑了，但是为什么总会有人认错。”

“我从没见过真的鹿，只在教科书上见过插图。”

“嘛，毕竟他们都是生活在北境之外的森林里，见不到也是正常，不过先不说这个了，望海，今天我们的任务就是要让你召唤出你的灵使。”

“我的灵使吗？”

望海好奇地看着自己的手掌，想象着自己也像朝夏刚才那样一挥手就蹦出一只动物的样子，似乎有点奇妙，但也莫名地期待。

“首先，先释放出你的精神力。”

朝夏下了指示，望海对着朝夏张开了手掌。

轰————————！

远在山林另一边，正哼着青蛙之歌挖蘑菇的七海顺着声音回头，看到山的那一边猝然飞起一片惊鸦，同时伴着一片直冲云霄的黑色龙卷风，还传来了一阵凄厉的惨叫。“有人在演习放火炮吗？嘛，大概是咱的错觉吧。”想着，七海继续埋头于寻找树下紫番菇的事业中了。

“呼呼呼......哈......”

朝夏喘着粗气把望海推倒在河滩边，他整个人都跪坐在望海的身上，死死地压住望海，汗水正不停地从他的脸上漫出，滴在望海的胸前。

“朝夏......训练官？”

一脸无辜的望海处于情况之外。

“你知不知道，你刚才差点暴走把我轰飞？”

朝夏喘息着说。

“......”

“把精神力对着别人开放是很危险的！”朝夏揪住望海的斗篷，有点激动地训斥他，“如果我不是跟你精神结合之后能瞬间察觉到变化，我现在早就成灰烬了！”

朝夏着急的时候眼睛睁得大大的，眉毛拧在一起，看上去有点可爱。望海想着，内心涌起一种想抱住他吻上去的冲动。

“抱歉。”

望海一边道着歉一边把朝夏推开，然后走到了离朝夏一米开外的地方伸手对着山谷，试图开始释放精神力的烟雾。

“别离那么远。”朝夏忧心忡忡地追了过去，“我得看着你，不然你控制不好力量把这片毁了的话，我又要给悠未写检讨了。”

说着，朝夏用修长的手臂从后方紧紧抱住了望海，试图开启自己的精神屏障来安定望海的精神。不过在此之前，他身体的触感已经隔着袍子传递到了望海的身上，温暖，柔软，略微瘦削却紧实的躯体，以及他无意识吹在望海耳边的呼吸......

朝夏握住了望海的手，十指相扣。

不好不好不好！！！

望海在心中咆哮，他真的很想再次把脑袋，不，是把整个人都埋进冰水里。

想点别的想点别的想点别的！望海在心底催促自己，快点转移注意力！不然又要轰飞这片林子了，望海深呼吸着，试图将现在的意识转移到某些可以让自己冷静下来的东西身上......比如，七海？望海脑海里出现了七海抓着青蛙对自己傻笑的样子，身上还沾满了泥点.....感觉身体和精神都逐渐稳定下来了，很好，望海对自己说，别去注意从背后抱着自己的朝夏，继续去想七海。

“望海兄弟，你不知道吗？”意识中的七海一脸惊讶地看着自己，“从背后的话，男人和男人也是可以做的。”

......

轰————————

山林的另一边，采蘑菇的七海望着对面再次冒起的黑烟，陷入了疑惑。

“今天的演习放火炮的人是不是太多了点？”

在望海的精神力具像化课程第一阶段宣告失败的同时，朝夏正在忙着写递交给悠未的检讨。

“算了算了，别在意......”险些被望海轰飞朝夏带着满脸的黑烟，轻拍他的脑袋安抚他，“记得我当年也是被悠未骂了好久才学会的，出点意外很正常。”

望海看着朝夏破破烂烂的外套和脸上的擦伤，觉得他绝对只是为了安慰自己才这样说的，像他这种温柔的人，当年肯定没像今天的自己一样搞得鸡飞狗跳乱七八遭。想着，望海心中涌起一股难言的歉意。

“不要跟我道歉哦。”像是看穿了望海的心思，朝夏提前开口堵住了他的嘴，“你是我的哨兵，你未来会在战场上保护我，所以现在我保护你是应该的。”

“我知道了。”

望海回答着，但是朝夏这般温和的态度放纵了他的思绪，让他忍不住问出了深藏在心底的那个疑问：“朝夏训练官......”

“嗯？”

“你跟悠未副兵团长，呃，是怎样的关系。”

“怎么了，突然问这个？”朝夏有些哭笑不得，但看着望海认真的目光，他犹豫了一下，还是乖乖回答：“悠未怎么说，算是我的救命恩人吧，嗯，他帮了我很多，我当年能顺利留在兵团，也是多亏了他。”

“这样啊。”望海喃喃着跟在朝夏身后。

“我知道你们训练兵不喜欢他，觉得他老奸巨猾的，但其实不是的，悠未他......”朝夏顿了一下，似乎在思考该用怎样的说法，“他是一个忠诚的战士，他的信仰就是阿卡迪亚这片土地，在这一点上我跟他是相投的。”

“但是他也没上战场。”望海像是在赌气。

“这个嘛，悠未也有他的苦衷。”朝夏轻描淡写地转移了话题，“话说回来，今天的课上我好像忘了说最重要的一点，所谓精神力的具像化，并不是随便想想我喜欢什么动物，我要威风凛凛的野兽，或是优雅漂亮的鸟儿这种简单的事情。”

“那是怎样？”

“想要固定自己的精神力，最重要的是找到自己内心的精神内核，在那里发觉自己灵魂中不可缺少的东西，灵使是自己内心的体现，是自己灵魂的象征，在一定程度上，灵使也代表了我们的命运。”

“朝夏训练官，那你麋鹿又代表了什么？”

望海有些好奇，他回忆着今天看到的朝夏所召唤出来的那头巨大的鹿，若是说威风，却是差了一点霸气，若是说优雅，但好像又缺少了那么一点灵动......望海尝试去感受触碰朝夏灵使时候内心的波动，暖洋洋的，像是一股从南国吹来的海风，湿润，温柔......

“我曾经也做过一次占卜。”朝夏若有所思地说着，“那个时候占卜师说我的灵使，代表了永恒的守护......”

嘛嘛嘛，其实我也不是很清楚了，为什么那个时候占卜师会这样跟我说，说不定只为了骗钱罢了，毕竟占卜一次要花十个金特里，而且还是悠未强制我花的......在分别前，朝夏哭笑不得的那番说辞依旧留在望海的心中，虽然他自己说并不相信占卜那种东西，但是望海却隐约能感觉到，那只麋鹿所给人带来的内心的祥和。

“守护吗......”

独自一人的寝室中望海看着天花板喃喃自语，如果说朝夏真的是为了守护而存在的话，那他所要守护的到底是谁，是阿卡迪亚大地，是太阳之国，是这片平静而富饶的土地......抑或是身为哨兵的自己？望海不清楚，他回忆着朝夏抱着自己时候的感觉，柔软和纤细的身躯大约是因为作为向导的分化，虽然顽强，但往往也是脆弱的。如果是守护的话，那也应该是自己去守护他才对。

这般思索着，望海闭上眼睛进入了自己的精神图景，自从朝夏告诉他这是一种很好的训练方式之后，他就时常会独自一人在自己的精神世界中游荡。而这次，他尝试找到那个只属于自己的东西，能具像化自己灵使的力量。

漫无边际的雪原一片苍白，从地表漫起的寒意将整个世界都冰封了起来，徒留下反射着银白色光亮的积雪和无边际的凛冽，望海能感到飘雪落在身上的触感，轻柔而飘渺。

“你来了。”

耳边响起令人不悦的声音。望海转过头去，映入他眼中的是一个浑身燃着火的影子，他皱起眉头开口。

“你还在这里。”

“我为什么不在这里。”那燃火的影子嗤笑着走到他面前，“我是你的欲望，只要你还会发情，我就还会在这里存在，怎么了，你还好吗。”

“不需要你的关心。”望海没好气地回答。

“别那么说，我就是你，你就是我，我知道你想要的是什么。”影子轻佻地说着，“你想要的很多，力量，权利，荣耀......不过让我猜猜，你现在最想要的是那个人，朝夏，对吗？”

“闭嘴。”望海抿着嘴唇挥了一把手臂，想驱散这个影子，但是他的手臂还未触及到那东西，那燃火的影子就化为了云雾消散。

“你想要的是他，至少现在是。”消散的影子在他的耳边窃窃私语，“让我来帮你吧，你想要的是灵使吧，放心，你有这样的能力，你只是需要一点帮助。”

“我要帮助也不是要你的。”

“跟着我来，想想你内心最深藏的欲望是什么，你在他身上看到的是什么，他在眼中看起来像什么？望海，告诉我，他像什么动物？”

思绪被那个鬼魅的影子带走，望海无法抑制脑海中浮现出朝夏的模样，“想象他在你身边，轻抚你的欲望，你想要被他接纳，被他赞赏，被他进入......”望海的呼吸开始变得急促，他能感到燥热再次涌遍了身体。“你渴望着他，你渴望那个男人，承认吧。”

不是的。

望海喃喃自语。

我只是。

只是怎样？

我只是喜欢他身上祥和的气氛，喜欢他温柔的笑容，喜欢他在谈及理想的时候闪闪发光的眼睛......他和他们不一样，我也和他们不一样，我们是相似的，我们想做的事也是相似的，我们......

望海的声音淡了下去，那个燃火的影子朝着他飞驰而来，冲破了他的胸口带来燃烧的剧痛。

这就是你的答案，很好。

那影子说着。

“这就是你的......灵使？”

“......”

面对朝夏略显尴尬的声音，望海没有开口。如果能再来一次，我一定要放把火把那个该死的影子烧成渣，他在心里想。

“嘛嘛嘛，怎么说，还是挺可爱的......”

朝夏安慰似的赞许。

可爱......吗。望海看着地上那个抱着朝夏的脚撒娇的黑色团子，脸上浮现出了绝望的神色，他想起昨天在燃火的影子问自己朝夏像什么的时候，自己脑海里蹦出来的是一只猫。一定是因为这个，望海在心中怒骂着，决定要改变世界的男人，灵使却是一只猫，而且还得到了“可爱”这个评价。神啊，让我死吧。不，让我回去昨天掐死那个胡思乱想的自己。

“别露出这幅表情嘛，望海你知道吗，灵使是可以根据主人的意志变化的，嘛，虽然只是大小。”说着，朝夏召唤出了自己的麋鹿，这次出现的鹿和昨天不同，看上去和普通的鹿差不多大小。“你也试试？”

“嗯......”望海不太情愿地答应着，然后闭上眼睛开始尝试操控自己的精神力，随着朝夏说出“好，停下”的指令，望海睁开了眼睛。

这次出现在他眼前的是一只巨大的......猫。

抱歉，或许应该说是一只黑豹会更合适一点，那只黑豹的目光锐利而清晰，隐约带着某种强而有力的压迫感。“呜哇，这不挺好的嘛。”朝夏惊喜地叫着，然后伸出手摸了摸那只黑豹的鼻子，“虽然不是传说中的龙形灵使，不过这样也足够强大了。”

黑豹蹭过来，舔了舔朝夏的脸颊。

“而且它好像还挺喜欢我的，对了，它有名字吗？”

“名字？”望海从来没想过这种事。

“对啊，每一个能召唤出灵使的战士都会给他们的灵使取名，比如我的。”朝夏招手唤来了那只麋鹿，“它叫拉达梅斯，是古代一个英雄的名字。”

“取名字吗。”望海有点头痛，“我不太擅长，不然就算了吧。”

“那怎么行！”朝夏罕见地对望海强硬抗议，“没有名字太可怜了，对不对......埃里克？啊，就叫埃里克怎么样？”

朝夏开心地双手将黑豹的脑袋抱住，然后开始温柔地抚摸它的脖颈。

“随便你了。”

望海投降。

在许久之后，朝夏才告诉望海，埃里克这个名字源自他小时候养的第一只猫。而因为这件事，望海跟他闹了很久的别扭。


	5. 第四章

世上的罪恶差不多总是由愚昧无知造成的。没有见识的善良愿望会同罪恶带来同样多的损害。人总是好的比坏的多，实际问题并不在这里。但人的无知程度却有高低的差异，这就是所谓的美德和邪恶的分野，而最无可救药的邪恶是这样的一种愚昧无知：自认为什么都知道，于是乎就认为有权杀人。杀人凶犯的灵魂是盲目的，如果没有真知灼见，也就没有真正的善良和崇高的仁爱。

-阿尔贝·加缪

“冬天过去了。”

朝夏看着山岭上的枯木抽出的新芽，感叹道。

“这是我在这迎来的第九个春天了，时间过得真快。”

“是啊......我到现在还能记起你刚来的时候，转年的春天送走了第八十八期新兵团，而留下来的你哭的稀里哗啦的。”悠未似乎罕见地惆怅了起来，他背着手，把视线投向山那边正缓慢爬升着的朝阳，开口道：“好像只是打了个哈欠的功夫，就轮到我送走你了。”

“你放心，我不会忘记承诺，只要我还一口气在，就绝对要将北境人送回彭德拉深林。”

“啧，你这家伙还真不可爱，这种时候不应该说些煽情的话吗？像什么“这些年受副团长您照顾了”之类的。”

“......悠未你也被真风传染了吗？”

“哈哈，哈哈哈哈——”悠未爽朗地笑了起来，伸出粗厚的手掌用力拍了拍朝夏的肩膀，“真风那孩子不想让你走是真的，他昨天还来找过我，让我劝你放弃随远征军北上的想法。”

“你怎么回他的？”

“我当然是支持你的，毕竟比起在训练营里当一辈子默默无名的训练官，你更想上战场不是吗？朝夏，我说过很多次了，但我还要再说一次，不要嫌我烦，我比你多活了十几年，见到的事也比你多得多了。从之前国王亲自带领远征军踏平了洛尔维斯冰原，将北境人赶回萨斯山脉之后，已经过了四十年了，国王老了，老糊涂了，糊涂到连他这辈子最后一次辉煌都记不清了。

“上个月我进宫去见他的时候，他连我是谁都认不出来，你是知道的，现在王城里的内政权已经分散在了几个贵族手里，他们除了保住自家的爵位和老本之外，压根就不想跟北境人起冲突，再这样主战派快要撑不住了。”

悠未的眉头紧皱了起来，朝夏很少见他这样。在朝夏的记忆里，这个铁打一般的男人似乎从未在他面前流露出半分发自内心的忧虑，紧抿的嘴唇如闭合的刀刃，连同他脸上的伤疤，都像是在昭示着他的坚不可摧。在朝夏心中，悠未就像一座哨塔，一堵城墙一般坚韧而可靠，仿佛只要有他在，北境的风就绝不会越过萨斯山脉的防线吹向阿卡迪亚大地。

“老头子是个痴情种，除了小公主之外连个后都没留，怕不是再过个几年老头子死后，小公主继承王位之后也就真要成了权贵手中的傀儡了......所以朝夏，这次远征是我们主战派最后的机会了，如果真的能把颓势逆转，至少把北境人往内陆推进的势头挡下来，主战派就还有筹码跟那些权贵周旋。”

“我明白的。”朝夏在悠未面前立正站好，非常隆重地对他行了个军礼。“此次北上，我必定会带领第九十七期兵团不辱使命，就算死，我们也会在登基大典前将北境人拖住。”

“谢谢。”

悠未看着他，眼睛里似乎闪着什么东西，但也不过是一转瞬，在朝夏再次看向他的时候，悠未的脸上依旧是那副坚韧如洛尔维斯冰原上万年不化的积雪般冷冽的神情。他也回了朝夏一个军礼，然后板着脸督促他上了马。

在朝夏记忆里，这似乎是第一次，也是唯一一次悠未对自己道谢。

那时候悠未在想什么呢？朝夏不明白，或许是因为年轻，也或许是因为太过单纯。年少时的满腔热血和雄心壮志最终还是会在漫长的时光中被消磨殆尽，就如同被倒入磨盘中的谷粒，随着岁月转盘的每一次碾压被粉身碎骨，消磨殆尽。时隔多年回首过去的时候，朝夏时常会陷入一种朦胧的恍惚中，在训练营度过的那整整八年的时间犹如一只掠过苍穹的飞鸟，在眼际留下一瞥模糊的白色。回过神的时候，似乎只剩下满地的狼藉和凌乱的记忆，验证着在那片土地上生活过的人，以及遇到过的事。

打满了布丁的营帐和墙壁上悬挂着的昏黄色灯烛；训练场上被踏平的草地因为无人打理而逐年变得荒芜繁茂；悠未房间里那熟悉的老旧灯盏，似乎依旧在每一个漆黑的夜晚长明着，记录着朝夏每一次到来的足迹；朝夏曾经常去的古奥罗小镇，在那次的战火中消亡了，连同他被真风拉去的小酒吧，再次踏上那片土地的时候朝夏甚至认不出废墟中它的样子。剩下的，唯有一片被仇恨焦灼成黑炭的尸体与附在那些断壁残垣上的悲戚。他们都离开了，或是死去了，那个絮絮叨叨小肚鸡肠的酒吧老板，那几个总是不安分的异乡人，甚至是曾经在他的唇上落下轻浮一吻的瘦小男妓，都在朝夏尝试去抓住的那片回忆中飘渺成了烟尘，不复存在。

北境的风沙大呀，从萨斯山脉的哨塔关口吹到萨尔特的港口，它吹拂了一千年，阴冷如地狱中恶犬的呼吸，收割着这片土地上生灵的魂魄。那带着砂石和凛冽的冰雪的风，似乎在每一个寂夜里都吹动了阿卡迪亚人心中木然的苦痛。

太久了，朝夏在暗夜中苏醒的时候总是有一个声音在他的脑海中窃窃私语，让他甚至忘了答应过凛音帮她修善漏雨房顶的的承诺。你离开那里太久了，那个声音引着他爬上海崖，在一片漆黑中长久地凝望着无边际的海潮，浪头拍打在高耸的石壁上发出波浪壮阔的吼叫，一次又一次把他的意识引回到战场的厮杀中。你是个懦夫，有谁在他的耳侧低语，隔着远海吹起的冷风将他的灵魂从肉体中撕扯出来，疼痛，懊悔，以及一丝隐隐作痛的不甘。每当这时，朝夏心中总有个念头挥之不去，他想从这里跳下去，海岸边的石会刺穿他的肉体，但同样也可以解放他灵魂中深藏的痛苦。

但是不行。

你得活着。

许久不曾现身的拉达梅斯蹭着他的鬓角，带起一阵他几乎已经遗忘的温暖。

你要活下去。

因为你的使命还没有结束，永恒的守护者。

飘忽的思绪再次将他带回到了九十七期兵团启程北上的那天。

那是一个艳阳天，太阳照得人头脑发昏，而背着大包小包的朝夏与行李塞得满满的望海在队列中面面相觑。

“是真风送我的......”朝夏有些不好意思地挠了挠头，用力将包扔进指挥官的马车中。

“这是什么？”

在朝夏目瞪口呆看着真风提来的包裹时，真风正忙着把东西拼命塞进他的背包，“我从走私贩子那里拿到的上等龙根草酒，失眠的时候来一口保证你昏死到第二天，受伤的时候还可以用来消毒，啊，这个是古奥罗的妈妈桑送来的凌鸟绒毯，又轻又薄保暖性还超好，你晚上睡觉的时候记得盖着，不然感冒了还要老子远隔万里去给你送药吗。剩下的木皮糖，番果干，腌好的塔克豚肉，我看看，还有布鲁赛的树瓜粉和草饼......”真风打理着一样一样的东西如数家珍，“都是我这几年从各个兵团里打牌赢的，妈的，这可是老子几年的存货你要省着点吃，啊啊啊，还有这个，老子亲手绣的重麻披风，来来来穿上看看。”

还不等朝夏质问他在兵团中非法赌博的事情，真风就一把把朝夏捞过来，然后将一件厚重的披风糊在了他的身上，“嗯嗯，果然正好。”真风满意地看着被裹成粽子的朝夏，又扯起披风的一角指给朝夏看，“这里，我把你名字首字母绣上去，你这种没经历过世俗艰险的人铁定不知道，那些北方的兵是有多么野，趁着黑灯瞎火地偷东西的人海了去了，妈的，给你搞上名字至少还能死有对症。”

朝夏看着披风角上用打眼的阴线绣上的“A”和“M”的字母，以及旁边一个小小的鹿头，不知是该哭还是该笑，最后只得张开手臂，给了心灵手巧有成为贤妻良母天赋的真风一个大大的拥抱。

“别婆婆妈妈的了，快滚快滚，老子明天还有训练课，就不送你了。”真风像是不耐烦地将朝夏和大包小包的东西一起丢出了门外，然后砰的一声关上了门，巨响震落了天花板的灰尘。

“谢谢你，真风。”朝夏隔着门对真风认真地说，“我走之后训练营就拜托你了，还有......少喝点酒，对身体不好。”

“吵死了！”门后传来真风的怒吼。

朝夏叹了口气，苦笑着离去。只不过，朝夏永远不知道的是，在木板所隔开的另一边，真风正倚在门上将脸整个埋在了双掌中。

“快走啊......”他喃喃着叹息，“不然我会忍不住想把你留在身边。”

“就是这样。”朝夏把背包里的东西打开给望海看，“来自真风老妈的......沉重的爱，你的呢？”

“来自七海老爸沉重的爱。”望海面无表情地回答。

沉默着相视几秒，两人在同一时间笑了起来。

“如果还有命回去的话，我一定要彻查真风搞的营内聚众赌博的事。”朝夏打趣说着。“还有，我希望明年的能看到古奥罗小镇口那棵樱风树开花......下次我们一起去吧，望海，你一定会喜欢的。”

望海看着朝夏被灿烈的日光照射成浅绿色的眸子，认真地点了点头。

只不过，在很久很久之后的一天，当望海再次想起那个约定的时候，他发现自己似乎已经永远失去了去实现它机会。

人生太短，而时光太快，人总是在不经意间错过某些重要的时刻，当初没有在意的东西，再次回首的时候却发现他们已然随风而逝，徒留下了一些难以实现的追思和懊悔。如果再有一次机会的话，朝夏大约会在离开的那天再紧紧拥抱一次真风，而望海，望海他......大概会选择去跟朝夏看那棵樱风树，然后在那篇飘飞的绚烂中迎着光看向朝夏，把自己心底深藏的感情一股脑的倾倒给他，不论结果怎样，至少做过了就不会再后悔。

行军的路途漫漫，愈往北上风沙愈大，告别了南国春日的温暖和生机，迎来的是只属于冰封的北境之地才有的凛冽寒冬。在很多个悠久的长夜，朝夏都会蜷缩在真风手缝的那件厚重的披风中，小心地将自己的体温锁住。而望海，则是紧紧地抱着他，用自己的温度来包裹他作为向导而托生的娇弱的身躯。

每当这个时候，朝夏内心常会窜起一些莫名的涌动，他明白那是什么，尽管很多时候他并不想明白。他也不想知道望海是否也会有同样的心绪，因为作为士兵，这种不应存在于战场的欲望，应该被尽早扼杀在萌芽之中。

望海是很优秀的哨兵，他可以拯救阿卡迪亚，然后让这场吹拂了千年之久的风停下。而自己是他向导，所谓向导就是一面盾，一堵墙，一道屏障，将所有向哨兵袭来的苦痛都抵挡在外。守护好一切，别去想别的，朝夏在心中起誓。

而正如朝夏所预见的那般，在提托城第一次与北境军团相遇的时候，望海就展现出了惊人的力量。他黑色的精神力席卷了整个战场，将黑夜抹杀得更黑，而红色的血则更浓烈。在朝夏的队伍成功刺穿北境军团的防线之后，他们与被围困在提托城的军队成功合流。

这是最近三年阿卡迪亚面对北境人所拿下的第一场战役的胜利，久违的胜利的喜悦如雨水一般浇灌着阿卡迪亚人干涸的心灵，在前方的速报传回王城后，作为指挥官的朝夏和他所带领的九十七期兵团都受到了来自王的嘉奖。

“他们说你是英雄。”

喝着真风从走私贩子手中拿到的龙根草酒，朝夏欣慰地夸赞望海。

“这只是开始。”望海说着，将嘉奖的通令随手塞进了行李中，他眼睛在营帐中油灯的照射下闪闪发光，“我要的不止这些，我能做到的也不止这些。”他说。

诚如望海所言，他做到了阿卡迪亚的将相团长从不曾做到的事，从第一次战役的起点提托城起，朝夏的队伍如一只被放归山林的饥渴猛兽，将北境人作为饵食般拼命蚕食着。卡斯州，特根山谷，里林辛高地，拉波默城.....捷报一个接着一个传入王城，而嘉奖通令也不知在何时堆积到了朝夏的行李包都塞不下的程度。

阿卡迪亚人称朝夏为“太阳之刃”，意为他将带领着阿卡迪亚人重新走向辉煌之路。而同样，在朝夏背后的那个拥有黑色豹形灵使的强大哨兵，则暗地里被人叫做“轰悠的再来”。

尽管人前马后仍然偶尔会听到些许关于两人关系的流言蜚语，但这些都已不再重要了，朝夏和望海用自己的彪炳战功，让这些不知好歹的人闭上了嘴。长久的相处让两人逐步熟悉了对方的节奏，朝夏对整个战场形势对判断和敏锐的观察力，加上望海那强得吓人的战斗力和执行力，往往能在转瞬之间扭转战争的局势。这一切都其他哨兵和向导所无法完成的任务，无非源自两个字，信任。

“你看到了吗，今天你进城的时候他们都跪在那里。”望海口中带着得意的神色，“高喊你是救世主......当年默默无闻的新兵营训练官，你现在可是不一样了，成了太阳之刃了。”

“是吗。”

朝夏只是露出一个浅笑，并不多言。

望海长大了，也更成熟了，晒得黝黑的身体依旧瘦削，但能看出这些年他坚实了许多。曾经还略微透着稚气的目光变得更加平和，连同他周身所散发的气质，也在不知不觉间更像个大人了。而这一切到底是在什么时候开始变化的呢？朝夏不清楚，在他眼中望海似乎依旧是那个初见时的倔强少年，有着纯净的内心和不曾改变的理想。

他确实变了，但是似乎又没变太多。

“我们的兵团下个月会翻过德迪哥峡谷，再走几日就能到萨斯山脉了......对了，你还记得吗，我们北上的那天，你跟我说我们阿卡迪亚人已经有好久都没走到过萨斯山脉了，这才几年，我们就做到了。”

望海今天意外的话多。

“是啊......从那天起到底过了多久了。”

朝夏将杯中的龙根草酒一饮而尽，当年启程的时候真风送给自己的那瓶早在不知什么时候就喝光了，而现在，朝夏和望海的帐篷里有数不清的财富，他们早就告别了当年穷酸到两个人喝一杯酒的日子。

不知道真风还好吗？朝夏兀自想着，他们当初是在初春从训练营出发的，从那之后过了好像有三个......不，是四个春天了吧？因为战事的繁忙和路途的遥远，这期间他们从未想过回去一趟。这中间朝夏收到过许多次真风的来信，最初的一年因为战线的不稳，真风的寄来的新大抵遗失在了运送的路途中。而随着朝夏军功的积累和名望的上升，真风的信件送达的频率也逐步趋于平稳。尽管在最初收到真风来信的时候，朝夏面对他在信中的一通臭骂满脸疑惑，“老子从没收到你的回信，还以为你死在战场了！”但从第二封和第三封起，真风的文字也逐渐安定了下来。

真风偶尔会讲讲最近新兵营发生的事情，像是：

最近送来的一批小崽子里面每一个像样的！这一代年轻人真是越来越不行了！七海那个笨蛋一点天赋都没有，天晓得你为什么要把他留在这做接班人！不如把他送去前线，战死之后还能拿一笔抚恤金来养活他老家那几个小青蛙崽子不好吗？

又或者是：

你和你家那个omega最近多了很多粉丝你知不知道，哈哈，你肯定不知道吧，你之前住的房间已经成了观光景点了，每隔几天都会有个新兵蛋子来“朝拜”，真是他妈的笑死我了......不过也有些不知天高地厚的畜生在背后嚼你们的舌根，别担心，那几个兔崽子老子一个一个修理过了。

甚至还有些朝夏在前线得不到的情报：

悠未那家伙好久没在营里露面了，他怕不是因为贪污军饷的事情暴露而被开掉了吧......哦哦不是，悠未那家伙调度了一大笔钱跑去收购抑制剂，你敢信，他在新一期的招兵计划里招募了一个团队的omega士兵！真是疯了吧！肯定是拿你家那个omega的战功跑去宣扬才换来的钱，这个老狐狸。啊对了，你家那个omega还好吗？他没把你榨干吧？要不要我给你寄点蛇胆酒（壮阳的）

......

真风的信件总是带着一股焦躁的烟臭，如同他那直爽的暴脾气和碎嘴的性格，不过，朝夏依旧期待着他的来信。因为他的信中也总是带着一股只属于阿卡迪亚的太阳之地的温柔，他会在意朝夏有没有好好吃饭，会提醒他要记得裹好斗篷，会叫嚣着“别被北方的蛮子骗了你这个笨蛋！”......就如同一个在意远行独子的麻烦老妈，让朝夏时常哭笑不得。

只是，笔迹潦草的真风永远会在信的最后一行，用工工整整的笔触写下“爱你的真风凉帆”这几个字，仿佛他一辈子的耐心都用在了这里。

“望海，今年结束了要不要回去看看。”

在再一次收到真风的来信之后，朝夏尝试对望海提议。

“北方的战线已经稳定下来了，北境人滚回萨斯山脉之后就再没了动静，这阵子兵团那边好像也有什么调动，估计目前的状况会僵持很久吧......如果是现在的话，还有机会回去一趟，跟真风七海和悠未他们聚一聚，对了，你当初不是答应跟我一起去看古奥罗小镇的樱风......”

“不行，我们的愿望还没达成。”望海突兀地打断了朝夏的话，他抬眼看着朝夏，黝黑的瞳仁四周布满了血丝，“你忘了吗，你当初答应过我的，我的梦想就是你的梦想，我们可以一起实现它，我们可以改变这片土地。”

“话是这样说，但是你.....”朝夏有些担忧地抚上望海的脸颊，浓重的黑眼圈让他看上去有些脆弱。“太拼命对精神力的控制不好，你得好好休息一下才行。”

“我没事，而且你是我的向导，你是我的盾，你会帮我控制好它的。”望海看着朝夏，露出一个疲惫却信任的笑容，“对吗？”

固执的孩子，朝夏在心中想，但并没有说出来。

“我答应过你了，我会用自己的力量完成我们的梦想......但是现在就算再多的嘉奖令也还不够，你知道，我想要的是封爵。”

望海握住抚在他脸颊上的手，用力握着，眼眸中只剩下了燃火般的坚定。

“我明白了，望海。”朝夏苦笑着叹了口，“我会帮你的，不过请答应我，等封爵的通令下来之后我们就回去一趟。”

“好。”

望海说。

现在想来，朝夏人生中最悔恨的事，或许就是那个夜晚自己没有更强硬一点，强硬到可以停下望海的脚步。

不，也许应该更往前算一点，如果他认真地把悠未那句“去保护他，我知道只有你才能做到”放在心底。

抑或是在一开始，太过单纯的他就没有搞清政治这种东西到底有多么丑恶，而自己的存在在命运的巨轮面前，是多么的渺小如尘埃。

某天晚上，朝夏做了一个梦。

在梦里，他看到了蓬勃如翻涌奔腾而来的海潮般铺天盖地的北境军队，他们身着黑色的铠甲和面罩，手持着高耸入云的利刃。铁盔踏入地面所响起的裂响地动山摇，朝夏想阻止他们的前行，但他的身体却被什么东西挟制在了原地动弹不得。

“住手，不要！”

朝夏带着哭腔呼喊着。

“这是你的命运。”

有谁在他耳边低语。

如压城黑云般涌来的北境军队将一切都毁灭了烟尘，悠未，真风，七海......他们被那利刃刺穿了胸口，然后被铁蹄碾成了碎片。

“望海，望海你在哪！”

朝夏嘶吼着，焦急地寻觅着那个熟悉的身影。

“朝夏，我们去看樱风树吧。”

如血的斜阳下，那个瘦弱的男孩笑着对他说，而就在他的背后，北境人的刀刃斩了过来。

“不，不，不要啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——————”

咚，朝夏摔下了床塌。

“唔......”磕在床脚上的膝盖隐隐作痛，朝夏揉着还有些迷离的眼睛，花了好一会才明白自己依旧身处在兵营中。

“朝夏，朝夏。”

上一场战斗中受的伤都来不及处理，额角挂彩的望海冲到他面前，兴奋地挥舞着一卷羊皮纸，雀跃如一个孩子。

“怎么了，这么开心？”

“听我说。”望海扶住他的双肩，眼神中是难以掩饰的狂喜，“封爵的命令下来了。”


	6. 第五章

望海从不觉得自己会是一个失败者。

因为自从力量觉醒那天起他就明白，自己拥有一些无数常人都渴求的东西，天赋。

“天赋用在这种人身上，真是浪费了”“一个omega有这么强的力量？搞什么鬼”“ 听说上次他一个人就挡住一千个北境人，真的假的”“假的吧，那家伙可是个低贱的omega啊”“说不定他的天赋是用在床上的，呵呵”“你听说了没，他的向导是个alpha”“两个人是这种关系吗，怪不得”“成天板着个脸，不知道发情期脱了裤子会有多骚”“还军官，怕不是个军妓”

但是这种天赋也往往会招致一些无名的怨恨，或是嫉妒，望海深知。所以从进入新兵训练营的那天起，他便努力学着去无视那些缠绕在身边的闲言碎语。这世上的邪恶多是由于愚昧与狭隘所带来的，愚昧让人无法用理性的思维去理解逸脱于他们惯常意识之外的事物，而狭隘则会让人选择用阴暗的方式去对待与自己不相同的存在。那些目光短浅的人如夏蝉和井蛙般，只会用盲目的内心去恶意揣测别人的生活，并以此为乐。

不过，当时的望海仍旧会觉得这世上的好人总是比坏人要多。在解放第一座城池提托的时候，望海记得那个跪下来亲吻他手指的老妇人，“感谢您，老爷，您拯救了我们全家。”那时候她这般说着，激动的泪水顺着沟壑纵横的脸颊流下，滴落在望海的靴子上留下了痕迹。

如果我更努力一点，我是不是可以救更多的人？

望海在那时候再一次问了自己。

如果我再拼命一些，我是不是可以改变这个世界？

不管回答是怎样的，望海的心中早已做出了决定。他要用上天赐予他的这份力量，去改变这个国家，这片土地，这个世界。这想法也许是单纯幼稚的，如果把这话放在几年前，望海甚至都难以想象身边的人会摆出怎样讥笑嘲讽的态度。

“这世道乱了，连贱民都敢造次了”“可不是吗，真当自己是英雄？别搞笑了”“这么拼有什么用，到头来不还是别人踩在脚底下”“也就当面喊一声长官，还真以为有人信了”“你听说没，那个omega想要封爵”“认真的？他当自己是谁”“就是，以后回去能许配给个贵族就算他上辈子祖上积德了，还想逆天改命呐”“真要封不如给他家那个alpha，虽然我也看不惯那个脏血，不过总比给一个omega来的好”

但是，只有你是不一样的。

望海在夜晚默默注视着熟睡中的朝夏，看着他被烛火的微光照亮的睫毛微微颤动。在这个时候望海总是会想起两人最初相遇的时候，那个和蔼的军官有些拘谨地对自己伸出手来，“你好，我是你的向导，我叫朝夏。”他是这样说的。从那时候起过了多久了呢？望海已经记不清了，或许是三个，又或者是四个冬天。他只知道北境人的血在战场上流淌了许多次，渗入冰层，钻入冻土，合着那焦黑的泥土被冰封成了让人不安的暗红色。最初的时候望海还会感到不适，会在每一次杀人之后钻入自己的精神图景中逃避，但是这几年看的多了，望海能感到自己的内心正在逐渐麻木。

从特根山谷到拉波默城，再到迫近北方高地的凯德拉丘陵，望海用自己的利刃撕裂北境军队的防线。他能感觉到每一次在战场上驰骋的时候，身边的黑豹埃里克都在因兴奋而颤栗，在他的爪子刺穿北境人胸膛的时候，望海也能感到自己体内所翻涌起的巨大快感。这或许是在闲言恶语中自己唯一发泄的途径，但似乎也是唯一可以压抑自己内心渴望的方式。

望海看着蜷缩在床塌上睡着的朝夏，再一次压制住了自己想扑上去拥吻他的念头。

【他是我的向导，而我是他的哨兵，他会守护我，而我也会保护他。仅此而已。】望海对自己说。

想着，望海为朝夏盖好了披风。在手指略过那披风一角上绣字的时候，望海的动作停顿了一下，尽管经历过多年战场的磨砺和北境风沙的肆虐之后，上面的银线已然脱落了大半，但那个大写的“A”和“M”字样，以及旁边那个小小的鹿头，依旧清晰可辨。

望海的手握紧了，在一瞬间他心头似乎涌起了扔掉这条破烂披风的念头，但迟疑了许久，他还是松手让披风滑落在了朝夏的身上，熟睡中的朝夏并没有意识到这一切，他只是翻了个身，将那条披风紧紧抱在了怀里。如果我扔掉的话，你会生气吧。望海在心中默念着。

【有的时候我真的很想问问你，你的心在哪里，在阿卡迪亚的太阳之地的山野上，还在罗尔维斯广袤冰原的积雪中，又或者是，在其他某个男人身上】

望海叹了口气，拿起了最近一次从训练营中寄来的信。记得最开始的几封信，虽然抬头标题写着七海ひろき，但后续文字中的语气却全然不是七海惯常说话的语调。这种情况持续了几个月之后，代笔人似乎是终于忍受不了七海了。

我说，你到底是怎么忍受七海那个蠢货这么久的，我只是跟他在一起待了一个月就恨不得把他的皮剥掉然后插在训练标枪上晒成青蛙干，再切成六百五十一块分割营里的每个人都来一块。啊，对了，之前给你的信都是老子代写的。七海那个乡下来的蠢货连大字都不会写几个还指望他给你写信？别他妈开玩笑了，他上个月花了一周时间才记住自己名字怎么写。而且每次来拜托我都是那么几句话，第一句是问你过得好不好，第二句是问你是没吃饱，剩下的三四五六七八九句都是在那里逼逼叨他们家那几个青蛙小崽子的事了，妈的，你知不知老子从他那支离破碎的发言中总结出几句人话有多难？？？所以我直接摊牌算了，信都是老子写的，你的老上级，真风。

望海看着真风的暴躁来信哭笑不得，虽然隐约能感觉到那些信确实不是出自七海之手，但是出于情敌（或许吧）之手这件事，也是望海不曾预料到的。而且，即使望海心中有一百个不情愿，真风的信还是每个月如期而至。

那个青蛙小子太蠢了，上个月有几个挑事的家伙在背后说你和我家朝夏的坏话，然后他就直接蹦出去跟人家打起来了，你猜怎么着，那个蠢货一边缩在地上被人围殴，还一边絮絮叨叨说着什么“不准你们欺负咱家望海兄弟，他现在可是大老爷了！你们都是坑里的烂泥巴！是没褪掉尾巴的烂青蛙！”不过你也别自责，那群人打他顶多只有三分是因为你，剩下七分是因为他的逼逼叨。啊啊啊啊，烦死了，他现在就在我耳边逼逼叨呢，我他妈还要一边装作听他说话一边跟你写信，妈的，老子真是上辈子欠了你的了。望海风斗，不过你也别得瑟，你给老子记好了，老子做这些当然不是为了你，你心里机灵点就好好照顾好朝夏那个蠢货，督促他好好吃饭，别他娘几年之后就给老子带一副骨架子回来了。

啊，青蛙小子的老妈两个月前过世了，我以为他会抱着我大哭一场，但是他没有，他好像一转眼就长大了。唉，有时候真说不清楚，人的成长永远不是循序渐进的，而是有那么一个两个的时间点，啪的一下就从一个小毛孩子长成一个狡诈的大人了......他妈的，怎么搞得老子也多愁善感起来，一定是被那个青蛙小子传染了，说起来，青蛙小子已经逐渐上道了，现在做我的副官也是有模有样，虽然偶尔还是会翘班跑去山上挖蘑菇，啧，天晓得他是多宝贝咱那片后山......对了，悠未最近好像也在搞什么，你们都小心点，别又被北方的蛮子给骗了。你知道的，在这样一个乱世，人心都脏，这世道上已经没几个跟你和朝夏一样蠢的人了，大家都是为了自己的功名利益奔走，为了这些对别人下毒手这种事干得比吃饭喝水还熟练，日子只会往前走，不会往后倒退......总之，别他妈的被骗了，傻子。

如朝夏所说的一样，真风有的时候会像一个老妈子一般在信里喋喋不休，尽管聒噪，但并不妨碍他是一个好人。

如果这个世界有一个非黑即白的二元坐标的话，那望海大概会把真风放在好人的分类里，不是因为别的，而是因为在他的信中，望海能感觉到一些真诚的东西，尽管埋得很深。

真风在信中所提及的“悠未搞的事情”在半年之后就成真了，不知是跟上层做了怎样的交易，又或者是悠未凭借他的巧舌如簧去游说来哪些人，总之，在望海和朝夏的军队将战线推进到萨斯山脉的时候，一批新入伍的omega士兵被送到了前线。同时，还带来了大笔专属分配给omega士兵的财政拨款。

“这是真的！”望海在得知这个消息的时候惊喜地扑在朝夏的身上抱住了他。

“多好，离你的梦想又近了一步。”朝夏温柔地抚摸他的头发，像是在安抚他，“望海，今年结束了要不要回去看看。”

“不行，我们的愿望还没达成。”望海打断了朝夏的话，这是改变这个世界的第一步，他怎么可以在这里停下呢，想着，他握紧了朝夏的手，“你忘了吗，你当初答应过我的，我的梦想就是你的梦想，我们可以一起实现它，我们可以改变这片土地。”

“话是这样说，但是你.....太拼命对精神力的控制不好，你得好好休息一下才行。”

朝夏说的是对的，连年的征战令望海的精神和肉体都被逼迫到了极限，即使躲进朝夏所架设起的精神屏障中，望海也常会在不知不觉间迷失。精神图景中那个聒噪的黑色影子出现得更频繁了，像是一只饥饿的猛兽窥伺着他精神的漏洞，时刻等待着将他吞噬。但是，他们已经走到了这里，就差一点了，怎么可以停下？“我没事。”望海撒了谎，“而且你是我的向导，你是我的盾，你会帮我控制好它的......对吗？”

“我明白了，望海......我会帮你的，不过请答应我，等封爵的通令下来之后我们就回去一趟。”

那个时候朝夏退缩了，而如果那个时候他更强硬一点，更坚持一点的话，自己或许就会乖乖随他回去一阵子，而后续所发生的事，也永远只成为一种可能性飘渺在了时空中。但人生中没有如果，某些选择一旦做下了，就再没有回头的可能性。望海曾经不相信命运，他的力量太过强大，强大到他藐视权威，蔑视所有约定俗成的东西。可现在回想起来，他这辈子最后悔的一件事，就是他蔑视了权威，也蔑视了命运。

当试图用个人的力量去抗衡命运的时候，这件事本身就成了一个遥不可及的悖论。

在朝夏所带领的军队与先行驻扎在了萨斯山脉的兵团合流的时候，正值他们离开新兵训练营的第四个年头。

入冬之后，北境人缩回了萨斯山脉后的彭德拉深林，将利刃和爪牙都隐藏了起来，似乎在暗地里养精蓄锐等待着反扑的一天。驻地的兵团长“热情”地迎接了朝夏的军队，连同随军北上的第一批omega士兵。

“不要跟他们动怒。”朝夏提前对望海吩咐，“那个兵团是出了名的贵族兵团，你知道的，就是那种从上层军官到下层士兵都是有血统证明的那种，他们傲得很，大约根本没把我们放在眼里。”

而正如朝夏所言，在进入驻地的第一天，兵团长就给了他们一个下马威。朝夏军队中所有的人都被强行抽血进行了属性鉴定，根据信息素的等级分类，一行人被分开带到了alpha营地与omega营地。

“啧，这群家伙。”

望海难掩心中的不满，或许是因为一路上作为战争英雄被万人推崇的日子过得太久了，让望海几乎都忘记了自己作为omega的贱民身份。而这一次，那群人是活生生地将事实剖开，血淋淋地摆在了他们的面前。

“算了算了。”朝夏安慰他，“现在战线安定下来了，作为最前线的守卫军他们有一些特权也是正常，而且我们只是来做日常巡视，没几天就要走了，犯不着跟他们起冲突。”

“好吧。”

望海悻悻地答应着，但是把另一句“如果真是这样就好了”给藏在了心底。尽管他敏锐的感官能在各种微小的地方察觉到那些冲着他来的恶意，那些黑暗的，粘稠的，恶臭的，令人不安的闲言碎语不停息地冲击着他的精神，但他并不想让朝夏因为这些事为他担忧，同时，他也不愿意让别人觉得自己是连这点事情都承受不来的弱者。

没关系的，我很强，我可以处理好这些。

望海默念着，将每天都精神练习当作疏压都工具，逃避着外界的种种恶意。这种情况一直持续到望海接到封爵命令的那一天。

即使很多年后，那天都会清晰地出现在他的脑海中。望海记得那是一个晴天，接到封爵命令的那个时候，他正带着小队去巡视了哨卡的布防，回来的路上干掉了几个偷袭的北境人，虽然为了保护一个omega的新兵而让脸上挂了彩，但这并不影响他的好心情。边境线上回来的时候朝夏还在熟睡，眼见着朝夏做了噩梦似的从床上摔下来，望海不及去笑他，就先一步抱住了他。

“封爵命令下来了。”狂喜的望海抱紧了朝夏，感受着他身体的热度，望海实在太开心了，开心到几乎失去理智。他抱着朝夏，什么都没想地就吻上了他的唇......一直到朝夏把他推开。

“恭喜你，你真的成功了。”朝夏像是什么都没有发生似的对他说着，脸上依旧带着熟悉的和熙笑意，“我明天有一个临时任务，要去邻镇子的哨卡去做交接，等我回来之后一起庆祝下吧。”

那个时候朝夏在想什么呢？

望海不知道，更不想去知道，因为时至今日去思考这些已经没有任何必要了。就像真风曾在信里对他说的【日子只会往前走，不会往后倒退】，又或者是七海在拉着他去后山采蘑菇的时候告诉过他的【咱老家有句俗语，变成青蛙了就长不出尾巴了】，总而言之，他们都曾尝试过用自己方式去告诉望海，很多时候当某些事真的发生了，就再也没有可挽回的余地。可是，那时候的望海还太过天真，天真地没有把这些叮嘱放在心上。

那是在朝夏离开驻地的第一天，昨日被望海救下的omega新兵悄悄跑来了望海的房间。

“打翻了？开什么玩笑？你知不知道抑制剂可是很贵的。”望海有点恼怒，当年他可以连瓶子里的残渣都要兑水喝的，“一瓶值四位数，上面能为你们将这些东西分配下来是做出了多大的努力你想过没？”想起悠未一脸老奸巨猾的样子，望海在一瞬间对他产生了点同情。

“算了算了......”毕竟是自己的部下，望海看着那个跪在他面前的新兵，仿佛看到了当年还是个新兵的自己，心底多出的那一丝怜悯让望海做了一个错误的决定，“这是我的那份，你先用吧，我？我没事，发情期还有段日子，而且跨月之后物资应该会很快送过来，不差这两天。”

新兵千恩万谢地离开了望海的房间，似乎并没有察觉到望海所撒的谎。

望海的发情期就是第二天。

这是这些年来第一次没有服用抑制剂迎来的发情期，他能感受到那种蓬勃的欲望在体内翻涌的感觉，仿佛随着力量的增强，那种由发情期所带来的癫狂也更加浓烈且可怖。望海缩在帐中，身上紧紧裹着朝夏的毛毯，朝夏在那毯子上遗留下来的轻微气味像是他的一道精神屏障，抑制着他内心的渴望。

“你想要他。”意识中的影子又出现了，他谄笑着在望海的耳边窃窃私语，“你想要他不是吗，你看，你昨天都吻上他了。”

“那只是一个意外，我开心过头罢了。”望海对他说。

“不对，那不是意外，我清楚地很，你的身体，你的内心，你的灵魂都在渴求着他。”影子说着，拨动他内心欲望的琴弦，“因为我就是你，你就是我，我知道你多么期盼他在那个时候能压住你，进入你。”

望海不再回应他，只当作他不存在，不，他本来就不存在，他只是我的臆想罢了。望海告诉自己，你已经不是个小孩子了，你是一个军人，一个英雄，你得控制好它。

意识沉入了漆黑的边境，望海将自己的心灵埋在了最深的地方，他握紧了那封封爵的通知，期盼着不过三天，不，是两天之后，朝夏他完成任务之后就会回来。那个时候自己要以最完美的姿态迎接他，他说过了，要开一个宴会，庆祝他实现了自己的梦想，不对，是他们的梦想。从那之后过了多少年了来着？望海想起在北上的那天，朝夏对他温柔地笑着的样子，那是一切的起点，而现在，他们已经走到终点了，北境人被赶回了彭德拉深林，阿卡迪亚人获得了胜利，朝夏，朝夏他也很开心吧。等以后回去接受了爵位，望海一定要下一道命令，所有人都不准再叫朝夏“脏血”，他不脏，一点都不，他是一个很纯净很善良的人......对了对了，朝夏还跟他约定过，等回去之后要去看古奥罗小镇的风樱树，他们说好了的，等花开的时候......

砰——

一声利响，望海的营帐被劈开了。

“谁......”他努力支撑起身体，向声音响起的方向望去，映入眼帘的是一个驻地兵团中的几个alpha哨兵。

“谁让你们进来的，滚出去。”望海厉声道。

“哈哈，我们伟大的将领，轰悠的再来，望海伯爵今天怎么这么大火气。”棕发的年轻人不怀好意地调笑着，似乎并没有把望海放在眼里，“难道是因为发情了？”

“别这么说嘛～”另一个高个子的男人走了过来，“咱们望海伯爵在发情期可是很脆弱的，对不对。”说着，他伸手抽走了望海怀里的封爵通令。

“哈，说真的，你现在是不是对我的信息素非常有感觉？嗯？我可是特意洗了澡才过来的。”

“你们，想干什么。”

望海咬住嘴唇，抑制着身体的反应。

“想干什么？很简单啊，帮你解决下生理问题呗。”

“滚！”

望海咆哮着，挥手抽出了随身带佩剑，他不想使用精神力。因为他没有自信在发情期控制好自己的力量，以及精神。

“没有抑制剂还这么猖狂，不愧是英雄啊。”

那三五个人狂笑了起来，而也就是在几句话中，望海嗅到一些不寻常的信息。

“你们是怎么知道我没有抑制剂的？”

“为什么？很简单，我们不仅知道你没喝抑制剂，而且我们还知道你把抑制剂给了另一个omega的贱种，来，要不要跟他打个招呼？”

说着，那个高个子的alpha哨兵便抬手甩了一个包裹过来，没有系好的绳口在空中脱落，一个圆形的东西从中滚落了出来。望海不想去看，更不想去相信。

从那个包裹中滚出来的，是昨天借走他抑制剂的omega新兵的头颅。

“哈哈哈哈，那个蠢货，又胆小又蠢，我只不过威胁了他一句如果不去做，我就让我老爸杀了你全家。于是你猜怎么着，那家伙抱着我的裤子哭喊，说他家里人是无辜的，他的弟弟妹妹是无辜的，求我放过他，他什么都愿意做。”

恶意，往往是看不见的，但又无处不在。

“所以说啊，你们这些omega的贱民就是贱到骨子里了，还真觉得自己能加官晋爵逆天改命？别他妈开玩笑了，老子祖上一千年了都是alpha贵族血统，连脏血都没有，而你们呢，你们祖上有过一个alpha吗？就你们还想跟老子比？你配吗？”

恶意，藏匿于黑暗之中，如影随形。

“就是，你不就是运气好从战场上活下来了，就这还想着封爵呢？别搞笑了，你们这种贱人发情期就是一只母狗，张腿的空心草，只会撅起屁股等着别人来草。你们连人都算不来，顶破天就是一个产仔的工具，你觉得自己是军人？你在我们眼中就是军妓罢了。”

“为什么......”望海捧着那颗头颅喃喃着，“为什么要做这种事，把你们的长官叫来。”

“长官？”棕发捂着肚子笑了起来，“我们现在就在完成长官的命令呀。”

【那个兵团是出了名的贵族兵团，你知道的，就是那种从上层军官到下层士兵都是有血统证明的那种，他们傲得很，大约根本没把我们放在眼里。】

朝夏的声音再次在耳边响起。

是吗？从一开始就是这样。望海咬紧了牙关，顾不得在口中弥漫开来的血的腥味。

“我不配被封爵，只是因为我是个omega对吗？”

“你终于明白了，而且不仅我，我们，王城里的人也是这么觉得的，你真以为这种东西有用？”高个子在望海面前撕碎了那封通令，“这种东西从一开始就是哄小孩的。”说着，他命令身边的两个人按住了望海的肩膀，然后掏出一个小瓶子，毫不犹豫地抬手将瓶中的液体浇在了望海的身上。

轻柔，凉爽，芬芳，带着南国大地的青草的气味，和一点点雨后湿润的气息。望海不会忘记，这是朝夏的味道，是朝夏那从不带攻击性的信息素的味道。

身体内被强行抑制的涌动如同被打开了镣铐，在刹那间喷薄而出，那些疯狂的，冲动的，幻灭的，霸道的，热烈的，泥泞的，不讲道理的欲望如同被放归山林的野兽，撕裂了望海的理智与精神。“你想要他”意识中的那个影子在他耳边低喃，“因为你爱他。”

上我，占有我，刺穿我，让我在你的身下绽放。

“幸好检测的时候多留了一瓶，你看，只要你家alpha的信息素，事情就好办多了。”那个高个子的alpha哨兵在他耳边低语，“放心好了，我们不会亏待你的，等这一切结束，你和你家的alpha只会因为【受发情期影响而残杀同队同袍】的罪名被审判，哈哈，到那个时候你猜怎么着，大街小巷都会口口相传的丰功伟绩，那个太阳之刃的下半身也很厉害呦，竟然把一个大英雄操得失去理智了，哈哈，不知道那个英雄在床上骚成什么样了......”

恶意无处不在。

即使你努力试图去无视它，在你松懈的某个时间点，它仍然会在看不到的地方聚集起来，拧成一股绳索，套在你的脖子上来绞死你。

“哈哈哈哈哈，你见过我们的英雄这幅样子吗？”“跟他妈个死人一样，就这种人还想踩在我们的头上”“扒了他衣服，不然待会干起来太碍事了”“他的信息素闻起来还冲的，不过冲有什么用，还不是用来上的”“话说把他操到怀孕怎么样”“哈哈哈你这人真是太坏了，不过我喜欢”“都放开让本大爷先来，妈的，好久没尝过新鲜的oemga的滋味了”

......

黑夜在弥漫，如同某种不可名状的邪恶，在太阳照射不到的地方吞噬着一切。远方彭德拉深林里响起的夜鸦的鸣叫，从北境之巅奔涌而来的冷风的呼啸，充斥在耳边的污言秽语，以及一些永远无法挽回的哀伤。在这个静谧的夜里，将望海的灵魂撕裂成了两半。

一半属于阿卡迪亚大陆上那永恒的理想和太阳之光。

而另一半，则永远归属了越过萨斯山脉之后的北境冰原上的凛冽深寒。

“你好，我是你的向导，我叫朝夏。”

【朝夏......】

“你拥有天赋，谁都无法超越的天赋...... 所以，答应我，控制好它好吗。”

【抱歉.....】

“望海，你的梦想就是我的梦想，我们可以一起实现它，我们可以改变这片土地，让这场呼啸来千年的风停下。”

【抱歉了朝夏，我......】

朝夏人生中有过三次机会去阻止这一切的发生。

第一次，是在临行北上的那天，与望海许下同归誓言的那个瞬间，他可以告白的。但是他没有。

第二次，是在前往萨斯山脉的那个夜晚，与望海定下离开承诺的那个刹那，他可以告白的，但是他没有。

第三次，是离开北境哨塔驻地的那一日，在望海吻上他双唇的那一刻，他可以接受的，但是他没有。

漫漫人生中，我们每一个人都面临过无数次的选择，但并不是每一次，我们都能做出正确的选择，朝夏在无数个夜晚都在这三个瞬间中挣扎，徘徊，迷失了自我。当滔天的巨浪拍打向海崖的石壁，绽开出无数朵娇艳美丽的白色浪花的时候，朝夏的意识都会被某种无形的力量拽回到那三个瞬间。只是每一次，他都只能像一个局外人般看着自己的离去，自己的退缩，以及，自己那深入骨髓的悔恨和痛苦。

你是永恒的守护者。

用十个金特里换来的预言，如同一道枷锁般将朝夏残存的生命锁在了这片土地上。

拉达梅斯，拉达梅斯，那个时候你在想什么。

朝夏抚摸着拉达梅斯的脖子，任由它靠在自己的身侧，将自己的思绪带回那个结束了一切，也开始了一切的夜晚。

朝夏愤恨自己没有在第一时间察觉到望海精神的变化，直到那种铺天盖从精神图景中涌来的苦痛如同一把刀刃刺入了他的胸膛的时候，他才意识到了不对劲。被拉达梅斯驮载着翻越过山岭，朝夏飞驰过寂静无声的夜林，在心中祈祷着这只是一个小小意外。只是，越接近哨塔驻地，这种心底的祈望就越显得渺茫。

燃烧着的火焰如狂舞的恶魔吞噬了整个驻地，破碎的砖石，断裂的旗帜，散落一地的焦黑色断肢点缀着这个夜晚的疯狂。曾经人声鼎沸的驻地，在此刻已然成了寂静无声的地狱。

“望海，望海——！”

朝夏在断壁残垣中寻找着那人的身影，他不想知道到底发生了什么，他现在只想确定那唯一在意的一个人平安无事。

循着精神连接点的方向，朝夏奔跑而去，那是驻地最深处的营帐。

他在里面，朝夏确定。

只是，随着脚步的接近，在心底的精神图景中翻涌起的波澜却试图阻止他的动作。不好，不要去，不要接近。理智在提醒他。

我是他的向导，我得守护好他的。

朝夏驳回了理智的发言，然后踏入了营帐。

扑面而来的首先是浓重的血腥，朝夏可以看到殷红色的血液在地上积成了一条漫长的河流，流出了室外，又融入了漆黑的夜。而在那片如地狱般的场景中，望海正坐在那里。而第二次朝着朝夏席卷而来的，是那种浓郁到令人窒息的信息素的气味。冰冷，尖锐，刺激，霸道，如同从北境的极寒之地吹来的夜风一般，变成了一把利刃横梗在了朝夏的喉间。

“望......海......”

朝夏感觉自己的身体被这股浓烈的力量所包围，束缚，绞碎。他无法控制自己的理智，更无法控制自己的行动。擅自伸出的手臂抱住了蜷缩在地上的望海，而后，朝夏吻了上去。

“我爱你。”朝夏喃喃着。

望海的眼中早已失去了平日的克制和隐忍，他笑了起来，瞳仁漆黑如夜，脸上溅到的猩红色血液顺着脸颊流下。

“上我。”他说。

这句话犹如一个开关，一个口号，一个指令，一把开启了潘多拉魔盒的钥匙，将所有的一切都搅乱了。

朝夏将望海抱到了床上，忘情地吻着他，这种被压抑在理智最深处的欲望在那个瞬间爆发，犹如一片无边际的大海将两人吞噬。望海撕扯开了朝夏的披风，外套，尖锐的牙齿在他的脖颈和胸口留下痕迹，他如同一只动物，一只渴望着自己猎物的野兽一般，撕咬着朝夏的肌肤。瘦削，紧实而骨干的身体，每一次触碰都能激起身体内最蓬勃的情欲，然后又化成更粗暴的渴望。

望海压倒朝夏，然后跪坐了上去。

被深深地进入，被朝夏的坚挺刺入那湿润欲望的核心，望海的喉咙深处发出了最隐匿的呻吟，他坐到最底，用自己的全部包裹着朝夏。他看着朝夏那好看的绿色眸子逐渐被欲望所填满，变得泥泞而黏稠，朝夏在他的体内变得更加坚硬，挺立如利刃，顶在他生殖腔的最深处最敏感的地方。“我要你”他说着，然后摆动起腰肢，感受着朝夏的手臂紧紧抱着他时候的感觉。

这是他曾在梦中无数次见过，却从未实现过的场景。在迷乱中低下头，他能在朝夏的眼中看到忧伤，痛苦，他在心疼自己。不要，不要对我做出这种眼神。想着，望海紧紧压住了朝夏，更深一点，咬在朝夏的肩膀，我要你，我现在只想要你。

朝夏一下又一下在望海的支配下深入，整个没入那片炽热的泥泞，然后又抽离，带起一片水声。每一次抽插都顶在他最深的地方，这种触碰所带来的巨大快感令望海的意识陷入了一片燃烧着的火原，他舔舐着朝夏的耳朵，让他发出好听呻吟，看着他在自己的身下狂乱。

随着动作的加快，每一次饱满的刺激所带来的快感都在聚集，犹如即将冲破河堤的巨浪，撞击着望海的内心。爱你啊，他想着，然后吻在朝夏的唇齿之间，湿润而黏稠，朝夏的下唇带着被信息素所浸满的青草的清香。朝夏抱紧了他呻吟着，汗水流淌在脖颈间，淡色的发梢被打湿贴在了脸上，他喘息着，呼吸急促了起来，化作了释放的信号。

想看着你。

望海紧紧压住朝夏，然后把吻落在他的肩膀，接着，又狠狠地咬了下去。在那个瞬间，积压的快感如喷薄而出的滔天海浪般将两人淹没，朝夏在他的体内倾泻，膨大的下身炙热如火焰，燃烧着望海的灵魂。他叫出了声，这种渴求已久的高潮的剧烈快感让他的内壁紧紧收缩，包裹住了那蓬勃的欲望和不舍。

朝夏喘着粗气，脸颊因高潮而泛起微红，朝夏就这样躺在那里，用的绿色的眸子凝视着他，仿佛透过了这幅皮囊用另一双眼睛直视着他永恒的灵魂。

望海站起了身，任由朝夏在他体内射出的液体顺着腿流下。

离开的时候他没有回头，一次也没有。


	7. 第六章

人天生就有两种。强者和弱者，圣者和凡人，英雄和畏惧它的人。然而，在这样充满了迫害的时代强者会为了信仰而投身于火炎，葬身于深海。但是弱者，却像吉次郎一样在山中流浪。

——遠藤周作

真风凉帆是一个凡人，悠未如是说。

真风还记得，当初他因为犯事而被巡逻队抓到，差点要连头带尾被扔进牢房蹲大狱的时候，就是那个高个子的阴郁军人将他救出来的。现在想来，用“救”这个字或许有些奇怪，因为悠未将真风带入军营完全是因为看上了他那身偷鸡摸狗的本事。

“能深入城堡这么久才被抓到，说明你有才能，而我的本事，就是让有能力的人发挥他们的能力。怎么样，要不要考虑为我卖命？”悠未说这话时高高在上的态度让真风很想把桌子扣在他的头上，不过他的下一段发言还是令真风忍住了冲动，“反正我不来带你走，你这辈子也就是烂在监狱里了，你养着的那几个小流浪汉也会饿死在街头，所以，认真考虑下吧，真风凉帆。”说完，悠未就头也不回地离开了牢房。

“老狐狸。”真风在心底骂着，恨不得直接扯断手铐去撕烂他那张假惺惺的笑脸。“居然敢那几个小混蛋来威胁老子，他当自己是谁！妈的，老子......”

真风倚靠在暗无天日的牢房墙壁上对着空无一人的天花板发着牢骚，角落中稻草堆里传出的微弱的叽叽喳喳声让他烦躁不安，一连几个夜晚都难以入睡。那总是撕裂静谧的夜钻入他耳中的鼠鸣，犹如一个梦魇般束缚着他，让他的意识总是在不经意间又再次回到最初离开威伊比山谷的日子。

那年正值秋分，一个欠年加上十年不遇的鼠灾，让整个威伊比山谷都陷入了恐慌。不是出身显赫的alpha，也并非生个孩子就能换口饭吃的omega，自己这种平凡的beta是多一个不多少一个也不少，半大的真风想着，一咬牙就背上行囊就北上而去了。那时候风是闷热的，土地是焦灼的，真风挤在无数逃荒者所汇成的人流茫然流窜，仿佛一条没有目的的野狗，随着狗群行进的方向木然走着，奔跑着，争抢着，逃难着，活着......现在想来，真风已经记不起那些年里到底发生了些什么。日子好像春季播下的种子，在不知不觉间就抽枝发芽冒出地面，又好像只是一阵风的功夫，那枝桠就在烈日阳炎中变得饱满而金黄，结了穗，挺着大肚子摇摇晃晃，又是一阵暖风吹过，日子所结出的果实再次变成了种子落在地上，扎入黑红色的泥土深处拼命生长了起来。

这是一个轮回，真风在许多年后才想明白，所谓活着，就是一不停循环的过程。人死了之后肉体被分解，被大地所吸收，身体与骨骼化为泥土而血液和泪水则变成雨露。人活着的时候一张嘴要吃要喝，而死了之后则以另一种形式去喂养那些活下来的人，从这点来看，人和其他吞噬同类尸体果腹的野兽没什么区别。真风心里明白，所以在偷窃这件事上他从不怀有负罪感。那些达官贵人家的金山银山也是从那些死去的人身上拿来的，自己不过是替天行道将它们还回去，有什么不对？

这般想着，真风光明正大地把偷来的钱财拿去换酒，换烟草，换女人或者男人，然后把剩下的银子洒水似的扔在城外贫民窟里，让那些在常年的战乱和剥削中饥肠辘辘的人能在垂死前吃上一口白面包，而不是那些不知道掺了多少木屑和泥土，扔出去能砸死人的黑砖头。真风的日子过得逍遥，很大程度上是因为他没有牵挂，这点他从很久之前就明白了，所谓感情这种东西，会磨损他的生命，降低他人生的强度。【绝对不跟任何人扯上关系】，这是真风的信条。他不需要谁来关心，更不需要谁来保护，他是一条野狗，一只自由自在的流浪狗，他拒绝跟别人扯上关系。然而，命途总是多舛的，它会在你想象不到的地方突然把你绊个跟头，悠未口中的“那几个小流浪汉”出现在他的眼前，真风才第一次明白了，牵挂这种东西，往往来得莫名其妙。就像在第一眼看到其中一个泪汪汪的小女孩长得跟自己死去的妹妹一模一样的时候，真风打破了自己的信条。

而就如真风所想的那样，牵挂这种东西会降低他人生的强度，让他大意，让他迷失。在一次盗窃某个不知名贵族城堡的时候，他被抓住了，于是就出现了开头的那一幕，那个骄傲自大到不可一世的城堡主人，要求他洗清身份为自己效命。

“那几个小流浪汉。”在一周后第二次出现在真风面前的时候，悠未是这样说的，“我把他们送到城内的教会福利院了，教会的人会抚养教育他们到成年，怎么样，总比跟着你当一辈子扒手来的好吧。”

“啧......”

看着眼前男人笑眯眯的眼神中闪着的意味深长的寒光，真风还未开口就败下阵来了。真风是个聪明人，在那一刻他很清楚，自己不是这个男人的对手。“行了，知道了，本大爷以后就跟着你混了。”曾经驰骋在阿卡迪亚广袤无际的草原上的猎狗——真风凉帆，此刻垂头丧气如丧家犬一般乖乖把脑袋塞进了悠未递过来的索套中，为自己戴上了项圈。

在新兵营的日子里真风过得憋屈，到处都是装腔作势的人和束手束脚的规矩，而更令人厌恶的是，真风背地里还要替悠未去做一些见不得人的勾当。每当这时，真风除了在暗地里咒骂悠未是个吃人不吐骨头的老狐狸之外，更多的是抱怨为什么同样是悠未养的狗，但朝夏那家伙就能活得这般称心如意。真风想不通，他看不起这个白白嫩嫩的瘦弱上司，即使真风自己也不过是一个低等的beta哨兵，但朝夏，他虽然是alpha，可他是个上不了战场的没用向导。对了，他还是个脏血。每次想到这真风都会愤愤不平，不过这种怨念也催生了一丝好奇，真风曾经花了很长一段时间暗地里观察朝夏，希望能扒开他那张伪善的面孔之下隐藏着的真实。

“我说，你作为训练官，每月能拿不少吧，有这个数？”真风搓着手指露出一个意味深长的笑容，“别会错意，我就是好奇，你说反正咱们真上了战场，命好的话能全胳膊全腿地回来，命不好就是为了国家抛头颅洒热血了，啧啧，但是结果呢，换来的还不是那些官老爷们的一世安宁，到最后连老婆都娶不到.....”真风拉着朝夏说着，魔音贯耳喋喋不休，再灌下两杯劣质的马蹄酒，真风就更肆无忌惮了，“我说你一个alpha，何苦在这孤独终老，你说你离开这出去随便找，但凡长眼的beta和omega都会往你怀里扑不是？哎，你天天跟这守身如玉的，做给谁看呢？不如像本大爷一样活一遭就风流一世，多好。”

这个时候朝夏总是不说话，只是若有所思地看着他。正当真风以为自己终于说动了这位正人君子的时候，他却是用那双亮晶晶的绿色眼睛盯着自己，视线笔直而不知躲避，“真风，你少喝一点，对身体不好。”朝夏认真地说着。

真风愣了几秒，连杯子里的酒顺着杯沿一个劲地往下淌着都看不到。终于，他回过了神来，“你，你他妈的！傻子！蠢货！”他嘴上骂骂咧咧，却止不住心中跌跌撞撞，那一夜的酒喝到天昏地暗，喝到真风溜到桌子底下，喝到朝夏一脸无奈搀着腿脚打转的真风一步一摇地回到营地。那一夜的风很凉，但真风却能感到自己的脸正在发烫。

正直，善良，优雅，认真，温柔......真风绞尽脑汁回忆起自己记忆中为数不多的褒义词，但仍然觉得不够形容朝夏的，对于这点他感到一丝遗憾，也或许是一点点的羞愧。这令他不得不去在意朝夏和饲主悠未的关系，因为在真风看来，朝夏在本质上和悠未是相似的，但是另一些地方，两人却又如此不同。如果说悠未是一只将所有的人和势力都玩弄于股掌之中的狡诈老狐狸，那朝夏，朝夏他大概是一个纯净到不见一丝污浊的白鸟，一种只生长于凛冽山崖的脆弱的雪滴花。

后来在朝夏生日的那天，真风特意花了十一个金特里买了一幅画送他，“在古奥罗小镇的旧货店里看到的，总觉得中间那个天使的蠢样特别像你，就直接买下来了。”真风没有撒谎，两个孩子抬着的担架中那个蒙眼的受伤天使让他莫名想起了朝夏，不，或者应该说是天使手中紧握着的那支雪滴花让他想起朝夏。用那个巧舌如簧的旧货店老板的话说，雪滴花代表着最纯净的希望，以及最圣洁的治愈与救赎。话说得这般好听，让真风脑子一热忘了砍价就掏钱买下了。“别看现在贵一点，但这可是大画家的作品，你以后会发财的。”小胡子老板数着钱乐不可支地说着，但却让真风更为自己的冲动性消费而在心底一阵痛骂。

“不喜欢就拿去送悠未，或者撕下来擦屁股，随你喜欢。”真风自暴自弃地说着。

“不，我很喜欢。”朝夏认真地将那副画挂在了自己不大的房间墙壁上，然后回过头来给了真风一个拥抱，“谢谢你，真风。”

“有话好好说，别动手动脚的像个娘们儿似的。”真风慌忙甩开朝夏的怀抱，却不正眼看他，只是怕自己的眼神出卖了刚才那个瞬间狂跳的心。

“他是个好人，别对他下手。”

在替悠未“干完活”回来之后，真风来不及洗去手上的血就莽撞地对悠未发出来警告，只不过这警告在悠未看来大约只是丧家之犬的哀嚎，构不成一丝一毫的威胁。不过真风不在乎，毕竟这么多年了，他难得再找到一个在乎的“牵挂”。

看着他这幅样子，悠未只是皮笑肉不笑地抛给他一个问题：“你为什么觉得我会对他下手？”

真风愣在原地，不知道怎么回答。沉默了半晌，直到悠未扔来一瓶开过的龙根草酒，然后悠悠地开口道：“第一次见面的时候我就跟你说过了，我的本事，就是让有能力的人发挥他们的能力，朝夏这孩子的潜力我知道，也知道该在什么时候用他......但是在此之前，你和我得为他开好路，你明白的吧。”

悠未的话里有话，真风不可能听不出来，但是如果能选，他真希望自己可以傻到听不出悠未到话外之音。只是不行，因为每个人都有自己的命，真风明白自己命中注定就是阴沟里的老鼠，所以他得脏了自己的手去为悠未干那些脏活和累活。而朝夏不是，他干不了这些，他注定是要行走在光明之下的人。你得保护好他，看着他，小心别让阴沟里的那些污浊脏了他的身和心，真风对自己说，如果脏了自己的手可以护他的平安，那也好。

但是，随着悠未那里交代的活越来越多，周围的人也开始在背地里骂着悠未心比天高，早晚会还没扒上王城的边就被吊死在城外。虽然悠未这人野心大的很，他压根不就在意那些闲言碎语。但真风也能隐约感到形势的些许微妙的变动，狗的鼻子是很灵的，在望海第一次进入训练营的时候，真风就敏锐地察觉到了一丝不安。“你答应过我，不会对他下手的。”在悠未的办公室里真风对着他怒不可遏地咆哮，但换回来的却是悠未一如既往圆滑的回应，“我没有强迫过他，这是他的选择。”

“傻子啊！”真风喝高了之后对着朝夏怒骂，“你为那个omega做那么多值得吗！到头来他暴走了还要你背锅，老大啊你就说你蠢不蠢......你要不要直接回了这活算了，我看悠未那家伙就是诚心搞你啊，给你弄这么一棘手的玩意。”真风顿了顿，扭过头去将自己的脸隐藏在了黑暗之中，他不想让朝夏看到自己的表情，至少此刻不想，“而且......你知不知道，如果他要上战场了你也得跟着去的。”

朝夏的回复是决绝的，真是蠢到家了，真风恨不得半夜偷偷把他的那头蠢鹿绑来做成鹿肉烧，每次看到那头鹿一脸单纯无辜的神情的时候，真风总是忍不住想起它有着同样神情的主人，真是人傻傻一窝。真风在半夜的训练场打了一晚上的训练用稻草人，结果第二天几个小队里传起了【朝夏训练官跟真风副官闹分手，真风副官深夜虐待稻草人泄愤（泄欲？）】的小道消息，又让真风差点背过气去。

朝夏带的兵团北上的那天，真风没有去送行，因为他不想让明天的营内八卦小报又多出一条新鲜头条：【真风副官为爱痴狂，当街抱住训练官痛哭流涕并试图推倒上司】，不是害怕对营内八卦之风助纣为虐，而是真风怕自己真会做出这种事来。

在朝夏和望海离去之后很久，真风仍旧会梦见临行前的那一天，他无数次在梦中跨越时间和距离，试图改变自己当年的决定，但换来的，仍旧是无数次在呆立在那目送着兵团远行而去的影子。妈的，要是知道那家伙早晚都要上战场，要什么omega的哨兵，直接让老子去当他的哨兵算了。真风在心中怒骂。

真风老爷是一个好人，七海如是说。

“七海？七海那个青蛙小子算什么东西！“真风不止一次在悠未的面前跳脚骂过，“那个蠢货，连自己的生活都收拾不好，妈的，上次突击检查，你知道老子在他的寝室里翻出来什么东西？各种破布头烂衣服，瓜果酱菜和杂七杂八的零碎，堆得有那么高，那么高你知道吗！”真风手舞足蹈地比划着，“训他的时候他还哭哭啼啼地说是要寄回老家去，留着给他家那几个青蛙崽子的，啊啊啊，想起来就头疼，说了几次都不听，还自己跑去拿碎布片缝衣服，还缝得乱七八糟的，搞得老子手把手教他裁布打版做裁缝，老子都已经快给他家六只小崽子一人缝出一套冬装了，他倒好，他妈的学了一周都没学会......”

“手艺不错嘛真风，你以后退役了可以开家裁缝店，我给你出资。”悠未翻看着真风摔在他桌子上的旧训练服改成的童装，打趣似的说着。

“别开这种恶劣玩笑了，我都要疯了。”真风瞪着两只被黑眼圈包围的眼睛，狠狠吸了一口烟，“像我这种人还有命活到退役？”

“如果你想，我现在可以就可以给你签发退役命令，放心，我按规定办事，不会克扣你退休金的。”悠未手撑着下巴笑眯眯地说着。

“说得好听，到时候怕不是我前脚出门后脚你的人就提刀来了......而且，我走了，前线的那俩蠢货怎么办，上头的人最近是不是又在吵什么了，我听到营里有不少人在嚼舌根，啧，我已经收拾过他们了，不过王城里面的那几个你怎么看，要不要我再进去一趟封住他们的嘴？”

“王城里守卫增多了，最近还是不要轻举妄动的好。”悠未手指点着斑痕累累的桌面，皱着眉头似乎在思考什么，“保守派的人最近收敛不少了，毕竟主战派拿回来了这么大的功绩，足够在老国王面前堵上他们的嘴......不过我们需要的不止这些，你知道的，前线还需要更多的兵力，如果望海能干得更好一点，我就有余地从那群保守派手里扣出更多的银子送去前线。”

“啧，你们那些势力纷争老子是不懂，随你便，只要是为了那个蠢货好，我怎么样都可以。”

“这你就放心好了，毕竟我们都利益诉求是一样的，你只要在后方替我干好活，训练好人，带好那只小青蛙，我自然不会亏待朝夏他们的。”悠未嘴角倾斜了一下露出一个看起来无比真诚的笑容，然后把那件改小的训练服再次塞回了真风的手里，“手艺不错，要不要真考虑去开家裁缝店？”

“开什么玩笑！天天就知道抠抠搜搜地跟这寻宝埋宝，你他妈当自己是山里的松鼠还要囤过冬的粮食吗！有空在这给‘贪污’军用物资给你家小崽子缝衣服，不如多缝两件冬衣给朝夏和他家omega送过去，北边的冬天可比你们那青蛙塘冷多了！”真风一边咆哮着，一边将七海的宝贝们分门别类整理好了，然后打包塞给了营地的通讯官。“给老子送过去，对，就是这个哭鼻子蠢货的老家，路凯沼泽，什么？运费？不管，滚去问悠未要，就说是后勤费。”

“真风老爷——”哭成泪人的七海扑过来抱住真风的腿，不顾他的厌恶和反对，把鼻涕和眼泪都抹在了他的衣服上，“你真是个好人，大好人！”

“好个屁！”清理完“战场”之后，真风怒吼着将他拽到了训练场上。

在朝夏离开之后很长一段时间里，真风觉得时间一下子就快了起来，新兵的训练，任务的安排，内务的处理，与各个训练官之间的信息往来......各种必须要办的事务聚集在一起如一团拧成了结的麻绳，百转纠结。真风不止一次在焦头烂额的时候怒骂悠未夺走了他最可靠的上司，丢下了一个烂摊子给自己。他也不止一次冲动地想直接撂挑子不干，趁着月黑风高跑路回老家算了。但是坐在朝夏曾经的房间，看着对面墙壁上挂着的那副已经蒙上灰尘的受伤天使的画作，某些莫名的情绪却又再次涌上心头，犹如一条时刻窥探着他内心深处的游蛇，在不知不觉中缠住了他的脚踝。

“少喝点酒，会伤身体的。”熟悉的话语总是不经意地在耳畔响起，真风吃了一惊，但回过神来，看到的却是半夜跑来缠着他写代笔信的七海，他摇头晃脑地学着朝夏的语气，“朝夏训练官嘱咐过咱了，要看着您点。”

真风绝望地叹了口气，开始了继续与七海斗智斗勇的一天。即使心里明白这个乡下小子不是坏人，以真风的耐心也很难应付他那聒噪的态度。如果是朝夏，大概会笑眯眯地听他说到天明吧，真风想象着被七海闹了一个晚上，第二天带着黑眼圈上班的朝夏，心中又是无奈又是好笑。

“真风老爷，您一定得替咱写明白了，要让望海兄弟好好吃饭，好好睡觉，咱老家有句话，饿肚子的青蛙跑不出三里地，要是饿着肚子肯定打不过北境人，而且望海兄弟那么瘦，不好好吃饭的话在战场上晕过去了怎么办，您说对吧，真风老爷，还有啊，咱......”七海喋喋不休的声音在真风的耳边开始变得虚无缥缈，似乎是在长久的相处中让真风的身体习得了自动免疫的功能，于是他索性直接无视了七海的话，开始在信纸上一字一句写下给望海的内容。

那个有些瘦小的黑发omega哨兵，真风打第一眼见他就没留下什么好印象，并不是因为别的，只是处于在这世上流浪多年而训练到了极致的直觉。即使望海本人都还未意识到，但真风却早已敏锐地嗅到藏在他背后某种不安的气息。这种气息如果有一天会害人的话，那第一个伤害的必定是朝夏。因此，即使心里知道朝夏看上的人不会有错，但真风心里却依旧别扭。这几年里从前线传来的好消息不绝于耳，那种异样的不安感却并没有因为战局的稳定而逐渐消失，反而如傍晚时分涨潮而来的海水般不断壮大涌来，几乎要将真风整个吞噬。

【你们都小心点，别又被北方的蛮子给骗了】

真风提笔写下，为了打消那种萦绕在心头的强烈不安，也或许是为了自己单纯的上司着想，他希望望海能听进自己的嘱托。

【你知道的，在这样一个乱世，人心都脏，这世道上已经没几个跟你和朝夏一样蠢的人了，大家都是为了自己的功名利益奔走，为了这些对别人下毒手这种事干得比吃饭喝水还熟练，日子只会往前走，不会往后倒退......总之，别他妈的被骗了，傻子】

不知第几次封好信封，而后驾轻就熟地打发走已经开始对自家族谱历史侃侃而谈的七海，真风为自己倒了满满一杯龙根草酒，闭着眼睛一饮而尽。这是一种很好的安眠方式，或者说，这是一种很好的逃避现实的方法。他能感到在酒精的作用下自己的手指开始逐渐发麻，意识如同跌入湍急河流中的一片落叶，在无可挣扎中打着旋随着流水被带去了更深的地方。

“真风凉帆是一个凡人。”悠未背着手在前方露出了冷笑。

“真风老爷是一个好人。”七海满脸泪花地抱住了他。

“真风是一个......”

在不远处，朝夏笑了起来，眼神有些飘忽不定却依旧单纯而真诚，如初见时候的样子。

“回来啊，傻子......”真风喃喃着，想冲过去抱住他，“那种地方不适合你，你太纯粹了。”可当真风对伸出手的时候，周围的一切在转瞬间消逝而去，陷入了一片寂静的黑色虚空，这种令人窒息的虚空吞噬了记忆中的一切。古奥罗小镇酒吧人声鼎沸的嘈杂，夕阳在训练营的草原上投下的些许暖阳，响彻在整个后山山谷的夜鸦的啼叫，某个午夜真风为小憩中的朝夏披上斗篷时那一瞬间的温柔，以及，在朝夏离开的那个午后，将影子拉成长长一片的最后一丝光亮。一切都随着黑暗的降临，不复存在。

真风在窒息中从桌子上摔了下来，恍惚了几秒，才意识到自己仍旧身处训练营的办公室中，而手上握着的羽毛笔，在酣睡中成了一把利刃，在打卷的羊皮纸上留下了一连串堙染的墨迹，连真风最用心写下的【爱你的真风凉帆】几个字，都模糊到不可辨识了。

“真风老爷！真风老爷！不好了——”

七海带着哭腔的声音先他人一步闯入了真风的耳朵，让他被酒精摧残过的大脑深处开始隐隐作痛。

“大晚上的吵死了，还有，进我房间要先敲门，你什么时候才能学......”不及真风发完牢骚，七海就冲过来紧紧握住了他的手臂，七海满脸苍白，豆大的汗珠如瀑布般从脸际滑落。这异常的态势让真风的心也揪了起来，“怎么了？快说。”

“朝夏训练官，不好了，出事了，还有望海兄，怎么办啊......”七海的嗓音沙哑如被刀刃划开了似的，他张了张嘴唇，似乎那些字对他来说还是太难，他花了许久才对着通令念出了后半句，“上面说，望海队长屠杀驻地士兵后逃走，而朝夏训练官，因为叛国罪被抓捕入狱。”

真风他红着眼杀去悠未办公室的时候，看到的却是悠未前所未有的沉默。“是保守派干的，让那个军团驻扎边境的命令，我大意了，没想到他们真能干出这种事。”悠未说出口的话在真风耳中都变成了籍口，他根本不想听什么前因后果，也不想知道到底发生了什么。此时此刻的真风变回了那只只属于风和大地的野兽，只想狠狠地咬住眼前人的脖子，然后撕裂他。

“你想杀我，可以，但还不是时候。”悠未面无表情地说着，“冷静下来，我们还有事要做。”紧接着，几个护卫官将真风压倒在了地上。真风努力想抬头，但又被狠狠地按回了地面上，穿透地毯传来的冰冷触感撕裂了真风的感官，他挣扎着，如一只发狂的野兽，嘴角和脸颊撞在桌角，溅起一片刺眼的猩红色。

“你答应我的......你说我做好了，你就会保护好他......你说过的，你交代的每一件事我都办了，每一个人我都杀了......你答应我他会没事的......”

真风就这样呢喃着，重复着，直到地毯的花纹在他的视野中模糊成一片。

人生就是一个无止境的轮回，生于苦难，最终也难免死于苦难。真风的前半生以为自己已然悟到了真谛，他明白自己的平庸与无能，也了解自己注定无法成就大业。如果说人天生就被分为两类，强者和弱者，圣者和凡人，英雄和畏惧它的人，那真风必定属于后者。只是，在这般充斥着欺瞒与迫害的时代，那些傻乎乎的强者会为了信仰投身火焰，投身海底，而真风，他则会选择以放浪不羁的态度去对待所有生存的痛苦与折磨。

不过，这只是真风前半生的写照，人总也不知道未来会变得怎样，变好，或是变坏。唯有度过了这段岁月，站在历史的节点上向后张望的时候，才能明白所谓的未来，究竟是怎样的一个时代。真风将自己的前半生献给了洒脱，而将自己的后半生交付于了某种希望。某种在这个糟糕的时代中，却仍然留存着一丝期盼着光明与纯洁的希望。

如果生活背叛了你，你会怎样？

残忍如悠未大概会用铁腕将生活大卸八块，平凡如真风大约会偷偷摸摸逃离生活，而朝夏，他恐怕是会单纯地去直面生活，然后被生活狠狠打趴在地上还不肯服输的那个人。真风总是对朝夏这执拗的性格哭笑不得，可当一切都尘埃落定，回过头来细细思索的时候，真风却也明白，自己正是喜欢他这一点，非常，非常，喜欢。

“太阳之刃如今是一把废剑了”“不处死他？王城的人在想什么？”“就算他的失误害死了这么多人，但他毕竟将北境人赶回去了不是”“他救过我全家，我不会想他死”“他是个alpha，该封爵的是他才对”“没错，都是那个omega坏的事”“啧啧omega果然还是不行啊”“乖乖在家生孩子就是了，没事上什么战场”“就是啊，这下闹大了吧”“不过搞出这么大的事来，就算是太阳之刃，也要在牢里蹲一辈子了吧”

街头巷尾的流言蜚语，真风不想听，更不会接受。就算太阳之刃断了，但那也是将北境人驱逐去的英雄之刃。真风咬着牙发誓，只要自己还活着，就算将此身燃成灰烬，也要化身成焰，等来断刃重铸的那天。

而为了迎接那天，真风褪去了常人的皮囊，重新潜行于地下成为一只伏击中的野兽。而悠未牵着他脖颈上的项圈，给他指引出前进的路。

从那之后过了多久呢？

真风已经记不得了，日子犹如落入河塘中的蝌蚪，在彷徨中失去了尾巴，长出了四肢，然后轻轻一跃就飞了出去。他们鸣叫，呼唤，相拥，交配，产卵，离去。在夏日里高歌，而后在秋日里死去。肌体血肉都融入泥潭，肥沃了土地，养育了子女。那灵魂，则是飞入天空汇入空气，静静的等待着下一次的轮回转世。

每当燥热的夜里传来蛙鸣的时候，真风都会无可避免地想起那个青蛙小子，以及在训练营里度过的每一个长夜。那种恍若隔世的感觉，古老如某些跨越过漫长时光之后的呼唤，将他带回遇见朝夏的那一年，那一天。

训练营里跟朝夏相处的五年短暂得似掠过视野边界的一支箭，而朝夏北上之后四年则长得像断了线的风筝，在空中慢悠悠地徘徊打转。那个时候真风还有些许期许，些许希望，只不过，风筝落至地面的瞬间开始，时光再次慢了下来。而且这次，伴着北境之风而去的日子缓慢到如一把匕首，一点一点刮磨着人的筋骨和精神。

太阳之刃消失后的第一年，北境人的铁蹄踏破了萨斯山脉的防线，将阿卡迪亚的军队逼退回了洛尔维斯冰原的驻地。但这只是开始，第二年，第三年......从凯德拉丘陵到拉波默城，从特根山谷到里林辛高地，北境人将太阳之刃花了四年时间一点一点解放来的土地，以同样不可抵挡的势头吞噬了回去，并丝毫没有停下的势头。

王城内人心惶惶，不仅是因为老国王已经病入膏肓，更是因为最近一个月的战报全是噩耗。在阿卡迪亚驻守兵团的节节败退中，所有人都心知肚明，七年之前阿卡迪亚军队第一场胜利夺回战的主战场——提托小镇的失守也不过是时间的问题了。即使距离那战线还有近千里之远，但北境人所掀起的狂风已然吹至了王城脚下，几乎每一个夜晚，伴着狗吠和鸦啼，那阴冷的呼啸风声呼啸不停，在阿卡迪亚人心底最深埋的角落掀起一片荒凉的死寂。

悠未的信好久未来了，真风不在意，因为他只当这人死了，而他的号令，也是从阴曹地府里传来的厉鬼的催魂夺命曲。真风只管过自己的日子，吃饭，喝酒，睡觉，然后依照着写在密函上的名字，去拿走几个贵族的性命。手上的血每多一点，真风都能感到悠未手中的权杖也重了一分。他籍着自己的手，将权力的铁板撕开了裂缝。

但就算没有悠未，自己也会这样做，这是复仇，真风固执地想。说不定自己早杀几个人，杀对几个人，朝夏和望海就不会遇到那种事了。想着，他隔断某位伯爵的喉管，然后看着他倒在地毯上抽搐。只不过，不管杀掉多少人，手上沾了多少的血，都换不回过去了。

“你心里明白，只是不愿意承认而已。”真风打断心底的声音，然后又灌下一些酒。

“虽然改变不了过去了，但未来还有机会改变。”悠未笑得深沉。“你要我做的，我都做到了，而现在，你也得去完成你该做的事了，不，或许我应该换个说法，你可以得到你想要的东西了。”

愚蠢于真风在此刻也明白了，他这些年为悠未杀掉的人命所堆成的王座，终于在现在换回了一次机会。尽管这依旧是悠未的一次算计，但真风已经顾不上那么多了。

即使搭乘最快的马车，从古奥罗小镇前往靠北的文曼德郡仍需要花费足足半月之久，但颠簸的行程不是最令真风难受的。他一路上沉默不语，只是拿着悠未从来的密函发呆。窗外的风驰骋呼啸，将真风的意识拉入了谷底，他甚至想不起来自己是怎样答应的，又是怎样坐上这辆马车的。

只不过一句话，一个名字，就让自己的理智防线彻底崩塌。如果北境人的防线跟自己的理智一样脆弱的话，怕早就没这些事了吧，真风自虐似的自嘲。但转念，思绪又飘乎飞向了更远的地方。威伊比山谷，自己出生，长大的地方，想来有将近十五年不曾回去过了吧。如果有机会，要不要回去一趟看看，看看那谷底小溪流淌过的痕迹，看看那片金灿灿的田野和广袤的群山，看看那些人，不管是好是坏......真风想着，但回过神来又嗤笑着将密函撕成了碎片，然后一把扔入了火堆中。

真风凉帆，活了一辈子都像条流浪狗，临了居然开始伤春悲秋思念故乡起来了，像什么话？像什么话？对不对？就算本大爷脖子上套上了项圈，本大爷也是条自由的狗，能指使动本大爷的，只有本大爷认的主。

别误会了，本大爷认的不是那个叫悠未的老狐狸。本大爷这辈子唯一愿意为之去死的，有且只有一个人。

真风一脸桀骜不驯的笑容，把颤抖的双手藏在了身后，然后把笔直的目光投向了文曼德郡深林古堡中的那个人。看着他略带忧伤的深绿色眸子，真风只是狠狠咬了一下嘴唇，然后冲上去抱住了他，紧紧的，不肯撒手。

“好久不见了，我的太阳之刃。”


	8. 第七章

人们自己创造自己的历史，但是他们并不是随心所欲地创造，并不是在他们自己身上的条件下创造，而是在直接碰到的，既定的，从过去承继下来的条件下创造。一切已死的先代传统，像梦魔一样纠缠着活人的头脑

-卡尔·马克思

当活着成为一种折磨的时候，时光就变成了一条由无数纠缠的过往所织成的鞭子，在漫长的岁月中不断抽打在人的身上，留下点血迹和片状伤痕。有的时候你很难去说明曾经的选择是对是错，亦难以解释当初的决定是否就是铸成现今苦痛的根源。但是这种对过往的追忆常常蛮横且不讲道理，在剩余的生命中不断撕裂着你的内心，让挣扎与懊悔成为一种毫无用途且只会让灵魂不断踩煎熬的笑柄。

一千年前，当异族离开阿卡迪亚大地的时候，遗留下来的两个人类种族为了生存向着对方挥舞起了刀刃。经历百余年的战乱，继承太阳大地精神之力的阿卡迪亚人最终获得胜利。而正是神明所眷顾的另一支族群，则被驱逐到萨斯山脉外极寒之地的北境。从未有人计算过那些生存在广袤的北境冰原的人到底有多少，也许几十万，或者几百万。而我们唯一可以认识的是，这千年间北境人从不曾放弃重夺阿卡迪亚控制权的尝试。在扩大阿卡迪亚的北部荒原，被无数战士鲜血所浇灌出的风凌花，甚至都在不知不觉间变成了刺目的猩红色。

只是，让阿卡迪亚人获得胜利的精神力，又何尝不是一种枷锁？

朝夏曾经问过悠未，如果神明要让阿卡迪亚人获得太阳之地的永久统治权，将精神力量赋予我们，为什么又要让我们分化成alpha，beta和omega的某种属性。为什么要在每一个阿卡迪亚人的脖子颈上都套上项圈，为什么要让这片永远被阳光温暖的土地千年如一日地洒满无辜的鲜血。

那个时候，悠未并没有回答他，只是一如既是经常地沉默着。深不见底的黑色的瞳仁盯着朝夏，犹如一柄从极寒之地刺来的利刃，审视着朝夏被苦痛折磨着的灵魂。

“我年轻的时候曾经去旅行。”悠未抚摸着牢房窗户上的血迹，自顾自称为了起来，“去了很多地方，从附近的拉波默城，再到最南边的拉利都丘陵，我去过的地方多到你想都想象不到...那个时候我年轻气盛，看过太多的苦难之后，也曾涌起跟你相似的想法，你知道吗，我什至当面质问过国王，为什么有些人生来就要活得那般痛苦。”

朝夏不说话，他的全身被紧紧锁在开口上，左脸上十字形的伤疤还在流血，那是被用火棍烙下的罪人印记。受过鞭刑的脊背上沾染着骇人的未成年人看着他的眼睛，看着他因深入灵魂的痛苦而变得黯淡的眼睛，但也没有放过他眸子深处那一丝从不曾改变的正直。

“那个时候国王是这样回答的，他告诉我'人做的事没有绝对的正确，恶行也都隐藏着救赎的种子，事物本质都是善恶一体，我们不是神，更无法像用刀子切割般黑白分明地永远做出正确的选择。只是，我们可以努力向善，alpha的身份带来的不是权力，而是守护子民的义务。

“哈哈，说起来也是好笑，老国王年轻的时候我觉得他就是一个愚蠢的理想主义者，直到他老了，糊涂了，我好像才终于明白他是多么伟大的一个人。当年从北境战场上回来之后，他花了很多年尝试在各地进行改革，改变这个国家，只是改革走到最后，那些利益被伤害的alpha贵族联合起来夺权软禁了他...也就是从那时候开始吧，我们就再也没赢过北境人。”

悠未说着，走到朝夏身边，单膝蹲下直视朝夏，一根手指挑起他的下巴，“你这些年带着军队获得的胜利，是我们几十年都不曾得到过的，这一点，我很感谢你。”

“现在说这些有什么用。”朝夏笑了起来，上翘的嘴角扯动伤口带来撕裂心裂肺的疼痛，他低喃着，“事到如今，我也是要死在这里了吧。”

“如果着想死，我可以成全你。”说着，悠未拔刀斩断了锁住朝夏手脚的铁链，将刀扔在他面前，“你若还想守护这片土地，就捡到起它，跟我走。”

黑夜在弥漫，带着令人不安的清冷与寂静，僵硬的空气慢条斯理地在两人之间铺陈开来。失去支撑的朝夏瘫倒在地上，他浅色的发梢上沾满碎草屑和砂土，多日的鞭刑令他的身体破败如风中残烛，但是更难以承受的，是望海离去的那一夜的记忆无数次在梦中陷入，折磨着他的精神与思绪。

“为什么，为什么要这么做。”朝夏喃喃着，艰难地抬头去看悠未，对上的，是悠未深藏在暗夜中的锐利视线。

“我只要你告诉我，朝夏，你现在是否还愿意为阿卡迪亚献出生命。”

在文曼德郡深林古堡中度过的日子慢得令人惊讶发慌，比之下，收容在王城牢狱时长达一年半之久的日子反而流逝得飞快。朝夏被悠未带走，花了许久的时间去调养在监狱中被破坏残坏的身体，在配备抑制精神力的结界之中，犹如和这个世界断绝了所有联系的隐形人。他一连几个月活得犹如行尸走肉，，只是无言地吃饭，睡觉，最远的行程也被限制在庭院的花圃之中。

现在想来，那段时间仿佛被扰人的林间精灵施了魔咒一般变得模糊不清，影影绰绰。朝夏偶尔会连续几个日夜都被梦境禁锢，被迫一遍又一遍重温那个将所有的事物都改变了的夜晚，他能清楚地注意到望海的体温，热度，吐在耳边的喘息，吻落在唇上的触感。这一切都清晰得可怕，令朝夏分不清自己经历的到底是真实还是虚幻。只是，每个月月末悠未前来古堡，告诉他尚未找到望海踪迹的时候，心底的刺痛才会提醒朝夏，那个夜晚是真的发生了。

即便最后相处的时间里望海从未告诉自己到底经历了什么，但望海那完全没有抑制剂痕迹的猛烈发情期，身上破烂不堪的衣物，斑驳的伤痕，以及那时望海看向自己的眼睛中深埋的痛苦，迟钝如朝夏，也猜到了事情的原委。只可惜被调离驻地时的他太过单纯，单纯到压根就没有料到驻地那群人真会做出这种行径。又或者是望海在前一夜突如其来的那个吻，让朝夏内心涌起的波澜遮挡了理智。

望海风斗这个人对自己来说是什么呢？

这个问题不难回答，是最信任的战友，是他要守护的哨兵，是跟他拥有共同理想的同类......朝夏可以毫不犹豫做出上诉回答，除此之外，还有一些不一样的东西令朝夏陷入长久的沉默。他曾花费许多夜晚的空暇去思索这件事，在战旅上的时候如是，而今亦然。

那一夜的激情并不是被信息素影响造成的失控，就算没有发情期信息素的影响，自己内心深处也渴望着与望海发生那样的关系。朝夏心底很清楚，正是因为清楚，所以他选择在望海吻上自己的时候伸手推开了他。战场上军人不能拥有感情，感情会坏事，更会招来闲话和诽谤，所以自己必须跟望海保持距离，保持一个让所有人都挑不出毛病的距离，即使这种距离令自己难受更令望海痛苦，但这也是必须的。

那抛开这一切，你对望海的情感是什么呢？

来到文曼德郡的第一天，悠未就抛来这个问题，但朝夏没有回答，因为他敏锐地在悠未的话语中感受到一丝危险的气息。如果回答错了，找到望海之后天晓得悠未会对他做什么，是会像对待自己一样将他扔入牢房，还是会直接送入王城斩首示众。朝夏不能保证，所以，他选择了沉默。

悠未没有追问，像已了然于心一般嘱咐朝夏好好休息。不过，那时候悠未与朝夏交换了承诺，他答应朝夏会帮他找到望海的踪迹，另一方面，朝夏也必须像他起誓的那样，为阿卡迪亚的胜利奉献所有，哪怕是生命。朝夏答应下来，换来了第二年起就从未中断过的精神力的训练。

向导的天赋令朝夏可以在短时间内使用精神力进行大范围搜索，甚至有一定的几率可以进入别人的精神图景。仅仅这样还不够，悠未想要的是令朝夏可以自由地闯入领域内任何人的精神世界。他告诉朝夏，如果想要守护什么，那最好的方法就是主动出击去击退所有有威胁的存在，因为进攻就是最好的防守。

“虽然精神图景只存在于哨兵和向导之间，但精神世界每个人都拥有。在精神世界的最深处，埋藏着精神内核，只要找到这个内核然后击溃它，就可以彻底摧毁这个人。”那时候悠未这样说，“我需要你去击溃某个人的精神内核。”

朝夏不知道悠未口中的“某个人”到底是谁，透过不断传来的前线的战报，朝夏隐约可以推测出这个需要自己去击溃的人，正带领着北境的军队不断蚕食着阿卡迪亚的土地。他们来势汹汹，毫无退意，甚至联合了北境分散的十六个部落头领，组建了前所未有的强大战力准备了这次反扑。阿卡迪亚危在旦夕，而曾经拯救了阿卡迪亚的太阳之刃，此刻却被软禁在文曼德郡深林的古堡苟且偷生。朝夏羞愧难当，脸颊的伤疤隐隐作痛，恨不得立刻披上战甲前往前线，停下北境人向太阳之地挺进的步伐。每当这个时候，悠未总是轻描淡写地劝阻他，“你一个人去也不过是送死，耐心等待，等我和真风摆平那些总是坏事的贵族之后，自然会给你你想要的。”

真风，悠未口中吐出的这个名字熟悉到刺耳。自从被捕之后朝夏就再不曾与真风取得过联系，只能偶尔在悠未的话里隐约听到真风的动向。大约是在萨斯事变之后不久，真风就辞去了训练营的职位，转入地下为悠未效力，理由不得而知。

每当精神力训练陷入僵局的时候，朝夏的耳边总会隐约响起真风那絮絮叨叨的声音，“我说你啊，何必这么拼命，像我一样自由逍遥快活一生不好吗”“早点退休，早点拿退职金，然后去娶个omega过日子，这才是正道啊老大”“你个傻子，总是被人骗，老子不看着你真怕你会被北境人拐去卖了......不对，你又不能生孩子，北境人拐你干嘛呀”那些聒噪的话语总把朝夏带回七年前还在训练营的日子，朝夏会在梦里看到那片亲切的斑驳草场，被落日余晖染红的后山林野，营地内点点微弱火光，以及真风拦住自己肩膀指着那幅【受伤天使】的油画给自己看的光景。这一切如此熟悉，又如此陌生，似乎连同那段记忆，都被时光的流转冲淡到模糊不清了。

真风那傻孩子，为什么要为悠未效力？恍惚的时候朝夏心中会升腾起些许忧虑，对自己曾经的部下，更是对自己好友的担忧。如果可以，朝夏希望真风老老实实退役，然后拿着退职金去开一家小店。酒店怎么样，他那么喜欢酒。眼前闪过喝多了的真风满脸通红被自己扶回营地的样子，朝夏打消了念头。还是裁缝店吧，他手工那么好，绝对可以大卖。想着，朝夏又忍不住苦笑。都是在刀尖上舞蹈的人，现在居然开始期望普通人的生活了，多么异想天开，多么滑稽可笑。

只不过朝夏没想到，时隔多年再次相见，真风居然意外地认同了自己的异想天开。

那是在文曼德郡的深林中度过的第二个冬季的某天，朝夏第一次成功给悠未展示了自己精神力的极限表现后，悠未露出了满意的笑容。这很罕见。这三年里悠未笑得越来越少了，朝夏能明显感觉到他的衰弱与疲惫，即便他从未在人前表露出来，但那越来越紧皱的眉头和正在变得苍白的发根，昭示着悠未所面临的压力。北境人越来越近，在很多个夜里朝夏甚至可以听到他们跨越过尔里吉丘陵的夜河，踏入太阳之地的脚步声，而随着他们一同前来的，还有源自彭德拉深林峡谷中的阵阵阴风，正在窥伺机会试图吞噬掉阿卡迪亚大地上的生灵。刻不容缓，悠未当夜就下达指示调配人手，要求在北境人攻打到提托小镇之前将朝夏送去完成暗杀任务。

被紧急调来的人手之中，就有朝夏的老友——真风。

朝夏记得那是一个阴冷的雨夜，他在城堡内等候多时，一直到窗外吹来的寒风模糊了炉火的温度，那人才出现在了他的面前。高了，瘦了，看上去更加冷峻且严肃。但真风凉帆依旧是记忆中的那个真风凉帆，连他扑过来时不顾体型的高大拼命将下巴缩在朝夏颈窝时的动作，都与回忆中一模一样。朝夏哭笑不得地抚摸着真风被冷风吹凉了的后背，任由他将七年别离的激动发泄在这个紧到令人喘不过气来的拥抱当中。

“好久不见了，我的太阳之刃。”

“我才是，好久没听到你在我耳边说个不停了。”朝夏抱着他，闻着他身上令人安心的气味，似乎一瞬间回到当年，“不过太阳之刃这个叫法，还是算了，我现在就是一个罪人。”朝夏向他展示脸上的伤痕，那个十字形的伤疤因为之前长时间的折磨而变成了焦黑色。

“说什么呢，说什么呢！”真风似乎生气了，他狠狠地将悠未的通令扔进火堆，怒不可遏地拍打着桌子，“你是罪人？开他妈的玩笑，你是英雄，你是把阿卡迪亚从北境人手里救下来的太阳之刃，那几个贵族算什么东西！他们上过战场吗？他们看过血吗？他们杀过人吗？他妈的都是一群贪生怕死的畜生，用那种下作的手法来阴了你，妈的，当时要是老子在，老子一定会弄死他们！”

“真风，谢谢你，不过......”朝夏的话还未说完，就被激动的真风打断了。

“老子既然见到你了，就他妈的绝对不会让这些家伙动你一根毫毛，你放心，咱们今天晚上就走，离开这，离开那群混蛋。”完全没有看到朝夏目瞪口呆的神情，真风直接打开衣柜开始擅自收拾起朝夏的衣物，“斯坦！把东西拿来！”随着一声响亮的口哨声，一只犬型灵使出现在房间里，它应着真风的呼唤哼哧哼哧叼来了行李箱，然后摇着尾巴拱进了朝夏的怀里开始舔他的脸颊。

“哟......哟，斯坦，这么久不见你还是这么精神啊......”看着对自己摇尾巴的灵使，以及它完全没有顾及朝夏意愿，正将叠得整整齐齐的衬衣塞进箱中的主人，朝夏哭笑不得，“真风，你知道你这次是来干什么的吧。”

“哈？干什么的？我他妈当然是来英雄救美把你从这里救出去的啊，要是这次我没看好你，你又傻了吧唧跑进敌阵里给别人送菜去了怎么办？你放心好了，行程我已经定好了，咱们现在出发沿着河边走，然后一路南下去横尔迪城，再去我的老家威伊比山谷。我在那有个老宅，咱们以后就住在那，我开个裁缝店，你没事教教村里的孩子们读书识字啥的......当然，咳咳，你要是看上了谁，想结婚了，我一定给你备好嫁妆，不是，是给你备好随礼钱，保证你以后能安安稳稳过日子就成......”

真风的话停了下来，连同他手上的动作。朝夏怀抱的温暖从背后传来，令他僵硬在原地。“谢谢你，真风。”朝夏从后面抱着他，脸颊贴着他的脊背，那是一种令人安心的触感，就像每一个喝醉的夜晚，朝夏守在他身边照顾他时候的感觉。

“我知道你是为我好。”朝夏喃喃说着，“但是你知道的吧，我想要的是什么。”

“我不知道，也不想知道。”真风罕见地驳斥了朝夏的话，他转身按住朝夏的肩膀，认真地开口，“我只知道，我不想让你受伤。”

望着真风不知躲闪的目光，朝夏收起笑容，“真风，我是军人，你明白的，我的使命就是守卫阿卡迪亚的土地和子民，我不可能允许北境人侵犯我们的国家。悠未已经跟我说过了，这次的任务如果成了，北境人就无法再往前踏进。”

“你为什么还要相信悠未那家伙？！他把你，你们害得有多惨你忘了吗？”

“真风......错的不是悠未，是其他某些人，但我不能让阿卡迪亚的族人去替那些坏人承担过错，我现在是带罪之身，望海也不在了，我不能再像三年前一样将北境人赶走，但至少我可以试着去阻止他们。”

“......你就要因为这样愚蠢的信念，去刺杀某个连名字都不知道的家伙吗？”真风看着朝夏，眼中满是苦涩，“如果你完成了这一切，最后却发现做错了，到时候怎么办？”

“就算如此，那也是我的选择，我无怨无悔。”朝夏说着，抬头望向真风，“你不正是知道这一点，才来到这里吗。”

莹莹火光照亮了朝夏淡绿色的瞳仁，尽管经历了无数苦痛的洗礼与岁月的摧残，朝夏视线中某些不曾改变的东西依旧在此刻深深刺痛了真风的心，他将脸深深埋入右手掌心，挡住了脸庞也挡住了朝夏的视线。

“傻子，你会后悔的。”

悠未并未告知朝夏太多这次任务的细节，因为了解得越多，朝夏精神上的负荷也就越重，具体的战略和方案全权交予真风负责。朝夏知道的仅仅是此行他们要潜入北境军驻地附近。随行的战士会护送他进入可以进行精神接触的范围，而后朝夏要在最短时间内找到敌军首领，那个引领着北境大军几近踏平阿卡迪亚大陆，被称为暗王的男人。

如果任务顺利，朝夏他们会在杀死暗王之后迅速撤离前线，随后埋伏在提托城外围山谷中的士兵则会趁机攻入北境军驻地，将他们战线的推进扼杀在提托城之前。

尽管计划得天衣无缝，但行程依旧涉险，为防止被北境军团中的随军巫师探查到精神力的波动而提前暴露行踪，除却朝夏和真风二人，其余所有随行战士都是普通人。而朝夏和真风，则被要求抑制精神力的释放。一连几年都生活在被强大结界包围的文曼德郡深林，使得朝夏早已习惯精神力被抑制的状态，只是真风却被这种强制的结界搞的头昏脑胀，在马车上日夜颠倒得接连睡了几天才缓过神来。

“你家那个坏事的小子呢，这几年有任何消息吗？”因为戒酒而变得焦躁的真风敲打着马车的门把手，似乎想用闲聊来转移注意力，“悠未有告诉过你任何事吗？”

“没有，我曾经想过用精神连接去寻找他的踪迹，毕竟虽然他消失了，可我们的结合还在，如果他有什么强烈的情感的话，我应该可以感觉到一点。”朝夏惆怅地说着，“不过悠未禁止我做这种事，因为如果我能感受到他的话，那反过来他也能感受到我，在他已经失控过一次的情况下再次刺激他是很危险的行为。”

“哦.......”真风若有所思，他的视线像是不经意似的从朝夏身上扫过，“你说的结合，是说精神上那种，还是......”

“我们做过了。”

朝夏并不避讳，尽管他觉得自己一定会被碎嘴的真风揶揄，但这次真风却意外地沉默，两人之间只剩下了窗外夜风的咆哮。许久之后，真风才苦笑着开口，“我猜也是，没办法嘛，毕竟你是alpha他是omega嘛。”

“不，不是这样的。”朝夏一瞬间想辩解，但话到了嘴边却又停下来了，“悠未说这次任务成功了的话，会让我见到他，这是我们的约定。”

真风不说话，只是用一种沉重的视线看着朝夏。

朝夏被盯得心中发紧，他咬了下嘴唇，开口道，“望海没做错什么，是驻地兵团的人下的手......有的时候我会想不通，为什么人们都觉得alpha天生应该去支配omega，为什么人们要以伤害这种形式去对待别人。”

“这就是我曾经最欣赏你的地方，纯洁到单纯，不，是愚蠢，其实我也想不通，为什么你这种家伙能十几年如一日地保持这种蠢到头的想法。”

“你觉得这种想法很蠢是么，真风。”

“不，不是这个想法蠢，而是在这样一个时代抱有这种想法的你太蠢。”真风笑了起来，他看向窗外，“我从来没跟你说过我小时候的事吧，正好现在无聊，跟你讲讲好了。我小时候生在威伊比山谷，那里有大片的农田和果园，再怎么难的年景日子都还算过得去。我家里除了我之外还有一个小我5岁的妹妹。结果在我16岁那年突然来了一场鼠灾，天晓得那群畜生是哪里来的，它们啃坏了所有的庄稼，果子，连树叶都不放过，就好像是一夜之间，所有的东西都没了......”

朝夏想起来了，真风说的是十七年前太阳历史百年不遇的大灾年，鼠乱，蝗灾，干旱和瘟疫让南部的众多地域都陷入了困境。大批难民从南方逃离，很多人都死在了路上，而更多的，则死于了权贵阶层不肯降低的赋税。也正是在那年，悠未所说的国王派推行的改革失败了，或是天怒或是人怨，也或者是因为混乱的时代让整个世界都偏向了保守。

“我老妈和老爸是果农，家里断粮之后他们就去山上采野果，野菜根回来果腹，但随着没饭吃的人越来越多，到后面连野菜根都没了，整个山上光秃秃的只剩下了土。后来有天，不知是不是饿到眼花了，我老爸老妈从山崖上摔下去了，你知道的，那么高，跌下去就没气了，紧接着没过多久，周围几个邻居就闯进我家，把能拿的东西都拿走了，连我老爸的皮带都抢去煮了吃......后来我妹妹也死了。”

“怎么死的。”朝夏试着询问。

“当然是饿死的。”真风没有隐瞒，嘴角露出一个无奈的笑，然后敲打着门框继续开口，“后来我跑去山谷里找我爸妈的尸体，还真让我找到了，因为山底下气温低还没怎么烂，所以我一眼就看到了，他们身上的伤，不是摔的，是被人用刀砍的，一刀砍在脖子上。我老妈死的时候手里还紧紧攥着半个野山果，僵硬到掰都掰不开。”

“你是说，是有人杀了他们？是去你家抢劫的那伙人吗？”

“可能是，也可能不是，说不定只是在山上起了争执，被人暗算了，而抢劫的那帮人只是听说我爸妈死了，所以趁火打劫罢了，不过......”说到这里，真风的头慢慢低了下去。

“不过什么？”

“你知道的吧，我很怕老鼠。”

“是，我还挺奇怪，你在酒吧里被一只小老鼠吓得爬上屋顶，是我和老板一起把你拽下来的。”

“那是我爸妈死后没多久的事了，我拼了命去偷去抢，为了活下去什么脏事烂事都做得出来。只是我妹妹那时候太小了，小到根本没多少能活下去的本钱，爸妈死后她身体很快就衰弱下去了，我虽然努力过了，但是到最后还是不行......那天晚上我回来的时候......”真风停顿了一下，直到外面的风停了，他似乎才终于鼓起了勇气，“我回来的时候，看到她身上爬满了老鼠，无数只，黑色的蠕动的活物，绿幽幽的眼睛在黑暗中盯着我，似乎等吃光了她之后就会扑过来吃我。”

“真风......”朝夏不知道该说什么。

“所以我跑了，从威伊比山谷逃走了，当时我什么都没想，只是心里有一个念头，不管怎么死，我都不要像那样被老鼠咬死......结果上天眷顾我，我活下来了，活得还不错，有烟有酒有女人，还混了个一官半职，我那时候就觉得这辈子值了。结果呢，就在几年前，曾经抢劫了我们的那家人，不知道通过哪里找到我了，你猜怎么着，他们每年都寄来好多东西，钱，吃的，喝的，还有各种乱七八糟的东西......还有信，全都是忏悔信，哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈——”真风笑了起来，声音中带着失控，“那些东西我没留，给教会了，教会那养着不少孩子，你知道吗朝夏，我当年想过复仇，想把仇人的脖子拧断然后扔去喂老鼠，但是活了这么多年，我有一天忽然想明白了，不管是alpha，beta还是omega，首先我们都是人，只要是人，心中就都有善和恶。遇到不好的年景，恶就跑出来伤人害人，而事情过去之后，善就回来了，这种事是人的天性......朝夏，就算你真有天赶走了北境人，但你也赶不走人心中的恶，赶不走那些吸血的贵族老爷们，改变不了这个世界，这些都是无用功。所以我说你蠢，你实在是太蠢了，朝夏。”

“真风，我明白你想说什么......我有的时候会迷茫，但迷茫过后，我还是会想去相信，相信人心底的善，相信有一天世界会改变，你明白吗，就像你的信仰一样，我们每个人都在努力实践自己的信仰罢了，而最后能做到哪一步，我就会做到哪，只要不违背自己的内心。”

朝夏看着真风，眼神并不躲闪，和几年前毫无二异。真风无奈地挑了挑眉，然后叹了口，“你还是真是没变啊，老大，不过......我最欣赏你的，也是这一点。”

窗外的风声再次响起了，随着马儿的嘶鸣，车停了下来。空气中散发着的林野气息熟悉又陌生，朝夏知道，他们已经到提托城了，而从这里出发翻越山谷，不用多久就可以潜入北境人驻地附近。任务已经开始了。

“真风，我们该走了。”

“早就知道了，傻子。”说着，真风扯出一件崭新的重麻披风为朝夏批上，花纹和当年一模一样，连上面绣的字迹也不曾变化，他满意地看着自己的大作，点了点头。

“太阳之刃要出鞘了，对吧。”

一路翻过山脊行至山顶，几人可以从上方俯瞰北境军驻地的火光。从山脚下一直向前方蔓延而去，数不清的营帐整齐地林立着，犹如一群暗夜中的亡魂时刻等待着吞噬掉阿卡迪亚的土地。

真风利用自己的侦查能力探入了附近的山林，而跟随而来的士兵们则在四周设下了防护的陷阱和结界。时间指向午夜，黑暗正浓，朝夏抬头向天空望去，北方洁净的空气让夜空如一面水晶般透亮，浩渺的银河如一条灿烈的光带般悬挂与夜幕之下。四周声响杳然，似乎整个世界都在这片极具压迫的美中屏住了呼吸。

“这边一切正常，只要耐心等待对方进入你的领域就行。”真风的声音透过精神世界传来，他一字一顿地严肃叮嘱朝夏，“听我说，不管发生什么，你都不能犹豫，保证完成任务。”

“哈哈哈，这话说得真不像你，你是在怀疑我对阿卡迪亚的忠诚吗？”

“不，只是在担心你。”

“不要担心我，说起来，如果一切都结束了，你要回去威伊比山谷吗？”

“大概会的，毕竟不知道什么时候会死，死之前也要给家人扫一次墓。”

“那到时候，一起去吧。”

“好啊，我带你去我小时候常去的山洞玩。”

“还有望海，等见到他，我会想办法帮他洗刷冤屈，让他可以光明正大活着......哪怕没有封爵，但只要活着就好。”

“你啊，你还真是喜欢他......”

“我也喜欢你啊，真风。”

“不一样吧，你会想跟他上床，会想跟我上床吗？”

“那倒不会......”

“我说吧，所以说，你这人就是蠢，就像我跟你的那幅画里的天使一样，自己都遍体鳞伤了还想着去救别人。”

“跟这个没关系吧喂！”

“话说，朝夏啊......”

“怎么了？”

“对你来说，我到底是......”

“来了——————”

一瞬间，世界陷入了黑暗。

朝夏从未想到过，暗王的压迫感会如此之强，只是接近他精神世界的边缘所带来的压力，都会令自己眼前一黑。犹如被铁鞭重重抽过身体，脑海中嗡嗡作响，朝夏险些失去意识。

“坚持住！”

真风的声音传来，朝夏咬紧牙关，将意识集中在精神世界。

“拉达梅斯——”

他呼喊着，被召唤而来的白色麋鹿带来的光照亮了四周，将朝夏从黑暗中解救了出来，朝夏跃身而上，由拉达梅斯托载着开始与黑暗和时间赛跑。往日训练的记忆被唤醒，朝夏在一片虚无中找到了方向。那是一片燃着火的断崖，蛮横的火舌舔舐着大地，将周围的一切染成刺眼的血红。

“越过去！”

随着朝夏的呼唤，拉达梅斯纵身而起，越过那道横亘在两个世界之间的无边断崖，朝夏只身踏入了这片火原。无序，无边，无止境，无平静，无慈悲的烈火熊熊燃烧，将一切生灵都化为了焦炭，化成了乌有。

这个人很可怕，他的精神世界犹如一个不稳定的远古野兽，时刻等待着吞噬与作乱。朝夏的心脏飞速跳动，不只是因为恐惧，更是因为接触到这个世界的瞬间，一种微妙的异样感就无可抑制地在他的心底升腾而起。

“这里是......”朝夏试图触碰生长在焦土上的樱风花，但手指还未接触到那花瓣，真风的喊声就击碎了平静。

“快点！我们被发现了！”

随着那声音，朝夏眼前一晃，再次回到了现实。被月光照亮的山林中影影绰绰，呼喊声和马蹄踏裂地面的声响正从四面八方传来。

“朝夏，朝夏！”真风用力摇晃着他的肩膀，试图将他唤醒。“你进去了吗？你找到了吗？”

“我找到了，但是还差一点......”

有人死前的尖叫传入了两人的耳中，三两个撤回士兵身上带着血迹和伤痕。

“撑不住了，那人要过来了。”

“还有多久？”真风紧紧抱住朝夏，焦急地询问。

“最多只能拖一会，跑不下山了。”

“会死吗，我们，真风领队。”

“我们要被杀了吗？”

“妈的说什么屁话呢！”真风拽住那人的领子将他提了起来，眼神发狂地对他怒吼，“为了阿卡迪亚，为了太阳之刃去死，是你们的荣耀！撑下去！用命也给我拖下去！就算死，太阳之刃也是最后一个死的！这是战争，给我记住！”

说着，真风扶着朝夏上了马，“你还好吗？别担心，继续去搜索他，只要一次就够了，除掉他的精神内核，我们就赢了......”

真风的声音逐渐消失，朝夏再次被拖入了那个地狱般的世界，眼前的樱风花已经消失了，仿佛只是他的幻觉。方才现实世界中发生的一切依旧历历在目，朝夏清醒了过来，拉达梅斯驮着他朝着火焰最盛的地方疾驰而去。

我来过这里，心底有个声音在喃喃自语，朝夏试图无视它。

闭嘴，这是我的任务。

跨越过无数滚烫的砂石和焦黑的植物，朝夏穿越过火焰架起的屏障，直到那景象越来越清晰，也越来越骇人。“如果你完成了这一切，最后却发现做错了，到时候怎么办？”真风的声音在耳畔响起，朝夏这次再也无法无视它了。

记得在这次任务临行前，悠未来见过一次朝夏，那时候朝夏再一次向他询问了望海的行踪，而悠未并没有正面回答，他只是说：“如果你完成了任务，那你就可以见到他。”那时候朝夏以为悠未只是在安慰自己，又或者是在说谎。但是，我是说但是，如果那时候悠未没有在说谎的话，自己又该怎么办呢？

朝夏看清了，这片无尽火海的中心，是一座高耸的塔台。

“我只要你告诉我，朝夏，你现在是否还愿意为阿卡迪亚献出生命。”

马，停下了。

浓稠的血腥味灌满了鼻腔。

真风以护着朝夏的姿势，摔在了地上。重重的撞击令朝夏回到了现实，一瞬间的迷茫，让朝夏甚至忘记了自己此刻身处何地。他如同一个初生的婴孩，被真风紧紧抱着，“没事的。”真风的脸被月光照亮，他温柔地笑着，仿佛真的什么都没发生。

箭矢，划破长空。

真风踉跄了一下，倚靠着树干强行支撑着的身体变得瘫软无力，“我会保护你的，放心。”他说着，抱着朝夏滑下了山坡。而如剑似刃的月光更加凛冽，照亮了真风被猩红色的液体染红的胸膛。

“真风，真风！”朝夏呼唤着，用手紧紧捂住他的胸口，依旧挡不住温热的血蔓延。“还有人吗？来人！来人！”朝夏试图在精神世界中呼唤随行的士兵，回应他的只有一片死寂。

“听我说，你得毁了他。”真风扯住朝夏的斗篷，努力将话语随着鲜血吐出来，“抱歉骗了你，但你必须这么做。”

“别说了，我得帮你止血。”

“没用的，听我说完。”真风笑了起来，弯成月牙的眼睛让他看上去脆弱了许多，“朝夏，小心悠未......我看到了，他有在用，伪造的信息素，还有......

“朝夏，对你来说，我到底是什么样的存在......”

话并未说完，如同断在空中的悬桥，在一瞬间变得空落落的没了生机。

马蹄声接近了，朝夏甚至能听到从背后传来的铺天盖地的亡灵怒吼，那个男人正在接近，他所带领的成千上万的北境军团也将踏平这片土地。一团焦黑如夜的阴云挡住了月色，让大地再次笼罩在一片令人窒息的黑暗当中。友人的生命正在逝去，而更可怕的是即将迎来的真相，朝夏感到自己的心脏被撕扯到生疼。

真风的身体已经失去了热度，或许是因为失血过多，朝夏希望是这样。他伸手阖上真风的眼睑，然后把吻落在了他的额头，他死的时候，仍旧保持着护住朝夏的姿势。

“真风，你是英雄。”

说着，朝夏对着火焰中那栋高耸塔台伸出了手掌，朝夏记得那栋塔台，那是七年之前在训练营的那个冬季，他和望海第一次进行结合的地方，同时，也是两个人交换了誓言的地方。

从掌心中喷涌出的白光犹如旭日初升般闪亮，绽裂了低垂的夜幕也熄灭了熊熊燃烧的不详之火。

人的精神内核会化为某种对他们来说最重要的意像。

“望海，你的梦想就是我的梦想，我们可以一起实现它，我们可以改变这片土地，让这场呼啸来千年的风停下。”

“望海，如果再有一次机会，我会在那个时候站在你的身边，守护你，守护你的精神，守护你的灵魂。”

“望海，但在未来的某天，我们真的站在了彼此的对立面的时候，你会怎样选择，而我又会怎样选择。”

“那抛开这一切，你对望海的情感是什么呢？”

“我爱他。”

塔台在白光中化成了烟尘，随风逐渐消散在火光之中。消灭了精神内核，那这个精神世界也会随之崩溃，至于其主人，必定会永远地迷失在他的精神图景之中。朝夏在这时候才终于明白，为何悠未要在文曼德郡深林附近设下限制他精神力的结界，又为何在多年来一直一直欺骗着他。

原因很简单，精神的结合所造成的影响是双向的，如果自己可以感知到望海，那反过来，望海也会感知到自己。

如此一来，任务也就无法成立。

狡诈如悠未，从一开始就设计好了每一步，无论是朝夏亦或是真风，每个个人都是他手中的棋子。他知道真风无法拒绝去帮助朝夏这事，而同样，朝夏的性格也令他无法在最紧要的关头，以个人的感情去对抗与生俱来的使命感。

朝他们的死，可以让阿卡迪亚的太阳继续闪耀下去，这就足够了。

但，事实真的会如计划一般顺利吗？

被白烟摧毁的哨塔消散在了火焰之中，可那燃着的火舌依旧舔舐着整个大地。为什么？朝夏不明白，为什么有人可以在精神内核被摧毁之后还能保持精神图景？为什么他没有一丝一毫毫毫的动摇？为什么他走向自己的时候，那阴冷的眼神中带着的炽热情感看起来如此可骇？

朝夏被黑色烟雾所幻化的豹子扑倒了地上，那熟悉的生物踩在他的胸口，用带着倒刺的舌头轻轻舔着他的脸颊。

背后的伤口正隐隐作痛，但混乱的思绪让疼痛变得几乎不可感，朝夏挣扎着想起身，下一秒，利刃就刺入他的骨折骨。伴着赤红的血浆一起涌出来的，还有埋藏在两个人分离的那个夜晚，看着望海离去的背影所体会过的感觉。

三年了，三年了，你去哪了。

朝夏很想问，但问不出口，眼前的人黑色的铠甲上刻画着北境人信仰的巫神的符号。他那黑色的眼球漆黑如暗夜，只是短暂的对视，似乎都会吸走人的灵魂。

为什么做这样的事，为什么违背了誓言，为什么杀了我的挚友。

千万的话语在此刻化作寂静，两人就这样看着对方，像是面对对方的一生都看透，专注而认真。直到望海单膝跪下，伸手扯住朝夏的前襟，将他从地上拽了起来。这力量太过强大，令朝夏的心脏撞击着肋骨发出骇人的声响。

“好久不见。”

说着，望海如野兽般般的舌尖，放肆地舔过朝夏左脸的疤痕，然后狠狠地吻住了他。

“我很想你。”


	9. 第八章

所谓复仇之心，就是对那些因憎恨而伤害我们的人，从同样的憎恨出发，驱使我们去伤害他们的欲望。

——巴鲁赫·斯宾诺莎

脊背上传来熟悉的痛楚，跨越三年时光，将朝夏拉回了牢狱中的日子。记得那是一个暗无天日的破败石屋，周遭遍布着囚徒们留下的黑褐色血迹与深入石壁的抓痕。这些印记昭显着他们在死前所陷入的疯狂与绝望。在无数个昏沉难眠的夜晚，朝夏甚至能听到那些被禁锢于此的亡灵在身旁走动的声响，这令他脆弱的精神岌岌可危。他时常觉得自己即将陷入狂乱与臆想的深渊无法自拔。在漫长的时间里，唯一能让他保持住最后理性的，是那个总在梦境中出现的身影。

他去了哪里，他还好吗，他有没有受伤，他在某个不知名的地方等待着我吗。

朝夏在睡梦中呼唤着望海的名字，试图接近他一点，如同在战场的四年中两人度过的每一个夜晚般，伸手就可以触碰到那个令人安心温度。

现在你如愿以偿了，你开心吗？

梦境中有谁在他的耳边低喃，朝夏的呼吸开始变得沉重。手腕上的重量压得他吃痛，飘渺的梦境与冰冷现实的分界线开始变得明晰起来。朝夏明白自己的身体正在清醒，尽管他的意识更期愿躲入梦的虚无。理性与感性交织成混沌，互相争夺着身体的控制权，直到一个缠绵的吻，将这个僵局打破。

眼皮的重量几乎令他无法承受，但他还是用尽全力抬眼去看那个正俯身亲吻自己的男人，看他身披着的黑色野裘皮长外套，看他那头比夜更加漆黑的短发，看他那张熟悉的无表情的冷峻脸庞和他左眼中那个闪着微光的红色印记。望海唇舌的触感还如离别那夜柔软温柔。骨节分明的苍白手指穿过朝夏发丝，熟悉的动作击破朝夏内心的防线，将他毫不留情带回萨斯山脉驻地的最后一夜。

望海似乎并没有改变太多，但他确实变了。

“住......手。”朝夏喘息着推开压在身上的男人，起身时左肩撕裂般的剧痛将意识拉回现实。他意识到自己在某个营帐之中，上身赤裸，包扎着绷带。

微弱的烛光将诺大的空间照得昏暗且不真实。自己昏迷了多久？一天？两天？没人回答。朝夏头痛起来，想伸手去按住太阳穴的痛点，但被铁链紧紧锁住的双腕停在了半空。

铁链另一端被望海握在手中。

到底发生了什么？朝夏试图去思索，在这样做的时候，回忆无可避免地触碰到某些彻骨的痛楚，让他的心被揪紧。

“真风......他......”

“他死了。”望海毫不隐瞒，直率如从前。

“你杀了他？”

“是。”

“为什么。”

“因为他是敌人。”

朝夏看着望海，试图在他的眼神中读到任何情感波动。

然而望海连眼睛都不眨，说起这些如呼吸或者喝水一般自然。

“你得毁了他，你必须这么做。”真风最后的遗言在脑海中回荡，朝夏终于知道他想说什么。眼前这个人已经不是他曾熟知的那个望海风斗，而是带着北境人的大军侵犯阿卡迪亚领土的敌人——暗王。

“你现在想杀了我对吧。”

像是看出了他的心思，望海侧着头露出了然的笑容。只是这个笑来得突然，令人毛骨悚然。“三年不见，结果重逢的第一面就想杀我，你还真是令我伤心，朝夏。”望海扯住紧锁朝夏手腕的铁链往上一拉，将链子锁在床塌旁的主梁上，“别那么着急，不如来听个故事吧。”

望海踱步到对面的巨大摇椅上，屈身坐下，黑洞洞的眸子凝视着朝夏，缓缓开口。

“曾经，羊圈里有一只羊，和其他羊一样，生来就是被屠宰的命。但他不认命，想通过击退进犯家园的狼群来证明自己的力量，得到主人的重视。于是羊走上战场。他很努力，很拼命，和主人的狗群一起，将狼赶出家园......那个时候羊的心中充满了光明，他觉得自己应该会得到奖赏。”望海不紧不慢地说着，“后来，他甚至爱上了另一只羊，爱上了一个不应该爱的对象。然而他还不知道自己已经招来了嫉妒，敌意和仇视。这也怪他，怪他太骄傲，太自大，甚至忘了狗群一直都是吃羊的......终于，在一个夜晚，曾经与他并肩作战的狗群围攻了他，撕扯他的身体，吞噬他的血肉，将他的心和灵魂都切割成了碎片......”

“不要说了。”朝夏想冲过去打断他，但铁链将他桎梏在原地。

望海不理会，闭上眼继续讲了下去，“在那一夜，羊心底的恶魔被释放了。恶魔引领着愚蠢的羊走向山野，走向他曾经拼上性命去抵抗的狼群的领地......遍体鳞伤的羊在广袤无边的森林中遇见了神明，不，也许是恶魔。绝望的羊选择与恶魔做了交易。恶魔赋予他变成狼的力量，而羊，许下了誓言......”

暗夜无声，营帐静谧如墓场。朝夏看着望海，看着他深不见底的黑色瞳仁，感受到一丝从未有过的恐惧与退缩。

“看着我，猜猜羊的誓言是什么。”

望海走近，伸手抚上他的胸口，声音冷酷而沉重。朝夏无法移开视线，对视的刹那，他的意识被拉入那个燃着永世孤火的世界。

火舌舔舐着身躯，将他的灵魂灼伤到残缺。一切都在火炎中化为虚无。那个曾经纯白的冰原，那个曾令朝夏震惊的纯净空间，早已在仇恨和苦痛中消失。取而代之的是被愤怒至极的熊熊烈火淹没的枯槁世界。

“看着我！”

望海的吼声将朝夏的意识拉回到了现在的时空。只是一瞬间的精神接触，他的额角已沁出一层薄汗。眼前的男人有着与朝夏所爱之人相同的容貌，但那灵魂却早已不同。朝夏能感觉到他心底的愤怒与痛苦，以及以此为食长大的渴望着复仇的恶魔。

“望海，别这样......”朝夏紧皱眉头低声轻喃，试图开启精神图景来安抚眼前的人。

“看着我。”望海扯住朝夏后脑的发丝，迫使他看着自己的眼睛，“这不是别人，这就是我。”朝夏的精神图景瞬间被打碎，精神力被压制所带来的苦痛令他忍不住呻吟。望海并不在意，左眼中红色的印记如燃烧的地狱之火闪着恶光。

“看着我，我要你。”

说完望海吻住了朝夏的唇。这个吻粗鲁而野蛮。他不像是在接吻，而像野兽正在掠食，疯狂而粗暴地夺走朝夏口腔中的液体、空气。他狠狠咬住朝夏舌尖，铁腥味充斥鼻腔。与此同时，还有另一种气味在剥夺朝夏的理智。

熟悉，但又如此陌生。

不再冰冷如苍白无际的雪原，但依旧尖锐而刺激。望海信息素的味道比起三年前变了许多，变得更加炽热且具有攻击性。这种气味挑拨着朝夏自制力的底线。他喘息着，想推开望海，可被紧紧禁锢的双手却无法动弹。

“别，望海，别这样。”他低声下气地乞求，却无法激起那人的同情。

朝夏被狠狠地推倒在床塌上。望海调整铁链让他手臂抬至脑后。肩背上的伤口正在沁出斑驳的血迹，但望海并不在乎，他如一只贪婪的野兽撕扯着朝夏的脖子与胸口，将吻铺天盖地地倾倒下来。

过于粗野的挑衅加快了朝夏的心跳。一种难言的苦楚从小腹涌起，汇集于下身的某点。汗水，血迹，呻吟，喘息，挣扎，一切都在此刻化作催化情欲的恶魔，击垮了朝夏的防线。望海撕裂他下身的衣物，看着他的欲望蓬勃而出，立于眼前。

“你没变，和三年前比，一点都没变，还是那么单纯，那么愚蠢。”望海说着，俯身吻上了他的下体。

羞耻与痛苦交织在一起，朝夏的汗水顺着脖颈流淌而下，浸湿了身上的绷带和身下的床褥。望海扯下厚重的裘皮外套，露出赤裸的身体。惨白的肌肤上斑驳的伤痕在微弱的烛火中微微泛红。这是曾经作为阿卡迪亚战士时留下的荣耀证明。望海漆黑的眸子看着他，目光如初见时般笔直而不知退缩，只是在此刻多了几分癫狂与暴戾。

望海跨坐在他身上，扶着他勃起的下身让他缓缓进入自己的身体。因为发情而变得柔软且湿润的生殖腔紧紧裹住朝夏，他无法拒绝，只能接受。被锁住的双手在镣铐上摩擦出血痕，他像被野兽分食着的猎物般无助。但望海不会因此放过他。随着望海腰肢的扭动，下体摩擦所带来的快感如翻涌的海浪，摧残着朝夏的理智。他喘息着，喉咙深处发出呻吟，思绪变得粘稠而浓厚，口腔中的残存的血腥味开始模糊。

望海笑着，下身一下又一下地吞噬着他，让他被滚烫的粘稠包裹。脖子被咬出血迹，胸口的绷带被撕扯成碎片，朝夏狠狠咬住的嘴唇，被他的舌尖攻破。望海如狂战士般在他身上攻城略地，将他带入情欲筑成的深渊。

“别这样，别这样......”朝夏控制不住的泪水从眼角滑落，他卑微地哀求骑在身上的男人放过自己，但这姿态换来的却是更加残暴的掠夺。

“你是我的俘虏。只有我想要，没有你拒绝。”望海扯下挂住的铁链，将它缠绕在手上。他翻身拽得朝夏坐起，迫使他匍匐到自己身上。冷漠的眼睛看着朝夏的被火光照亮的浅绿色眼眸。

“上我。”他命令。

炽热的信息素气味变得更加浓烈，如一把尖锐的利刃横在朝夏脖子上。强大的精神力压迫着他的意识与身体，他无法反抗这蛮横的支配。

朝夏的嘴唇沁出的血滴在望海苍白的胸前，随着下身的律动而画出悲伤的痕迹。每一次抽插都是一次对灵魂的剥削，让朝夏的内心变得疮痍满目。下体接触带来的快感刺激着他的身体，让他止不住喘息与呻吟。然而快感又如抽在脊背上的鞭子，践踏着他的尊严。

望海的眼神由冷淡变为狂乱，他的生殖腔逐渐收紧，身体热度上升，沁出一层薄汗。每一下的深入都在刺激着敏感点，令他抑制不住从喉咙深处涌出连绵的呻吟。

他看着朝夏，看着他的眼睛，看着他好看的浅色头发，看着他曾经总是上翘着的嘴唇，然后吻着压了上去。两人滚落到地上。望海仿佛听不见朝夏因伤口受撞击发出的痛苦呻吟，只是拼命地抱住他，摆动腰肢让他的下体进得更深，更疯狂。

下一个瞬间，望海抱着朝夏狠狠咬住他的肩膀，脖子上的汗水蹭满他的脸颊。积累的快感在此刻爆发，如灭世洪水般将两人淹没。狂乱的呻吟在耳边炸裂，因高潮而收缩的生殖腔紧紧箍住朝夏的下体。

朝夏的精神像被火焰炙烤，那种撕心裂肺的痛化作喷涌而出的快感。他无法抑制地将液体射入了望海的体内，一波又一波，直到那粘稠的液体不受控制地从望海的生殖腔中满溢而出，滴落到地上。

朝夏曾无数次幻想过与望海重逢时的场景，他或许会流泪，会失控，会忍不住去吻亲望海，或是与他发生关系，但朝夏从未想到的是，臆想会以这样的形式变成现实。

任务失败的当天夜里，按照预定埋伏在城外准备接应朝夏他们的部队撤退不及，被北境人一网打尽，连探子都不曾逃离望海的魔爪。没人知道那天夜里发生了什么，更没人知道朝夏是生是死。在望海所率领的北境军队即将攻破提托城大门之际，阿卡迪亚人陷入了家园将被北境的烈火焚烧殆尽的恐惧之中。

朝夏被望海锁在营帐中，浑浑噩噩度日。因为失血过多，他昏迷了很多天，清醒的时候隐约可以看到北境人在帐外张望，似乎对首领的俘虏充满了好奇。那夜望海用信息素强制朝夏发情，两人发生关系之后，望海就再没碰过他，仿佛他真的只是一个单纯的俘虏与囚徒。望海的军务似乎异常繁重，朝夏清醒的时候时常看不到他的身影，只有在寂静长夜的某一个角落，从噩梦中惊醒的朝夏会看到他站在那里，久久注视着自己，仿佛一个幽灵。

更多的日子里，朝夏独自与寂寞为伍，军队中的北境人不会轻易接触朝夏，更不敢违抗望海的命令与他搭话。唯有一个看上去不过十三四岁的少女侍从会悄悄回上他几句。或许是朝夏长了张有亲和力的脸，又或许是那孩子太过年少单纯。朝夏可怜她，怕她因为跟自己扯上关系而被处罚，所以他也常常沉默不语。

太久的独处令朝夏忍不住不停去想，想这三年望海身上到底发生了什么。没人知道，他也只能从最开始的那些只言片语中推测出一个大概。望海在那夜失控杀光驻地士兵之后，倔强如他，遭到陷害乖乖等待制裁必不是他所能接受的。唯一的方法只剩下逃离阿卡迪亚大陆。望海大约是只身越过边界逃入了北境人的领地，而那之后呢？朝夏努力回忆着望海讲述的故事。

“遍体鳞伤的羊在广袤无边的森林中遇见了神明，不，也许是恶魔。绝望的羊选择与恶魔做了交易。恶魔赋予他变成狼的力量，而羊，许下了誓言......”

朝夏试图从这些话语中寻找到蛛丝马迹，拼凑出事情的真相。或许望海口中的森林就是传说中被诅咒的彭德拉深林，而恶魔......大概是深林女巫，也可能是巫神。常年的战争令阿卡迪亚人与北境人对对方知之甚少，朝夏也只是隐约从上级军官的口中听说过北境人的巫神信仰，传说北境人是与深林女巫做了交易，换来了巫神的力量加持才得以维持与阿卡迪亚人长达千年之久的战争，但这个说法到底真是假，无人知晓。

红色的印记，朝夏脑海中闪过望海在与自己发生关系的时候，左眼闪过的奇妙的图案，诡异的红色，如同燃着的火。这跟他口中的“恶魔”有什么关系吗？而更无法解释的一点，为什么在朝夏击碎了望海的精神内核之后，他仍然可以保持理智与清醒，甚至连发情期都可以自由控制？

朝夏努力思索，但真相却好像越来越远，在漫长的黑夜中随着朝夏的思绪混乱成一种不可名状的混沌。

日月更替，斗转星移。朝夏已经不记得时间过去了多久，可能是一个月，也可能是两个月，他只能隐约想起望海攻破提托城紧闭城门的那天，是一个阴冷的雪夜。当铺天盖地的白雪覆盖了地表所有生物的遗迹，皎洁的月光将夜空照得澄清如碧玉的时候，朝夏看到望海那席卷一切的精神力化成了遮天蔽日的黑色海浪，冲垮了城墙上所有试图反抗的阿卡迪亚士兵。无数只黑色的猎豹如鬼魅的亡灵般冲入战场，撕裂了对方灵使的咽喉，也撕裂了阿卡迪亚人最后一丝幻想。

被锁住双手的朝夏徒步跟随在望海的马后，随着他的大军一步一步踏入提托城。沉默的民众站立在道路两旁，等待着黑暗之主的审判。朝夏记得上一次来到这是七年之前，他和望海两人赢下第一次胜利的时候，也是这样步入主城的。那时候，民众捧着花和酒夹道相迎，所有的人脸上都带着狂喜与骄傲。而此刻，你只能在他们身上感受到一种刺骨的恐惧。

“那个人，是不是......”“果然是他，跟传言说的一样”“黑色的豹，还有精神力，我记得”“看他身后那个人，是太阳之刃”“什么，为什么会这样”“那个omega，就是几年前解放提托的英雄吧”“他现在在替北境人做事？”“开什么玩笑啊......”

窃窃私语从阴隧的角落响起，越过人群传入朝夏的耳中，人群的视线如刀子般刺入了他的身体，他把头低得更低，只想赶紧结束这折磨。

“老爷，老爷啊！”一个衰老的女人踉跄地跌倒在了望海的马前，那老人几近失明的眼中溢出泪水，无人敢上前拉住她，只能任由她那剥落的老树皮一般的手掌抓住望海的裤脚。“是老爷啊，你是来救我们的吗，你是赶走北境人的英雄吗？”她哭喊着，将泪水蹭在了望海的长袍上。

朝夏认出来了，那个老妇人就是七年前曾跪下亲吻望海手指的女人，那时候她在感谢着他们带来的胜利。而如今，她更苍老了，更糊涂了，那瞎了眼已经分不出谁是敌人，而谁是恩人了。望海脸上的神情没有任何变化，他看着老妇人，像是看着某种已死的生物，然后抽出了腰际的长剑朝她的手挥去。没人敢开口，更没人敢阻止他，这城像死了一般寂静。

“住......手。”

朝夏挡住了望海的剑，用身体挡住了刺向老妇人的杀意，刀尖撕裂了他的手臂，血洒在了积雪上分外显眼。他握住望海的剑，咬牙开口，“为什么这样做。”

“她弄脏了我的袍子。”望海毫无表情地说着，左眼中的印记闪着微弱的红光，他抬手用剑尖挑起朝夏的下巴，一字一句地说道“我不会允许有第二次，你也是。”

言闭，望海不再看他，继续驱马前行。

北境人的军队占领了提托城，很快他们就将跨过夜河，正式踏入阿卡迪亚大陆的腹地。朝夏能听到那源自彭德拉深林的风就在身侧咆哮，将所有的理智与理想都撕成碎片，并以狂乱和仇恨取而代之。

白天发生的插曲让朝夏不敢相信身边的人就是望海，他甚至怀疑那人是远古的妖魔，早在三年前就吞噬了望海的灵魂占领了他的躯壳。被望海用剑斩伤的手臂血流不止，从城门附近画出一条长长的痕迹，一直拖到内城的宫殿。失血过多令朝夏甚至还未踏入宫门就昏倒在地，他最后记得的只剩下周围民众那狐疑且诧异的眼神。

“你醒了。”

再次睁开眼睛的时候，一个女孩正将毛巾搭在他的额头，正是那个会在私底下与朝夏搭话的孩子。

“这是哪？”

“这是暗王的房间。”女孩说着，小心翼翼地解开朝夏手臂的绷带，然后把一种绿色的药膏涂在了他看上去已不再崭新的伤口上，“你睡了好久，还在发烧，身子太弱了才会这样。”

“望海呢。”

“你说暗王？在军营，晚上才回来。”女孩的眼睛转了转，似乎在思考什么，“话说，你是暗王在阿卡迪亚的朋友？”

“为什么这样问？”

“因为暗王每天晚上都要看你好久，昨天他就扑在这睡着了。”女孩指了指朝夏手放的地方。

“我......曾经是他的朋友。”

“曾经，那现在不是了？”为朝夏打好绷带之后，女孩敏锐地抓住了他话中关键，继续发问，“暗王从来没说过他的过去，他只说他恨阿卡迪亚，但是没想到他在阿卡迪亚还有朋友。”

“这样啊......”朝夏苦笑着闭上了眼睛，“你们的王，是怎样一个人。”

“嗯......暗王很厉害，很伟大，虽然很多时候很可怕，但他带领我们打了好多胜仗......他会用我们没有的力量，如果没有他，我们又要回林子里去了。”

“林子......里？你是说北境？”

“嗯，你们阿卡迪亚人是这么说的吧。”

“......话说，你不害怕我吗？”

“为什么要害怕？”

“我是阿卡迪亚人。”

“那有什么好怕的。”女孩歪了歪头，黑溜溜的眼睛看着朝夏，似乎有点不可思议，“阿卡迪亚不是一个很美的地方吗。”

看着女孩的样子，朝夏有些惊讶，“是啊，很美，但是......”

“妈妈说了，阿卡迪亚有很大很大的草原，有很多很多树，树上长满了果子，不像我们那只有难吃的松果，那里的果子都是甜的，对了对了，妈妈还说过阿卡迪亚的太阳很温暖，很漂亮，到处都开满了花，还有小鸟......”

“这样啊......”

“妈妈说阿卡迪亚是故乡，所以我们总有一天要回去的。”

女孩信誓旦旦地说着，这倒是令朝夏心底产生了一丝疑虑，他试着开口问她，“你们知道望海是阿卡迪亚人，就不怕他有天像背叛阿卡迪亚一样背叛你们吗？”

朝夏的问题让女孩脸上露出了惊异的神色，她把头摇得飞快。

“暗王接受了巫印，他是不可能背叛的。”

还未等朝夏问出巫印是什么东西，一个熟悉的声音就打破了房间内静谧和缓的气氛，“滚出去！”望海怒吼着把袍子摔在了地上，“我不是说过，任何人都不能跟他说话吗！”

“对不起！”

那女孩惊叫着收起绷带和药膏，然后逃也似的快步退出房间。只是转瞬间，房内就再次剩下了朝夏和望海两人。气压降低，冰冷的空气冻结了两人之间的氛围。望海一言不发地脱下覆盖着积雪的长靴和外套，然后拿起前几天卸下的镣铐，重新戴回了朝夏的手上。

“那个老妇人呢，你杀了她吗？”

“没有。”望海坐在朝夏对面，倒了满满一杯马蹄酒，一饮而尽。

“当时为什么会做这种事，你疯了吗。”朝夏努力探身下床，但虚弱的身体令他的脚趾刚刚接触到地面就整个人摔了下去。

“蠢货。”望海骂着，扯住他的领子将他扔回了床上。

“告诉我，望海，到底发生了什么，你为什么变成这样。”

“为什么？哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈——你不是很清楚吗，朝夏，我身上到底发生了什么。”

望海的眼中闪着仇恨的红光，朝夏知道他说的是三年前的那个夜晚，驻地的士兵对他做出的暴行，可是，有种直觉告诉朝夏，关键不在这里。

“我了解你的，望海，我比世界上任何一个人都要了解你，我知道你不是这样的人，你不可能做出这样的事......到底发生了什么，求求你告诉我，我可以帮你......”

“帮我？”望海粗暴地打断了朝夏的话，“你来不是为了杀我的吗？你当时毫不留情地下手摧毁我的精神内核，你是真起了杀心对不对，太可怜了，太可怜了啊你，朝夏。”他走近床边，手指拂过朝夏左脸的伤疤，“你现在居然还说要帮我，你怎么帮我，你连自己都帮不了，对不对，太阳之刃。”

望海的话刺中了朝夏心底最痛的地方，脸上的疤，罪人的印证。没错，正如望海所言，朝夏连自己都无法拯救，整整三年的时间，朝夏都是在牢狱和软禁中度过的。他渴望着为阿卡迪亚大地献出生命，渴望着拯救无数无辜的生灵与性命，为此他曾拼尽所有，在战场上奉献了一切，可到头来，换来的却是欲加之罪和牢狱之灾。

就算如此，就算如此......朝夏心底有个声音在咆哮着。

“你今天想杀一个人，一个无辜的人，只是因为她弄脏了你的衣服，这种行径跟你曾经讨厌的人有什么区别......望海，我们也不能走向恶的那边，我们这是我们的约定，你说过的，望海，我的梦想就是你的梦想，我们可以一起实现它，我们可以改变这片土地，我们可以结束这场战争。”

“我不正是这么做着的么？”望海笑了起来，不带任何掩饰，“阿卡迪亚人击退北境人可以结束战争，但反过来，北境人踏平阿卡迪亚，一样可以结束战争。”

起风了，世界已经不再太平，一种被仇恨和疯狂所占据的光从望海的眼底缓缓升起，朝夏可以感觉到，他没有说谎，这就是他的此刻的想法。

“我问你朝夏，我们为阿卡迪亚拼上性命，赢下每一场战斗，夺回每一寸土地，结果换来的是什么！我想要的不过是封爵，是改变这个国家，这都是我赢的的，是我用命换来的。结果呢？结果那群人玩弄我，那群贵族嘲笑我，他们当我是傻瓜，你不也一样！”说着，望海撕扯开朝夏的外衣，让他疤痕累累的身体暴露在火光之下，每一处伤痕，都是一次激烈战役的馈赠，这本是战士的荣耀，但此刻却显得如此可笑。“你在为这片土地拼命，而他们加上十倍的恶意在背后捅你刀子，把你当做替罪羔羊，让你卖命，让你坐牢，看看吧，这就是你效忠的国家，这就是你效忠的民众！”

望海恶狠狠地说着，他攥着朝夏的外衣将他推在了床上，然后吻了上去。

“你连你爱的人都保护不了，不，你连你爱的人都不敢承认，告诉我，朝夏，你又算什么。”

不是这样的，不是这样的，朝夏心底的声音不停，他看着眼前人被恨意染红的眼眶，觉得心如刀绞。激烈的情感波动激起了精神图景的共鸣，朝夏能感受到望海内心那些从未说出口的悲怆与苦涩。

他在挣扎，朝夏知道，那些蓬勃的憎恨此刻如刀子般刺入他的心脏，令他痛苦。朝夏明白，可他也能感受到，在苦痛之下某种诡异的力量正在折磨着他的灵魂。

“抱歉，抱歉，抱歉......”朝夏抱住他的脖子，不断低喃着道歉，“我本该守护好你的，我本该在你身边的，抱歉......望海。”

“不是......你的错。”望海从喉咙深处发出一些沉重的声音。

“你在用别人伤害过的方式，去伤害着别人......这很痛，我知道的。”

望海不再说话，只是无言地抱紧了他。

夜逐渐蔓延，吞噬了一切说得上是光明的东西，朝夏可以听到那些来自远方的嘶吼与咆哮，那不是人世间的生物可以发出的声音，那鬼魅而不详的音色只可能来自地狱。隐藏于望海身后的远古的异兽，栖息于黑暗而潜行于长夜，时刻等待着吞噬掉望海最后一丝人性。朝夏能感觉到从望海身上散发出的气息冰冷而陌生，唯有他身体的温度是这般真实。

“我在北境的荒原上，第一次看到了鹿，真的鹿。”

望海喃喃地说着，眼神空洞无光，似乎意识已经飘去了久远的过去。

“那时候我很开心，非常开心，我想拉着你，告诉你那就是真的鹿，但是......我忘了你已经不在身边了。”

望海吻在了朝夏左脸的伤疤上，如一头受伤的幼兽，轻轻蹭着他的脸颊。

“我很想你。”

“望海，我也很想你。”

“你会陪着我走向胜利吗。”

“抱歉，你渴望的世界与我想要的世界不同。”

“那我们最终还是要分别是吗。”

“抱歉。”

“我真希望我登上顶点的时候，你能在我身边。”

“抱歉。”

“我爱你，朝夏。”

“......抱歉”


	10. 第九章

当度过的每一个瞬间都因内心纠葛而延长到令人无法忍受程度的时候，计算时间这事本身就已经失去了意义。朝夏从未有一天觉得日子这样难熬过，无论是在前线战场上度过的无法安眠的夜晚，或是在牢狱中被鞭刑折磨的每一个黎明，他心中依旧有所期待。这种期待令他可以忍受那些身体上的折磨，而不是像现在，眼睁睁看着自己所爱的人和所爱的世界都在一步步走向没有曙光的深渊，自己却无能为力。

朝夏杀不了望海，更无法阻止望海的大军长驱直入攻破阿卡迪亚的防线。在战场上，他亲眼所见望海的力量是多么强大，那黑色的精神力就像一把直逼敌军的利刃，足以在转瞬间撕裂对方的咽喉。而阔别三年之后，望海的力量变得更危险，也更扭曲了。朝夏能感觉到他精神力中暗藏着的不安因子，就像某种毒药，在短时间内极大地提高了人精神力的同时，也一点一点吞噬掉了人的理智。

你得到什么，同时你也得付出什么。

等价交换是这个世界天然的法则，没人可以忤逆它，更没人有办法改变它。望海眼睛中那红色的印记，朝夏后来在许多北境人身上见过。甚至是与他搭话的侍从，那还未成人的女孩手臂上也有着同样的印记，像是北境人特有的标志似的，那个诡异的红色印记在朝夏的眼底挥之不去。

北境人的军队在提托修整，他们下一战的目标是夜河对岸，有着阿卡迪亚铁臂之称的萨尔特港。所有人知道这个港口有多么重要，几乎所有物资都要经由这条运河送至前线，如果这里失守，那几乎可以断言阿卡迪亚大陆的落败已经定下。北境人在集合军队，阿卡迪亚人将所有的兵马都调至夜河的外围，而朝夏也同样没有闲着。在提托的很多个夜晚，他都利用哨兵与向导之间强烈的联系，尝试进入望海的精神图景，寻找可以击败他的那最关键的一点。可事与愿违，自从望海的精神内核被击碎之后，朝夏再没寻到任何可以被称得上是漏洞的东西。

望海的精神世界危机四伏，但同样也坚不可摧。

身上的伤逐渐愈合的日子里，朝夏也尝试过逃跑，他祈求至少可以作为一个阿卡迪亚的士兵战死在沙场，而非成为北境人的奴隶，眼睁睁看着自己的国土尸横遍野。可这又谈何容易，他整日被锁在望海的房内，没有望海的允许，谁都不能与他接触。被铁链上刻印的符咒所限制的精神力无法启动，他连拉达梅斯都召唤不出。

时间缓慢走至隆冬，朝夏绝望得几乎要放弃挣扎，可也就是在这时候，一个意想不到的人打破了僵局。

那是一个略显阴郁的正午，望海一连几日都不见踪影，朝夏跟锁住自己力量的铁链做了一晚的争斗，也没能将铁锁撕扯开一个小口。正当他开始认真思考要不要斩断双腕逃生的时候，一个熟悉的声音将他的注意力拉到了门外。

“你新来的吧，注意着点，打扫到这里就行了，那边不要随便进，暗王生气了很可怕的。”说话的是那个少女侍从。

“哎，知道了，咱不会做多余的事嘞，这边咱会好好擦的。”说话的似乎是某个新来的仆人。朝夏连日被锁在房间，只是隐约能从外面的对话中知道，北境人似乎将全部的兵力都送上了战场，所以这些杂活都交给了占领地的女性俘虏。刚才少女侍从嘱咐的人，大约就是其中的一人。

不过，这声音未免也太耳熟......还未等朝夏从记忆里找到对应的人选，就听吱呀一声，门应声而开，少女侍从带着一个高个子的女人走了进来。朝夏努力朝那两人看去，试图找到一点线索。

“把东西放到这里，然后退出去吧。”

“哎，知道了。”

高个女人答应着，然后抬头给了朝夏一个眼神。那个瞬间，朝夏差点没被吓得背过气去。这惊吓有一分是来自于突然出现在自己面前的七海，而剩下的九分，则是因为七海惨不忍睹的女装打扮和令人窒息的妆容。在七海的暗示下，朝夏屏住呼吸，努力保持了面部肌肉的正常运动，尽管他真的很想立刻，马上切断手腕然后从楼顶跳下去，以逃离七海的女装地狱。

“......”

“......”

三天后的一个正午，在望海去往军营的同时，朝夏正以自卫的姿势面对提着扫帚站在自己面前的女装七海。尽管起誓过自己要守卫国土为国捐躯，此刻朝夏却恨不得立刻马上抛弃自己的阿卡迪亚信仰，喊望海回来把这个混入北境的女装奸细扔进夜河里喂鱼。

“朝夏训练官——呜呜呜呜！”

完全没有体察到朝夏心情的七海一把鼻涕一把泪地扑向他，然后把鼻涕眼泪一股脑地擦在了朝夏的胸口，这一刻，朝夏第一次略微体会到了望海精神力暴走时的感受。

“你怎么会来这！不对，你是怎么在易装训练中结业的！”一边咆哮着试图把黏在自己身上的七海扯下来，“在我走的这几年真风到底把训练营带成什么样子了！”朝夏开始认真怀疑是真风的失职让后期兵力质量大跌，所以阿卡迪亚才在跟北境人的对战中节节败退的。

“咱有好好毕业的，真风老爷都夸咱了！”七海擦了把眼泪，抽抽嗒嗒地开口，“三年前，您和望海兄弟都不见了，连真风老爷都走了，咱好担心来着，才多久啊，北境人就打回来了，而且望海兄弟还去帮北境人干活了，这什么世道啊。呜呜呜，后来悠未将军给咱说了，说和您出任务的时候真风老爷没了，那时候咱还以为您也没了......呜呜呜呜呜，能见到您真是太好了，您还活着真是太好了。”说着，七海继续把溶化了眼线的黑色泪水擦在了脏兮兮的袖子上。

“求求你别擦了......”求生欲让朝夏制止了七海这种令自己看上去更像妖怪的行为，“是悠未叫你来的？”

“嗯啊，悠未将军说咱傻乎乎的别人不会怀疑，就让咱来了，他让咱想办法跟您接上头，看看您还好不好。”

“我......我还好，但是任务失败了。”朝夏看了一眼窗外，确认四周没有人之后，拉着七海快速说道，“带话给悠未，我像他说的那样做了，但望海的精神世界没有崩溃，不仅如此，他现在很奇怪，像变了个人似的，我猜是有其他什么东西在支撑着他的精神世界，还让他的力量更强了......”

说到这，望海左眼中那个红色的印记在朝夏脑海中一闪而过，“巫神的诅咒，巫印，让悠未去查查这个，一定有解除的方法。”朝夏随便撕下布条，将关键的几个词写下然后塞进了七海的怀中。

“咱，咱会告诉悠未将军的，对了，悠未将军还让咱带句话，他说这个很重要。”

“什么？”

“他要咱问您，望海兄弟他还爱着您吗？”

这个突如其来的问题很奇怪，朝夏不知该怎样开口，他从未对悠未说过他与望海之间的感情，可狡黠如悠未，又怎么会看不出这其中的端倪。像是看出了他的忧虑，七海又补上了一句，“悠未将军说了，如果是因为感情用事，他不怪您，只是要您想清楚，阿卡迪亚和望海兄弟，您到底要哪一个。”

七海说得很平淡，但朝夏能脑补出悠未说这话时候言语之下的波澜。朝夏了解悠未，那个男人为了阿卡迪亚可以献出一切，也可以背叛一切，这种坚韧的信仰令他如顽石般坚不可摧，但同时也让他能轻易地牺牲所有可以牺牲的东西，不管是部下，或是友人。他欺骗了朝夏三年，只为了最后的一击，他亲手把朝夏送上刀口，但心中毫无愧疚。朝夏心底某些地方是恨他的，因为是他变相害死了真风，然后把自己送上了绝路，可同时，朝夏也无法否认他所做的一切都是为了阿卡迪亚。有光的地方就必定有影，阿卡迪亚需要英雄，但阿卡迪亚也同样需要枭雄。

“望海他爱我，所以他留下了我，但这不代表我背叛了阿卡迪亚，告诉悠未，我的心在太阳之地，永远都在。”

楼下的门廊隐约传来了一些响动，七海用力握了下朝夏的手，然后俯在他耳边小声道：“咱要走了，您自己一定小心，北境人看不惯您，他们想找机会害您，这是咱亲耳听到的......”声响变大了，七海不敢再多做停留，拿着扫把一个翻身攀上玄窗，便消失在了白茫茫的日光中。

在北境人军队中与望海同处的这几个月来，朝夏隐约能感受到一些异样的目光。想想也是，自己作为一个阿卡迪亚的俘虏，整日被关押在首领暗王的房间内，料谁看到难免非议几句。上至北境部落的酋长，下至军队中最不起眼的兵卒，没有人会愿意望海将一个明显的隐患留在身边。他们不说，只不过是忌惮与望海的力量，并有求于他，所以才会容忍望海这不合常理的行径。

望海强迫朝夏与自己发生关系的那夜，朝夏不知道是否有人在帐外探听到了他们的声音，如果是，那情形恐怕是更为棘手。被派来刺杀首领的阿卡迪亚人是他的旧识，两人甚至还有肉体上的关系，首领在之后没有处决他，而是把他时刻带在身边。只是换位思考一下都会令朝夏头痛难忍。

对于这一点，望海也并非全然不知，所有端给朝夏的吃食都要埃里克先尝过，以防有人下毒，尽管见到这一幕的朝夏脑子里想的全都是：在分离的日子里望海到底开发了多少灵使的新用法？另外，朝夏能看到他每次离去的时候，都会在营帐或是塔楼附近留下一只埃里克的分身，时刻监视着朝夏身边的动向。那天如若不是七海毫无攻击力的beta属性和他那“精妙”的易装技艺，恐怕插上翅膀也难以接近朝夏。

望海严密的保护并不能抵挡外界传来的恶意，朝夏心底明白，自己再待下去，不是被望海强制烙上同样的巫神之印转化为北境人的同伴，就是被虎视眈眈的北境民设计除掉。这种焦虑令他夜夜难眠，无时无刻不想立刻逃离这里回去阿卡迪亚，向悠未寻求帮助，寻求解决望海身上巫印的方法。

七海的到来算是一个转机，让朝夏能看到事情似乎正在朝好的方向发展。

距七海第一次潜入进来大概过去了一月有余，漫长的等待中，朝夏终于第二次得到了来自阿卡迪亚的帮助。彼时望海正带着人马去接应第二批翻山越岭而来的北境军队，偌大的提托城堡内只剩下了不多的兵力和几个侍从。而因为距离主人太远的缘故，埃里克的分身也处于昏昏沉沉的状态，它卧在一楼的石阶上酣睡着，看上去更像一只慵懒的大猫。

“悠未将军要咱带您跑，他说找到了解决巫印的方法。”依旧一身女装的七海从怀里掏出一根铁丝，在朝夏面前晃了几圈，“望海兄弟已经带人走了一天了，一时半会赶不回来。”随着七海的铁丝在钥匙孔中捣鼓了几下，困了朝夏几个月之久的铁锁应声而开。

“你哪学的这本事？”朝夏惊得合不拢嘴。

“真风老爷教咱的，他还夸咱别的不行，这偷鸡摸狗的手艺倒是学的挺快。”七海一脸自豪地扯掉了套住朝夏的铁链，随着铁链离开身体，精神力也一点一滴被解放开来。与自己久别重逢的力量握手言和所带来的冲击，令朝夏一个踉跄差点跌倒在了地上。

“哎呀呀，朝夏训练官你别扑在咱身上，要是望海兄弟以为咱之间有什么就惨了。”七海举起双手一副以示清白的样子，让朝夏很想吐槽：你能不能先找个镜子看看你的女装有多吓人？想着，朝夏扶住床塌缓慢地站起身，但不及他喘口气，就被七海七手八脚地套上了一身北境人的衣物。

踏出房间的瞬间，扑面而来的寒夜冷风灌入朝夏的肺中，令他几乎要咳起来。用斗篷捂住口鼻，朝夏跟在七海的身后快步前行。溜出城堡的过程顺利到不可思议，但在七海对阿卡迪亚产的安神药大加夸赞的同时，朝夏却隐隐有种不详的预感。提托的夜晚冷到彻骨，皎洁的月光洒在城门的积雪上，让那片白色显得透明如婴孩的肌肤。驻守在城墙上的北境护卫像一个又一个鬼魅的幽灵，用黑洞洞的眼球静静注视着他们，尽管有惊无险地出了城，但空气中某种不详的气息，依旧弥漫开来久久不散。

害怕望海精神通过精神连接追踪自己的方向，朝夏不敢唤出拉达梅斯，只能与七海骑着马奔行于被雪染得苍白的山野中。从山坡向下看去可以看到在夜幕下被微光笼罩着的提托城，正随着距离的拉远而变得模糊不清。黑漆漆的夜河横亘于前，如一把长刀将阿卡迪亚劈成两半，一边被冰冷的隆冬所掩盖，而另一边则直通被阳光照亮的太阳之地。尽管眼下的景色美得摄人心魂，但危机感令朝夏不敢多做停留，他挥着马鞭加速前行，希望能在天亮之前越过夜河回到还未被北境人的爪牙玷污过的土地。

“朝，朝夏训练官。”在骑马上没有什么天赋的七海努力跟上朝夏的速度，拼了老命对他喊，“你太快了！咱要不要停下休息会！”

“不行——”朝夏的声音划破风幕，坚硬地不容置疑。“你说接应的人在第二个山头，我们得到了才能停！”

“可咱走够远了！北境人就算发现也找不到咱了！”

“笨蛋！”朝夏焦急地用鞭子狠狠抽了一下座下马的屁股，风声太大，容不得他解释太多。但这份焦虑不是假的，一切都太顺利，顺利到令人觉得一定是上天派了天使来拯救他们。但谁能保证这些真的是天使的帮助，而并非恶魔的圈套呢？朝夏现在只想快一点，再快一点逃离这片土地。

“朝——”

时间并没有把多余的仁慈赐予他们，在通往第二个山口的峡谷后段，一支带着黑色羽翎的箭撕裂长空与七海擦肩而过，让他的声音凝固在了冷夜中。糟糕的预感应验了，朝夏来不及多想，抽出长剑扭身挡下了北境人第二波杀意。

杂乱的马蹄声响彻峡谷，如祭典上的擂鼓声打破了最后一丝宁静的臆想，将空荡的山野变成了厮杀的战场。朝夏能感到那些刺骨吸髓的杀气正在背后弥漫，这是来自北境的仇视，是暗藏在每一天，每一个夜晚的平静假象下的敌意，只不过当初是望海用权势替他挡下了这些。而当朝夏选择逃离望海软禁的时候，也就等同于放弃了他的庇护。

“是北境人！他们在后面！”七海气喘吁吁呼喊着。

“我知道——” 说着，朝夏抬手斩断了朝他们射来的三只黑箭，但那避无可避的第四支箭矢，依旧无情地刺穿了七海身下马匹的喉咙，可怜那畜生仰天嘶鸣一声，将热息喷洒于冷冽的空气之后便摔倒下去。

“七海！”朝夏拉住缰绳转头去救人，在拉上七海手的一瞬，他看清了身后的河滩上至少有十个人正在逼近。箭划破空气朝着他们袭来，手中的剑勉强挡下朝着要害而来的攻击，却再没办法从北境人手中拯救坐骑的性命，两匹马都被射成了血窟窿。朝夏深吸了口气，顾不得贸然动用精神力会不会惊动望海，直接抬手唤出了拉达梅斯。

“您的灵使是马啊，早点说啊！”

“是鹿！”

朝夏两眼一黑，有点想让拉达梅斯把身后的七海甩下去放他自生自灭。

“北境人咋来的怎么快！咱明明下了药的。”

“他们早就知道，是故意放我们走的。”朝夏咬着牙，唤拉达梅斯再快一点来甩掉身后的追兵，“他们恨我，可望海在就不敢动我......这次望海不在，我逃走正好给了他们借口来杀我。”

“妈的，那群坏蛋，比咱老家的沼狸还坏，对了，沼狸是吃青蛙的您知道吗......”

“如果你还想活命就给我闭嘴！”

拉达梅斯一个急转带着两人跃上了山坡，然后钻入了林间。高耸入云的巨木遮天蔽日，仅存的月光也被吞没在了这片黑黝黝的森林中。抬眼看去，唯有一些萤虫和苔藓植物在暗夜中发着幽蓝色的光，将这片属于暗的世界照得诡异却又美好。

追兵的声音依旧不绝于耳，在没有掩体的河滩交战中，朝夏的肩臂和七海的小腿都受了伤，现在这情形去正面硬碰硬等于送死。想着，朝夏解除了拉达梅斯的形体，跟七海两人埋伏在低矮交错的山层灌木中伏击敌人。曾经在模拟训练中拔得头筹的近战搏击技能，在这些年来第一次发挥了救命的作用，在七海的掩护下朝夏一连干掉了三个北境追兵。摘下面罩一看，果然，每一个都是在军营中见过的面庞。

“妈的，这群混蛋。”

朝夏低声骂着，来不及擦干脸上的血迹就用匕首刺倒了第四个人，接着他打手势呼唤对面的七海跟上自己的步伐。

“七......”

不及读懂七海脸上惊恐的神情，朝夏就感觉自己后背一凉，紧接着是钻心刺骨的疼痛，他向前一跃躲开了对准了心脏的一击。不止什么时候来到身后的敌人已经对他举起了长刀，七海哭喊着扑过来，希望替他挡住这夺命的一刀。

铮——

一声锐利的金属声在深林中回荡，朝夏扭头看去，却发现挡下北境人刀刃的不是七海，而是一个穿着阿卡迪亚军服的年轻士兵。不及他反应过来，另一人就挥剑斩下了北境追兵的头颅，殷红色的鲜血洒了摔在半路上的七海一身。

“是接头的！”七海顾不得摔了个狗啃屎，兴奋地说着，“悠未将军的人，来救咱来了。”

随着他聒噪的呼喊，幽邃的森林中出现了几个人影，他们身上阿卡迪亚的军服被萤光照得清晰可辨，让朝夏倍感亲切。随着阿卡迪亚士兵的出现，北境人追兵的声响在黑夜中销声匿迹了，朝夏用腕带止住血，感觉刚才惊醒动魄的一幕简直恍如隔世。

“你来晚了。”

刚才救下朝夏的年轻士兵冷冷看着七海，紧接着问了一个朝夏听不懂的问题。

“他来了吗？”

“啊，这咱不知道啊，不是说你们负责吗？”

“探测型哨兵说还没感觉到，是出了什么问题？”

“啥，不会吧，他不可能丢下朝夏训练官的。”

“是吗。”士兵不再询问七海，或许是觉得在这孩子口中也问不出，转而把视线投向了朝夏，然后一字一顿地开口问，“你们精神结合过了对吧。”

不好的预感，朝夏紧咬下唇。

“你们什么意思？不是来接应我们撤离的吗？”

“......”士兵不说话，沉默了几秒后，他对七海抛下一句话，“压制住他。”

“什——”

不等朝夏反应过来，七海就应声从身后箍住了他的双臂，被抵住的后背伤口被再次撕裂，疼痛使朝夏忍不住喊出了声。

“很好，再大点声，这样才能把他引过来。”说着，那士兵用剑尖划开了朝夏的衣服，然后缓慢地将剑刺入了他的胸口，冰冷而尖锐的金属割开皮肤，撕裂肌肉，疼痛蔓延至全身，犹如一种漫长的酷刑般折磨着朝夏的精神，他能感到汗水正顺着脸颊一点点滴落。

“抱歉，抱歉朝夏训练官，咱也不想这样的，但是悠未将军说过了，必须得这样做。”七海絮絮叨叨说着，满脸愧疚地将视线从朝夏流血的伤口上移开，“不这样做就抓不住望海兄弟了，不能让他这样下去，咱家还有好几个娃娃呢，北境人来了咱家娃娃也活不了......悠未将军答应过咱了，只要咱办好这事，那一切都能好起来了，但是您也知道，一物换一物，要想得到点啥，有些东西咱必须得卖了，你也别怪咱，咱也是为了大家好......”

从七海支离破碎的话语中朝夏终于想明白了。

为何悠未会让七海来问望海是否还爱着自己，为何悠未要不惜代价将自己从北境人手中救出来，为何悠未要让自己在望海和阿卡迪亚之间做出选择。

朝夏以为多年的接触中自己已经了解了悠未这个人，以为他确实是因为悔恨和对自己的期待选择了伸出援手。不对，不是这样的，从一开始就错了。疼痛令朝夏的思绪变得清晰了起来，使他忍不住想嘲笑自己的天真烂漫。悠未这人是将自己当作朋友，但对他来说，为了阿卡迪亚的荣耀，朋友是可以欺骗的，是可以出卖的，是可以利用的。所以他选择了一帮蠢人留在了身边，朝夏，真风，七海都在他的掌控之中。在这其中，望海或许是悠未唯一一次出差错被逼上绝路的坏棋，但他依旧可以用手上的牌，来夺回这场游戏的主动权。

望海的气息正在接近，朝夏可以感觉到他那强大的精神力正掠过广袤的山野朝着这边袭来。四周的精锐哨兵唤出了灵使，蓄势待发。

望海很强大，强大到无人可以击败。尽管如此，他身上依旧存在着一个弱点，那就是朝夏。望海将朝夏锁在身侧，禁锢于身边，他用尽方法将朝夏从北境人和阿卡迪亚人的手中保护下来，只因这是他与这人世最后一点牵绊。

悠未一旦明白这点，他立刻明白了该如何利用这点。

朝夏的出逃，面对着的是北境人敌意和酋长的追杀，望海不能让任何北境人去救他，他只能自己上，尽管这很有可能是阿卡迪亚人设下的圈套，他也必须来。因为朝夏在这，朝夏在被伤害。

黑豹埃里克咬碎了指向朝夏咽喉的刀刃，而后被阿卡迪亚士兵的盾牌击退了回去，它嘶吼着，与其他人的灵使对峙。朝夏可以看到站在幽绿荧光中的那个身影，那双被愤怒和悲怆灌满了双目，红色的印记如逐渐被点燃的火把亮了起来。随着那光，大地开始微微震颤，吞吐出雾气包裹了这幽邃的密林。

阿卡迪亚的士兵没有人退缩，他们与其他人不同，他们是为了这次任务挑选出来的精锐中的精锐，他们可以死，但在死之前也会狠狠咬住敌人的手腕不松口。望海从未见过如此之多的顶级哨兵，但是他也知道这是悠未倾尽心血为自己献上的大礼，他不敢放松，将全部的精神力倾泻而出。那黑色的烟雾如末世的狂风般呼啸着朝敌人席卷而去，无数只黑豹朝着第敌人那闪着银白色光芒的灵使扑去。

朝夏跪坐在那里，呆然地看着这一切，看着这黑色与白色交织与一体的决斗，看着无数只灵使被撕碎成烟雾归于天际，而血迹混杂着断肢和泥尘飞扬在空中。

为了你的信仰，你能忍受多少次的背叛？

朝夏无法回答这个问题，但至少他明白，此刻自己的内心已经失去了站起来的勇气。望海与阿卡迪亚的哨兵的战斗难解难分，尽管身上不断被撕开伤口，但阿卡迪亚的哨兵的尸体也不断堆叠了起来。这是悠未手下所有的精锐，他们拼上性命想压制望海的力量，但依旧差了那么一口气。

悠未明白这点，悠未不可能想不到这点。

“朝，朝夏训练官，不要怪咱，是悠未将军交代的......”

在战况到达最胶着的状态时，状态七海带着哭腔的声音从耳边响了起来。朝夏能看到他因心底的挣扎而变得扭曲的五官，同时而来的，还有他手上紧握的匕首。

“是吗......你是这么打算的吗，悠未。”

朝夏笑了起来，他没有反抗，任由那匕首刺入了自己的胸口，深入。

“我以为我们是朋友......结果我是你最后一步棋啊，悠未。”

血腥味涌上喉头，胸口很痛，痛得彻骨，但更痛的是心，朝夏握住了七海的手腕，“不继续吗？”他问，“杀了，我，望海会动摇，你们就能赢......”

七海犹豫了。

朝夏能看到他澄澈如水的眸子中闪烁着的痛苦与纠结，泪水顺着他的脸颊滑落滴在了朝夏的身上，他颤抖着停下了手。

悠未啊，你选他来，就是因为他是望海唯一的朋友，而爱人被朋友杀掉的时候，就是你们机会最大的一瞬对吧......但是你忘了，能跟望海成为朋友的人，也绝成不了坏人啊。

这一瞬的犹豫令七海，悠未，以及所有的哨兵都失去了反击的可能性，望海已经赶了过来，踏着尸体与血浆，遍体鳞伤，衣衫褴褛，但他依旧站在那喘着粗气，刀刻般扭曲的脸上带着血，带着癫狂，带着绝望。七海的胸腔被黑色的精神力所贯穿，他如同被剥去皮囊的青蛙般瘫软了下去。

望海看着这一切愣了一下，而后疯了似的扑上去将七海抱在怀里。

“对，对不起，望海兄弟，对不起啊.....悠未，将军说，你变坏了......”七海像个孩子似的哭了起来，他断断续续说着，嘴角涌起血泡让他的声音模糊不清，“但就算，这样，你，你也是，咱兄弟啊......” 

七海的话停在了这里，连同他对人世最后一点期盼，都一同埋葬在了这里。

云散了，月光透过被肆虐后密林的缺口洒了下来，将七海未阖上的眼眸照的通透如路凯沼泽上流淌了千年的泉水，温柔而平静。

七海是一个怎样的人？

说实在的朝夏已经有些记不清了，他唯一能回忆起的不过是常常在训练营河滩上乱窜的七海，身上总脏的像个野孩子似的。那时他觉得七海心肠不坏，就是太过于天真奔放，也没有做为一个战士应有的觉悟，就像他经常挂在口头上的，是为了家人一口吃的他才来当兵的。可他虽这么说着，却也从来没有做出过任何有辱自己军人使命的事。

在朝夏入狱，望海失踪，真风从训练营退职转入地下工作的时候，朝夏从悠未口中得知，训练营的工作很大一部分都是七海分担的下来的。那时悠未常抱怨七海吵着要回家看看，因为自从来了有六七年没能回去过了，听到这话的时候朝夏眼前就会闪过七海背着从山上捡回的蘑菇，然后把洗干净的野木果扔给自己时的笑容。伴着嘴里野果的清香，朝夏想的是他在老家也是这样照顾着弟弟妹妹的吧。只是那之后前线的战况越来越吃紧，任职于训练营的七海，似乎再也没得到回家探亲的机会。

作为一个军人，为自己的信仰献出生命是值得骄傲的事。

耳边似乎依旧回荡着悠未对自己的教导，朝夏只想堵住耳朵缩入无尽的虚空与黑暗来逃避那些曾经真实的过往。因为他知道，如果七海如自己一样将军人的使命贯彻到底，那活下来的就不再是自己和望海，他心底的善良成了最后勒住了他脖子的索套，将他送上了绝路。

悠未是一个怎样的人？

对于这个问题，朝夏曾坚定不移地觉得悠未是他的导师，是他的战友，是跟他有着相同志向和理想的人。但如果说朝夏是以身殉道的圣徒，那悠未就是以杖开路的主教，他不曾迷茫也从不畏惧，只要是为了他所爱的国家和世界，他可以牺牲所有哪怕是自己。对于这点朝夏是倾佩的，更是毫无保留选择站在他身侧的，只是这些年在战场，在牢狱中见了太多太多之后，朝夏第一次对悠未对行径产生了一丝疑虑。这疑虑因欺瞒而起，又随着望海的遭遇而逐渐扩大，直至自己被彻底利用的那一刻，朝夏心底对悠未对敬仰在这个瞬间化成了仇恨。

如果可以用最惨烈的牺牲来实现自己的理想，那朝夏绝不愿以一分的卑劣达成最终目的。比起用阴暗，欺瞒和卑鄙所搭成的捷径，朝夏宁愿选择披着荆棘王冠走过那道有真诚理想和自我牺牲所铸成的窄门。朝夏愿意为了阿卡迪亚去死，愿意因为别人口中那过于天真的理想与忠诚而死，但他不愿死的时候连自己仅存的忠诚都被利用，成了权谋与交易之间的筹码。他对悠未的信任，交予悠未的真心，都被他拿来融铸成了刀刃，然后逼在了他深爱的人——望海的脖子上。

朝夏从一开始就立下过誓言，在一切方法都失效的前提下，自己可以以望海的牺牲来守护阿卡迪亚。可在跟望海接触的这几个月里，朝夏清楚地知道，望海虽然变了许多，但是这似乎并非是无法挽回的，巫印，诅咒，彭德拉深林的女巫和北境人的巫神信仰，朝夏不清楚则其中到底有多少纠葛与交易在其中。所以一个月前，他将所有收集到的情报都通过七海告知悠未，那时他是信任悠未的，他是真的相信悠未会找到解决的办法，找到解救望海的办法。尽管悠未也确实没有辜负朝夏的期望，只不过他所选择的方法，是最决绝的那一个。

为了你的信仰，你能忍受多少次的背叛？

那夜望海的伤势很重，但他依旧用最后的力量，砍掉了下令追杀朝夏的那军官的头颅。没人敢反驳，更没人敢违抗，因为所有人都能看到，望海右眼中红色巫印也逐渐清晰了起来。他正在变得更残暴，更疯狂，也更强大。

曾经因为恐惧那名为阶级的怪物，而在角落中兀自哭泣着的omega男孩，在此刻变成了更为可怖的怪物。

“朝夏，请留在我身边。”望海喃喃说着，眼神如同坠入了梦境般迷茫，“你是我最后的人性。”

拉达梅斯俯下身来轻吻他的脸庞，带着治愈的白光，一点一点舔舐掉他脸上的血迹。朝夏开启了自己的精神屏障，那温柔的银白色光芒包裹着望海，平息着他内心的恐惧与不安。很多个夜晚，朝夏就这样守在望海的身旁，如同一个真正的守护者一般。

但也止于此，仅于此。

阿卡迪亚和望海，你会怎样选择？朝夏的内心再次直面了这个问题，但这一次，他没有再做出坚定不移的回答。因为在望海用他遍体鳞伤的身体紧紧护住他的那个瞬间，他迷茫了，迷茫于自己所坚守的善是否是真正的善，自己所热爱的正义又是否是正确的正义。如果我们因人性而成为人，那如若某天，我们因坚持人性的选择而将人类送上毁灭之路的时候，这个人性是否还有守卫的必要。

朝夏不明白，他似乎是第一次知晓了自己的无知，对于所谓的信仰，所谓的正义，以及所谓的爱。这一切都在他的心中化为了乌有，留下一个无法被填补的洞不断吞噬掉他的灵魂。

“抱歉，我不能留下。”

在望海伤好的时候，朝夏回绝了他的请求。

“如果你想，可以杀了我，但我不能成为阿卡迪亚的背叛者。”

“你还爱着那片土地？”

“我爱它，那是我的家乡，我所拼命保护过的地方，我可以为它去死......”朝夏停顿了一下，又缓慢开口，“只是我已经无法再提剑了......”

“为什么。”

“因为，我不想再伤害你。”

望海注视着他，注视着他苍白的嘴唇，注视着他变得黯淡的瞳仁，注视着他眼中的泪水。这一切都让他的愤恨在瞬间化成飘渺的云烟，望海紧攥着的手最终还是松了下来。

“你在这里也不安全，走吧，朝夏，不要再出现在战场上了。”

朝夏到现在都记得，他与望海最后一次度过的，是一个有些阴冷的雨夜。天幕被大块的雨云遮蔽成了恼人的黑色，没有月色，更没有看不到星辰。初春时节的阴冷气息如某种荒野生物的吐息般粘稠而胶着，将湿润的空气包裹在人的身上，带走热量和这空闲时间中仅存的安逸。

空荡的古堡中弥漫着些许微凉的泥土气息，带着潮湿而清新的熟悉感，悄然钻进卧室，闯入床塌。硕大的黑豹卧在门廊处，如一只乖巧的大猫般守在那，不放过任何一个试图打破此刻的生灵。黑豹的身侧，那只银白色的麋鹿安然地依偎着它，在寂静中无言送走这个漫长的雨夜。

房间内，某些不自然的喘息声正随着时间变得清晰可辨。朝夏将细碎的吻落在望海的锁骨，然后一路下行，吻过他布满伤痕的胸口，凹陷的腹部于略微凸起的胯骨。伴着望海隐忍的呻吟声，朝夏用唇舌的柔软一点一点敲开紧闭的城门，用舌尖迎接那涌出的河流。他挑拨着望海敏感的地方，用手掌揉搓他前胸的凸起，直到他忍不住叫出声。

下身的热度正在提升，与此同来的还有那被欲望挑起的硬度，朝夏此刻不想去思考其他的事，不论是曾经的过往，还是不久后将迎来的别离，这些都不再重要。他将所有的注意力都放在了此时此刻身下人的反应上，不是因为被发情期的信息素所吸引，也并非是被望海的精神力所控制，这似乎是朝夏第一次认真地，自发地对待性这件事。他循着身体的本能与心底欲望的召唤，将温柔的爱赋予眼前这个男人。

这个瘦弱的，固执的，单纯的，坚定的，受伤的，疯狂的男人，朝夏无法否认自己对他的情感，就如同无法否认自己的信仰一般，朝夏知道，这个男人在他的灵魂上刻下了多么深的一道伤痕。

朝夏看着望海，看着他因情欲而变得迷离的双目，然后将吻落在了他的唇上。勃起的下体顶住望海的生殖腔的入口，朝夏挺身闯入了他的身体，就像八年前两人第一次相遇的时候，他在无意中闯入了望海的心中一般突兀。望海咬着嘴唇接纳了这一切，他抬起腰，让朝夏进入到更深的地方，粘稠而温暖的内壁紧紧包裹着朝夏的下体，然后又因为朝夏的抽动而变得更加湿滑。

两人无言看着对方，看着对方眼神中流泻出的悲伤和柔情，朝夏在这个瞬间忽然意识到，自己到底有多爱这个人。他喘息着，一下又一下插入望海的身体，然后抽离，带出湿润的水声，伴着望海的呻吟让空气中染上浓重的情欲色彩。此刻，朝夏仿佛回到了最初相遇时候的日子，在操场上对着别扭的望海说出那段糟糕的自我介绍的那个午后，从那之后过了有多久了？朝夏记不清，太过漫长的时间将一切都搅成了碎片，化成了尘埃，而又因为某些不可抗拒的力量被再次粘合在了一起。命运那蹩脚的手艺让曾经刻骨铭心的过往变得不再清晰，朝夏记不清两人在战场上度过的日日夜夜，也记不起望海从背后抱着自己的时候，那身体的触感是否像现在一般柔软。

下体的刺激在一次次的进出中变得更加明显，望海勾住自己腰身的双腿如催情的毒药，让朝夏无法停下。他的动作开始变得粗糙而霸道，顶入望海生殖腔的力度也大到令望海忍不住叫出声来。想更快一点，更深一点，想彻彻底底占有他，朝夏能感到自己的下体正在膨胀，火热如烙铁，被望海所吸紧时的刺激让呻吟从他的喉咙中溢出，伴着粘稠的汗水让两人的身体贴得更近。他伸出手，扣在望海的脖颈上，然后收紧。望海的眼神中带着痛苦与迷离，但他没有阻止朝夏的动作，仿佛将所有的一切都交予了眼前的人。

那受伤的心与破碎的灵魂，即使已经遍体鳞伤到无法匍匐，望海依旧将全部的信任给了朝夏，他吻上朝夏的唇，用腿缠住他的腰身令他完全占有自己，积压的快感摇摇欲坠，带着摧枯拉朽的气势冲上朝夏的尾椎，他紧紧勒住望海的手终于还是松了下来。下一秒，朝夏感受着望海因为高潮时的失控而在自己背后留下的道道抓痕，紧紧包裹着他下体的内壁，则如暴风雨前最后一声落雷般击碎了朝夏的理智。

进攻，占据，最后释放。朝夏抱紧望海把他顶在墙壁，让他无处可逃，直到朝夏将灼热的液体射入他的体内，将他刺穿，将他灌满。

离别前的那一夜，他们就这样赤身裸体相拥而眠。


End file.
